Torn
by zeltronica
Summary: This a story I am revamping and relaunching for a friend who asked me to take this story under my wing. The story is filled with drama with a mostly Ranma/Akane plot pairing.
1. Chapter 1 Enough is Enough

**The characters of the Ranma 1/2 universe are the creation and possession of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi. ** **They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her licensees (Shogakukan Inc., Kitty-Fuji TV, Viz Communications Inc.)** **No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author Note: ** **Story take over and touch up and relaunch Authorized by my friend and fellow Author:Kit'ari.**

**(I would like to say before anyone gets up and arms I was given permission to do this rebuild and re-launch, and the plan is to keep as much to the original as possible making minor edits and touch-ups.)**

**Some data was corrupted so I lost some content since this story had sat in my archive drive for the better part of eight years I will be making inquiries especially to the original author to get the missing data should she have kept a backup of any chapters past the 19th chapter.** **However if she did not, and I cannot find any backup copies of said content I will improvise with my own vision that will closely mirror Kit'ari's vision of what the story is and drive it to its conclusion.**

* * *

**Ranma 1/2: Torn**

**By Kit'ari **

**Chapter 1: Enough is Enough**

Yuka glanced down at her watch and sighed. "They're late..." she trailed in a mere whisper.

An empty cup with soft pastel strips on it sat on the table in front of her. Akane and Sayuri were supposed to meet her at this coffee shop fifteen minutes ago. The Nerima station was just across the street. They had planned to go down into the Shibuya district. There was a new CD out by Teen Idol Hayakawa and she wanted to get there before they were all sold out.

Another sigh escaped her lips. She had picked a seat by the window so she could see them approach. A quick glance around the shop told her what she already knew: they weren't waiting at some other table. As she stood, she began going over all the things she wanted to say to them once she finally found them. Tossing her cup in the trash, she made her way to the exit. After one final look, she walked out the front door.

Outside, there wasn't any sign of them. With a frown, she started back the way she hoped they'd be coming.

"So help me, if they are sold out by the time we..." she began mumbling under her breath when she heard a scream. Like most students of Furinkan High, she got used to running toward a disturbance and thus went to investigate.

She reached across the alley and glanced down. Every muscle in her body froze as she immediately rethought that instinct. Just down the way, she could see three men perhaps a little older and a lot bigger than she was. They stood in a semi-circle around a girl she recognized as Shiori.

Shiori lived closer than Akane or Sayuri. The two had been friends until the end of junior high. They hadn't placed in the same high school; thus, they had seen less and less of each other as they made friends in their respective schools.

Yuka felt a huge lump form in her throat. Shiori was on her knees crying. Her clothes were mussed, but otherwise intact for the moment. Yuka looked on in disbelief. It felt more like she was watching some movie than her old friend. People just didn't really do this kind of stuff. Even if they did, it wouldn't happen out in broad daylight, and not to people she knew.

"Hey, Yuka! You seen Akane?" a soft feminine voice huffed in the rough mannerisms that announced to the world that Ranma-chan was here. The three older boys and Yuka turned to look at the wet red-headed pig-tailed source of that interruption.

Ranma-chan looked down the alley, trying to see what had so caught Yuka's attention. Her eyes flashed then narrowed, taking in the scene presented before her. Her body tensed enough that even Yuka's untrained eye noticed.

"Hey, look! It's that red-headed slut. An' she brought a friend," the closest of the three boys sneered. "Think they wanna party to?"

Ranma began marching down the alleyway. Yuka watched on, wide-eyed, unable to run or look away. "Stop right there, sister," another of the boys called. With a quick hand motion and a flash of metal, he pressed a knife against Shiori's neck.

Ranma stopped. Her eyes flicked to each of the men and the sobbing girl. Then she vanished.

Having seen, or almost seen, several of Ranma's schoolyard exhibitions, Yuka watched, not for Ranma's moves, but for their effects.

The boy holding the knife against her friend's throat snapped his arm back. His wrist twisted while the knife went flying wide. Pain ballooned in his face as he suddenly gained the power of uncontrolled flight. His landing was rough. The good meter he slid was guaranteed to leave a mark.

The second boy stumbled back. Colors and shapes could almost be seen dancing around his head. He blinked twice then his feet were knocked out from under him.

The third boy actually got to throw a single punch at the red blur that snaked through his comrades. With a yelped, his arm was dislocated. He bounced off of the second, returning them both to the ground.

"That's lesson one," the red-headed oni said as she stopped and knelt next to the girl. She gave a death glare to all three boys. "Do ya need another one?" she queried menacingly.

The boys took the hint and took off running down the street. "There you are Yuka, we've been looking all over for you," Akane called as she and Sayuri walked up to greet her.

As they looked down the alley, they saw Ranma-chan bent over a girl who was in obvious distress. It took less than half a second to reach the obvious conclusion.

**XXXXXX **

**XXXXXX **

On the train bound for Shibuya station, Yuka vaguely listened to her friends talk about all the stores they planned to visit and the things they were looking to purchase. Yuka's thoughts of a certain CD had long since been forgotten.

She hadn't really felt like shopping after what she had witnessed. That she hadn't done anything but stand there and watch those guys threaten her one-time friend didn't help her mood any either. However, Shiori had insisted that she go with her friends.

Yuka wanted to talk to her, but they were no longer as close as they once had been. Something nagged at the back of Yuka's mind that there was more going on, but with Akane and Sayuri there she wouldn't have the chance to get Shiori to open up.

Yuka and Shiori had explained what had happened to Akane and Sayuri. Unfortunately, not before Akane had blown up at Ranma. Akane had been about to go look for Ranma to apologize, but Sayuri had talked her out of it.

'_Not that, that was a hard thing to do,'_ Yuka thought sourly.

She didn't know what Sayuri had against Ranma. Increasingly, to Yuka's mind, she was always ready to remind Akane of all the insults and what-not every time they got together. Thinking about it, made Yuka wonder even more why her friend seemed to be really pushing for them to break up.

All this inevitably left Yuka in the position to either side against Sayuri and for Ranma or, like most times, just to remain silent. Everyone knew they cared for each other. _'If only they would admit it.'_ Of course, everyone in the school had an opinion as to whether they cared for each other enough to actually make it work or not.

And at the current pace of things, Yuka was definitely having her doubts.

"Why do you always call Ranma a pervert?" Yuka asked, breaking into a conversation she hadn't really been listening to.

"What do you mean? He's the biggest pervert at the school!" Sayuri responded heatedly.

"I asked Akane," Yuka replied, sending a quick glare at her friend.

"He just is," Akane answered. Her anger and some guilt returning at the reminder.

"What is the most perverted thing he's done?"

"He saw me naked in the bathroom," she almost replied, but that would be saying too much. Besides she did acknowledge that she was the one to walk in on him, just not to him. "I-I can't," she replied lamely.

"Sounds like a real pervert to me," Yuka commented with a grin.

"How about he turns into a girl!" Sayuri volunteered.

"Does that mean we're perverts because we're girls?"

"That's not the same thing! We are real girls."

"It isn't like he has any choice."

"Nobody gets splashed as much as he pretends." "Squirting drinking fountains and everybody and their dog throwing water out their windows at him is hardly something I think he can control."

"I still say he spends far more time as a girl then he has to."

Akane just quietly watched the match bounce back and forth between her friends. She had never noticed they both felt so strongly about Ranma before.

"It's not like he enjoys it."

"That's a laugh! I am sure he 'enjoys' it every night!"

"If he was my fiance, I would hope so!"

"Yuka!" Akane and Sayuri shouted, scandalized. All three blushed at the unvoiced implications. Akane had been teased enough by most of the other girls, once the curse became somewhat known.

"Unless Akane has caught him, though, I would doubt it," Yuka added into the uncomfortable pause.

"What? Because of all that BS about how much he hates the curse? That's probably all an act so no one would suspect."

"I would say it doesn't work since everyone in the school seems to think so anyway."

"I never accused him of being the brightest star."

Yuka smiled when Akane glared at Sayuri. Akane insulting Ranma was one thing. Going along with her insulting Ranma usually wasn't too bad. However, Sayuri had made this between them, Akane was just along right now. That put Sayuri in that other category: insulting the man she loved, even if she hadn't admitted it yet.

"Anyway, if he did, you don't think Nabiki would have sold that information yet? And probably have blackmailed the differences out of him." The three giggled at that.

"Okay, he's always trying to sneak into the girl's locker room," Sayuri came up with after about a minute's worth of silence.

"That's only to stop that old pervert. If it weren't for his help, I don't want to imagine how bad it would be here."

"Help? He's probably the one that puts the old pervert up to it."

"Come on. If he really was that much of a pervert, why would he need to sneak into the girl's locker room? He can safely look at his own body any time he wants." 'Oops', she thought observing from the darkened look on Akane's face, she had only doused the subject with fuel that kindled the fire that was a point for Sa-chan wanted to drive home.'

"Like any pervert would settle with just one."

"Then why try to sneak into a place where everybody knows he is really a boy. Why not sneak off to the other side of town or try some public baths or something." Yuka looked puzzled at Akane's expression. Did she just lose another point? she wondered to herself.

"Believe whatever you want to believe, but trust me he is a pervert," Sayuri said sat back, arms crossed and a frown across her face.

"What if we make a bet?" Yuka ventured after a moments thought.

"What kind of bet?" Sayuri inquired.

"What if we put him in a situation we can control, where he has every opportunity to prove himself?"

"Sounds interesting. What do you have in mind?" The three girls continued on their way. Thoughts of shopping replaced by the Ranma planning sessions that had become ever so popular ever since he first arrived.

* * *

**I will be launching the other chapters as I finish editing them. -Zeltronica**


	2. Chapter 2 The party

**Notes: OKay so this is the second chapter I am in desperate need of sleep I will work on chapter:3 when I get up most everything is already ready for the launching, but due to original formatting its causing issues with Fan Fictions doc manager so I am having to wrestle the chapters into place which is not the easiest thing ever.**

* * *

**Ranma 1/2: Torn**

**Chapter 2: The Party**

**By Kit'ari**

For what seemed to be the hundredth time, Ranma decided to ask of her fiancee "Tell me again why I'm coming?"

"Because your mother thought it would be a good idea," Akane answered, her annoyance plainly showing.

"So, that still doesn't explain why you're draggin' me here." Ranma glanced over at Akane. "I mean, it isn't like y- anyone is gonna want me there. I am not a real girl, ya know"

"Then don't come! You're right, forget about what you said to your mother!" Akane barked. "Look, all you have to do is not do anything to embarrass me. Got it?"

"Sheesh, got it!" Ranma-chan said, shaking her head. Why did her mother have to show up when Akane was going over to a friend's house for a stupid slumber party? Of course, she insisted Akane take her 'cousin,' Ranko. _'Good way to make friends,' she says. 'I'll be lucky if they don't wanna kill me on the spot.'_ Ranma-chan thought gloomily to herself. _'Curse no baka.'_

"Here we are. Now promise me you will try to stay a girl all night, and that you won't do anything to embarrass me." Ranma-chan looked at Akane with a pleading expression. "Promise me, Ranma."

"Oh, all right!"

"All right, what?"

"I promise."

"Good." Akane reached up and knocked on the door.

**XXXXXX **

**XXXXXX **

Yuka opened the door and smiled. 'Right on time,' she thought. Outside, Akane and Onna-Ranma stood waiting. Both girls were holding small overnight bags.

"Hey, Akane," Yuka exclaimed. She glanced down the hall, then added, "Ranko."

"Hey, why'd you call me Ranko?" Ranma-chan asked.

"My Mother doesn't know about your curse, but she does know Akane is engaged to a Ranma," Yuka explained.

"I'm not really a girl, ya know. I don't think I should try ta hide it," Ranma challenged.

"Ranma," Akane growled, "this is a girl's night. Get it? Girl's Night."

"Exactly!" Ranma countered. "

Your Mom wanted you here and if you change back, Yuka will probably get in trouble for having a boy here. You don't want Yuka to get into trouble do you?" Akane asked with a huff.

Ranma blinked twice then shook his head no. "I guess not," Ranma mumbled.

"It'll be all right, Ranko," Yuka replied. "You'll see. Just follow me, guys." Yuka leading the procession to where the other girls were waiting.

XXXXX

XXXXX

"What's taking that idiot so long?" Akane huffed, though, there was no real anger in her tone.

The girls had all used Yuka's room to change in while Ranma had claimed the bathroom. Akane had been nervous about with might happen if he had returned before they did. As it was, she had changed in record time. More than fifteen minutes had passed now, and they were all getting bored waiting for Ranma.

"I guess I'll go see what's taking hi- er, her so long," Akane announced a little too loudly.

Everyone glanced quickly toward the kitchen. Yuka had tried to tell her mother once when Ranma's secret first came out, but she never believed her. Yuka's mother was also a little more prudish than, oh say Kasumi, when it came to some things. Now that they were, in fact, smuggling a boy into their slumber party, they didn't think now would be a good time for her to learn the truth.

After the brief pause, Akane continued on her way to drag Ranma back to the party.

Akane banged twice on the bathroom door.

"W-who's there?" came Ranma's stuttered reply in response to the knocking.

Akane responded "It's me. The others are already dressed, you know. It's safe for you to come out now."

"Uh, I don't know about that. I really think I should just go home now." came her fiancee's words from the other side of the door.

Akane clenched her fist tight but managed to keep her temper in check unclenching her fist "Oh, no you don't. You promised me."

Slowly, the door opened revealing a very healthy red-head wearing her usual undershirt and a pair of boxers.

Akane groaned inwardly."That's what you brought to wear?" Ranma gained a puzzled look "Mom said take what I usually sleep in."

"Yes, but..." Akane trailed off. 'I suppose I should be glad he doesn't sleep topless, or nude,' she thought with a slight blush at the images that thought brought to mind. Fortunately, Ranma was gazing intently at the floor instead of watching her. "Let me go talk to Yuka and see if she has anything you can wear."

Ranma shaking her head negatively "Ah, I don't think that'd be a good idea."

"You can't wear that. Besides, you would feel a lot more comfortable wearing something like the rest of us are wearing."

"The last thing I need is ta feel more comfortable with this," Ranma mumbled with a sigh.

Akane only turned and left. She didn't want this to turn into another of their arguments. This place wouldn't stand up to it and the last thing she wanted was to be no longer welcomed at her friends' houses.

**XXXXX **

**XXXXX **

"So, how can I... Oh, I see what Akane meant." Ranma jumped at Yuka's sudden appearance. "What were you looking for?" Yuka asked, noticing that the cabinet doors were all open, and it looked like someone was rummaging around. Not messy, just not as neat as her mom usually kept it.

"Ah..." Ranma began, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Well, let me get you something first, then maybe I can help," Yuka said giving the red-head an assuring smile.

**XXXXX **

**XXXXX**

A short while later found a young buxom redhead staring into the mirror wearing a long white button-down shirt that was just long enough to cover the boxer shorts she was wearing. All of Yuka's nightgowns were far too girly for Ranma's tastes. Yuka had laughingly agreed about some of them. Then she brought out one of her father's shirts she had commandeered some months back.

Yuka smirked as she looked at the girl in front of her. If only she could look that good in it. Not that she was about to tell Ranma that. She shook her head ruefully.

Ranma took in a deep breath, holding back the slight wince the constricting device across her chest caused. "Do I have ta wear it?"

Yuka looked into the mirror. She knew the bra she loaned Ranma was a little small, and probably pinched some. "I know it's a little uncomfortable," she began. Ranma turned to give her a look. "Why's it so important?"

"Mom doesn't know about the curse. And, well, a girl flopping around like you do..." she trailed off, not really sure what she should say.

Feeling defeated "Okay," Ranma said, after letting out a long breath. Once again, Ranma looked forlornly into the sink, as if it held all the answers. "Ranma?" Yuka trailed off. "It's Ranko, remember?" Ranma attempted a smile, but it didn't come close.

"Is something wrong?" "Uh, this is dumb. I shouldn't be here," Ranma blurted out. "I really shouldn't be here, not tonight, 'specially not tonight," Ranma-chan mumbled almost to softly for Yuka to hear.

"What's wrong with tonight?" Yuka asked softly. Ranma's only response was to look shamefacedly at the ground. "Should I get Akane?"

"No," Ranma-chan almost blurted out. "Why?" Yuka looked into the reflection of Ranma's eyes. "I don't want Akane knowin'." Yuka stared at Ranma hard. "Please?" he finished. "What don't you want to tell Akane?" Yuka frowned, _'This could not be good.'_

"It's... uh..." Ranma-chan floundered. "Forget it. Just forget it. It's my problem."

"So, are you going to stay in here all night, or are you coming out to join us?"

"I hav'ta go home. I can't stay here. Not when..." Yuka raised an eyebrow until she thought how Nabiki-ish that must look. "Look. If you're leaving, then you are going to have to go out there and explain why to Akane."

"N- n- n-" Ranma-chan muttered while going completely white. "I can't!" Yuka moved to close the seat on the western style toilet so she could sit when she noticed several tissues and spots of pink inside. Ranma moved to flush the toilet, but the damage was done. Yuka turned to Ranma, her eyes wide open, "You're not..."

Ranma-chan only nodded, too embarrassed to say anything. "B- but you're a boy!" Ranma-chan continued to nod. "But that would mean..." "Believe me, I know what it means," Ranma-chan whispered gruffly. "Give me a sec, I'll get what you need," she whispered. Actually, she just needed out of there. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised, but it still felt like some fundamental law of nature had just been shattered in her mind.

"Please don't tell Akane," Ranma begged as she got up. Yuka nodded as she stiffly walked out.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

"What took you two so long?" Akane's voice demanded as Yuka and Ranma stepped into the living room. After a quick glance, Ranma spotted her her blue-haired fiancee leaning back in a reclining chair with Sayuri and another girl, Myako, poised over her.

"You look so cute," the other girl called with a smirk. "A real wolf in sheep's clothing," Sayuri poked.

"After we finish with Akane, You're next!" Myako informed Ranma.

"Next?" Ranma and Yuka said at once.

"Yeah, we're helping each other with our make-up. You know, sharing girl secrets and stuff." Sayuri continued.

"Uh, that's okay-really," Ranma-chan replied, her eyes wide with alarm.

"But I insist. It's the least I can do," Myako pushed.

"It'll be okay, Ranko," Yuka tried to help.

"Finished!" Myako exclaimed.

"Wow!" Ranma couldn't keep the word from his lips as Akane got up and turned around to show everyone. 'She looks...' his brain couldn't find the words. "Just wait until we're through with you!" Myako chimed. She did like teasing Ranma, but this was what she had been looking forward to. Myako loved make-up. Being in the drama club, she usually volunteered to do the make-up and costumes.

She was very disappointed when she didn't get to work on Ranma during the Romeo and Juliet play, then again she was probably safer that way. But the chance to work on his girl form - that was far too much to pass up. He called it a curse. She wished she could be that beautiful without trying.

Ranma sat in the chair Akane had just vacated, still too stunned by Akane's appearance to realize just what she was doing or that she should be protesting. Myako's eyes already analyzing her face for the best colors to bring out her eyes while complementing her complexion and the shape of her face. The entire process turned into an incredible exercise in the 'soul of ice' technique.

_'If Cologne had done this, learnin' the Hirou-Shoten-Ha would a' been nothin','_ Ranma thought grumpily, as someone did something to her eyebrows. "Okay, guys!" Myako called out. "Get ready!" The other girls gathered around, waiting for the unveiling. As Ranma stood up to give everyone a better look, everyone's jaw hit the floor. Everyone was well aware of her unfair cuteness. No one in the room was ready for the pure glory of the beautiful woman now standing before them.

Ranma blushed self-consciously, under the sudden scrutiny, while tilting her head demurely toward the floor. This, of course, was like throwing gasoline on the fire of her radiant feminine appearance. Had they been able to see into the house every male within ten blocks suddenly would have found themselves struck speechless for no apparent reason other to gaze upon her person.

"Hey, someone grab a mirror. I want to know what Ranko thinks," Myako called after taking a few shots with her handy camera. She had her portfolio to think of. 'If I could convince Ranko to let me do this again later...' her thoughts drifted off, as she started to drool. Images of working with all the big teen-idols, all of them demanding that she be the only one to work on them, danced through her head.

"I- is th- I mean, is that really me?" the red-haired stuttered out.

Yuka, Akane, and Myako couldn't help but giggle at Ranma's reaction.

_'Wow, I mean ...'_ Ranma thought to herself, her brain far too overloaded to even practice the Saotome foot-in-mouth attack. Myako continued to take pictures. Idly wondering what percentage she could get from Nabiki for the sales of these photos.

**XXXXX **

**XXXXX **

Ranma sat next to Yuka and Akane on the couch as Sayuri put the tape in the VCR. Turning back to the group, she scowled. She had hoped to be able to corner Ranma between her and Akane. _'Oh well, this little surprise should show Akane and Yuka.'_ Sayuri couldn't keep the smirk off her face as the story, They Were eleven, started to play. Ever now and then, she would shoot a quick glance over at Ranma.

Usually, he was yawning or doing some other thing to feign disinterest, but he was keeping an eye on it. With nervous anticipation she waited for the edit that she knew was in there. While she did own a copy, this was her brother's tape. He always copied scenes from the various hentai movies his friends owned. She had discovered this quite by accident, but never told him she knew.

A trump card she had held over her brother. She was not disappointed. Suddenly, right after a scene where everyone was panicking because the space station had altered its orbit, slimy tentacles started grabbing school girls that weren't in the show five seconds before. "Sayuri!" Yuka hissed. "What is that!" Everyone turned to face Sayuri, who shrugged her shoulders. "I own the laser disk, this is my brother's tape. How was I supposed to know he had something like this on it?" she replied coyly, looking over to see Ranma's reaction.

Yuka jumped up to turn the VCR off before her mother came in. "I- I- I'll go see if I can help in the kitchen," a very pale Ranma announced, jumping up from the couch as soon as Yuka moved. _'That was an odd reaction,'_ Sayuri thought. _'He was shaking. If I didn't know better...'_ she smirked at the joke to herself, then shrugged it off.

It wasn't quite exactly the reaction she had hoped for.

**XXXXX**

** XXXXX**

"Well, now what?" Yuka asked after Ranma and her mother brought snacks in from the kitchen. They were supposed to be watching the movie while munching, but she wasn't about to trust any of the tapes Sayuri brought.

"How about truth or dare?" Sayuri asked. "I don't think so," Yuka started to say, trying to stop this incident before it started, but her mother called her from the kitchen. "Coming," she replied after a sigh. "How do you play that?" Yuka heard Ranma ask as she entered the kitchen. "Simple." Sayuri started. "Someone asks you a question, then you either have to answer that question truthfully, or you have to take the dare. If you take the dare, you have to do whatever they dare you to do. Got it?"

Ranma nodded.

"Good. I'll go first." Sayuri decided. "Myako. Have you ever kissed a boy, and if so whom? Truth or dare?" She had a few ideas to liven things up but wanted to wait to see where Ranma would go with it. Besides, it would be easier to corner him after everyone else had a go. "Uh," Myako froze, her cheeks turning a definite shade of pink. She glanced over at Ranma before answering, "Yes," she nearly squeaked out. "Tahashi-kun," she finished. Akane looked over at her friend at this. She knew she liked male martial-gymnast, but she had never known he returned the feelings.

"Okay, my turn." She looked around the room; Yuka wasn't back yet. "Akane." The question 'Do you prefer Ranma's boy side or girl side?' was hard to push to the side. That would be a very bad question she concluded. "What is your favorite color?" she finished lamely, then shook her head. She couldn't think of anything else, but even that was lame.

Everyone knew her favorite color was... "Blue-gray," Akane said without hesitation, then blinked. She had meant to say yellow. 'Why did I say blue-gray? Yellow is my favorite, right?' Shaking that thought for another time, she looked around to choose her victim. She locked eyes with Ranma. "Ran- ko. Why do you always fight with Ryoga? Truth or dare?" Ranma eyes attempted to leap out of her skull at that question. Sayuri noticed and grinned. She knew there had to be something there. "D- dare," Ranma called. She hated to, but she had to keep her promise.

"Hmmm, a dare. Let me think for a moment." Akane smiled._ 'This is going to be fun.'_ she started to speak when a shouting match had ensued...

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT HER OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW, YOUNG LADY!" came a distinctive voice from the kitchen. "SHE'S MY FRIEND, I AM NOT JUST Going..." Yuka's voice trailed down too far to make out. "I WILL NOT HAVE THAT TYPE OF GIRL IN MY HOUSE!"

"I think, maybe I should just go now," Ranma said meekly.

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG..." "NOTHING WRONG? NOTHING WRONG? I TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG, DAUGHTER..." "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER! HOW CAN YOU PASS JUDGEMENT LIKE THAT?" Silence filled the living room, only punctuated by an occasional banging and muffled shouts just low enough not to be understood. Everyone watched the kitchen door with wide eyes. They hadn't expected this. "I WILL NOT BEND ON THIS, DAUGHTER!" "I WON'T ABANDON MY FRIEND!" "THEN MY DAUGHTER IS DEAD TO ME. I DON'T KNOW YOU!"

All the girls gasped. Ranma turned pale. "What did..." Ranma was cut off as Yuka came storming into the room. "I am sorry guys, I guess the party's over." She looked like she was about to cry. Ranma was shaking, she wanted to rush in there and try to straighten things out, only she had no clue what was going on, other than the sinking feeling that it was her fault. "You shouldn't have done that. I'll just go," Ranma blurted out. Everyone looked at her. "Thanks Ranma." Yuka tried to smile. "But no, I stick by my friends, and I mean it." Ranma started to open her mouth to protest some more, but Yuka shook her head. "No Ranma. This is mine to deal with."

Ranma looked into Yuka's eyes and saw the same determination that always made her back down from Akane. She knew the girl would not be swayed in this. That was one of the things she respected most about Akane, even if it did always get her into trouble. "Just remember, you don't have to do this for me."

"I'm not. I am doing this for me." Yuka's expression tightened. Gathering her resolve, she saw her friends to the door, before locking herself in her room. It was a long quiet walk home for Akane and Ranma.

**XXXXX**

** XXXXX**

"Last night not go too well?" Nabiki observed the next morning. She wasn't really surprised that they had come back sometime last night. Actually, she was surprised that they had stayed as long as they apparently did. "I don't want to talk about it," Akane said gruffly.

Not even bothering to look up at Nabiki. She remembered when she first heard that some of Akane's friends were planning a slumber party for Ranma. Just thinking about it had brightened her entire week. When she had overheard Akane talking to Mrs. Saotome, she shook her head. Who knew that her little sister had learned something from her after all.

She had thought of a few ways she could make money off of that knowledge, but she couldn't do that to Yuka. Her and Sayuri were two of the few friends that had stuck by Akane during the early morning exercises that had so occupied Akane's time before Ranma had shown up. For that she was grateful. The damage that could be done to her home, Nabiki didn't even want to think about it.

So, as always, Nabiki paid her perceived debts behind the scenes, by keeping the knowledge out of certain ears as best she could. For his part, Ranma just sat there looking very guilty. Nabiki turned her attention back to breakfast. Her sister wasn't about to talk, and the little chance she had of getting anything out of Ranma would have to wait until she could get him alone.

"I need to go practice," Ranma announced. Nabiki raised an eyebrow. Kasumi looked slightly worried. Akane ignored him. The only contact he had made with his food was to protect it from the elder Saotome, and even that was half-hearted. After breakfast, Akane had rushed to get dressed and left to go meet with her friends. Nabiki looked for Ranma, but apparently, he had also taken off. And so the calm before the storm that was Sunday passed.


	3. Chapter 3 Thoughtless Words and Wordless

**Boy oh boy, this story is proving a challenge due to the format it bunches the paragraphs into one blob so leaves me with lots of work, but then what great challenge in itself is without its perks and rewards. -Zeltronica**

**As Promised chapter: 3 the very next day hopefully later today chapter: 4 will be launched.**

**I hope that everybody is having a good week and year so far, if not cheer up life will get better remember its always a storm before it will get calm.**

* * *

**Ranma 1/2: Torn** **Chapter 3: **

**Thoughtless Words & Wordless Thoughts**

**By Kit'ari**

Monday, Akane returned home from her early morning jog. She loved the crisp cool morning air, which is why she had started running earlier and not because she wanted to watch that jerk and his father spar over the backyard.

On her way to the furo, she noted that she couldn't hear Uncle Saotome moving about, which meant that he and her father must have been out late again. Therefore she would have to get that baka up for breakfast this morning.

Sliding the door open to the changing room, she was surprised to find Ranma standing there, staring at the calendar that hung on the wall.

"Excuse me," Akane barked, as she moved past Ranma. "There are others who'd like to clean up this morning, you know." She grumbled since she was still slightly miffed with Ranma due in part to the jerk having avoided her all day yesterday.

"A year ago, today," was Ranma's only response.

"Huh?"

"Nothin'," Ranma said while shaking his head then left the room.

"What do you mean, nothing?!" Akane half-screamed, but he didn't respond.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

The bell sounded for lunch. Students of classroom 1-F jumped up and dashed for their destinations. Most wanted to enjoy the nice day outside. Others were attempting to get to the juice and milk machines before the line was far too long.

Hiroshi stopped just a little before the classroom door. He looked back, shocked to see Ranma hadn't left his desk. Akane and Sayuri were standing at the front of the classroom waiting for Yuka to join them. Yuka hadn't even attempted to get up yet.

"Hey, man. That was the lunch bell you just slept through," Hiroshi called to Ranma with a grin.

"Come on Yuka, we need to talk," Sayuri barked, ignoring Ranma and Hiroshi.

Ranma took a deep breath and sighed. Yuka just stared at her desk.

"I'll catch up to you guys later," Yuka wavered.

"Come on, Yuka. You don't have to stay here with him," Sayuri huffed. Akane moved to sit down in one of the desks. "Not you too."

Ranma plopped his head on to his desktop. "Go ahead and go with your friends, Yuka," his muffled voice reverberated off the wooden desk.

Hiroshi blinked.

"You're my friend too," Yuka countered.

"How can you say that after what he did to you!" Sayuri shouted, taking Hiroshi by surprise.

"He didn't do anything!" Yuka cried.

"She's right, Yuka." Everyone boggled at Ranma. "I can't let you lose your mother or friends because of me."

Hiroshi blinked again. Apparently, he had missed a lot this weekend.

"I don't abandon my friends. And I'll say it again: You. Are. My. Friend."

"You can't be serious!" Sayuri replied incredulously.

"You have no idea what it's like to live without a mother or friends!" Ranma shouted, jumping up from his seat, continuing "I'm not gonna let you give all that up."

"You're not the one making me give anything up. They are."

Ranma walked over to one of the classroom windows and looked down into the schoolyard with a long while.

"Come on, Yuka. Let's go talk this over," Sayuri attempted.

"Fine. We can talk here." Yuka said as she glared directly at Sayuri. After a long pause, Hiroshi spoke up. "Just what happened this weekend?"

"We had a slumber party and..." Yuka began.

"And Ranma went? Cool, you sly dog! Why didn't you tell us?" Hiroshi interrupted only to find himself on the receiving end of four very cold stares. "Uh, right. Don't mind me." Silently he thanked his ancestors that looks couldn't kill.

"It's not like I wanted to go," Ranma said, breaking the moment.

"Ranma. You need to try to understand more what it's like to be a girl," Akane replied.

"Maybe I don't wanna understand," Ranma shot back.

"And what's wrong with being a girl?" Akane huffed.

"You have no idea what it's like, and you never tried! All you do is run to your friends and tell them how bad you've got it being engaged to some sex changing pervert!" Ranma took a deep breath before continuing. "Who do I have? No one! 'tween you and your sister, you've turned this entire school against me! You at least got to grow up with a normal life, with normal friends. All I have is a group of people who either try to kill me every time they see me or try to ra- force themselves on me like I'm some kinda' prize or something, anything but a person."

"Hey, thanks a lot" Hiroshi called from the doorway before Akane could bring up her retort.

"It's not that I don't mind you and Dai, and I know you try," Ranma spoke in a much softer tone. "But do you know how it makes me feel whenever we go out and I get splashed? I can't bear to look at ya when I'm like that, cause I know I'm gonna catch both of ya taking a peek at me." Ranma gestured to his chest for effect.

"Well, if you wouldn't pick on everybody, maybe they wouldn't want to fight you all the time!" Akane called out. She flinched at the hurt expression that crossed his face. She immediately wanted to take it back, to apologize; but like always, words abandoned her when she needed them most.

Ranma caught the pained expression on Akane's face. One he had felt on himself many times in the past. Genma had never been able to express his love with words. Indeed, Genma had never been very good expressing anything positive with words, but Ranma had long learned to seek out those hidden expressions. You couldn't get to Ranma's level without some ability to read people. He just had never learned how to apply what he knew.

He wasn't sure when Akane's unspoken feelings had started to mean more to him than his father's. But there was just too much that needed to be said. He never wanted to hurt anyone. Now the chaos that was his life was spreading too far, hurting even more people. He wanted nothing more than to set things right, but like always he had no clue how to do that. He needed to get away and think.

After the breathless pause between the two, Ranma turned and left the classroom. He didn't even look at Nabiki who had been standing next to the doorway the entire time.

No one moved or said anything in the classroom for the remainder of lunch.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

After school, Akane found a panting and slightly disheveled looking onna-Ranma under a certain bridge. She hadn't been able to find him at lunch, once she went to look. And he hadn't returned to class afterward either. Unfortunately, by that time the teacher had walked in and she couldn't come up with a good excuse to go look for him.

"Ranma?" She called tentatively. Here and the roof were some of the few places they would both sometimes let down their guard. She was still slightly angry for earlier, especially when he just ran off; however, this had become a kind of special neutral ground, and she didn't want to lose that.

"Schools out already?" Ranma-chan called back, not even turning to face Akane. "What's wrong?" she queried with a look of concern.

"W- who said anything was wrong?"

"Ranma, you're a lousy liar and after what happened earlier..." "I'm sorry," Ranma said tersely.

Akane spoke up "Now I know something's wrong."

"Ha ha."

"Please Ranma. You can talk to me."

Ranma-chan turned around, her mouth open as if to say something. Akane watched as too many emotions to read played across the delicate face of her iinazuke. For a moment, Ranma's eyes flashed with such a depth of pain that Akane felt her chest tighten. It was the same look held by a certain red-head when she was dropped off by a panda almost a year ago. Then it was gone.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Ranma." Akane failed to keep her voice from growling. She was a hairs breath away from beating whatever it was out of the neo-girl when her stomach took that moment to growl.

"You're right, we should be getting back. Maybe Kasumi has something out we can snack on!" Ranma gave her confidant everything-is-okay smirk and took off, practically dragging Akane behind.

Akane sighed. 'Okay, skipping lunch looking for this idiot wasn't such a good idea. Once a Saotome gets food on the brain...' she left off with that thought.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

That night, Akane tossed and turned in her bed. For some reason, sleep just did not seem to want to find her. She rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

Dinner had gone normally, at least for this family. Akane thought back over the day and how Ranma had been acting lately. Not that she was concerned for the idiot. Akane got out of bed and slowly crept up to the Saotome's room. For a while there, it felt like they were getting closer despite their parents and all his iinazuke.

Carefully peeking inside, she saw Ranma's futon empty. Several months ago, Ranma had started backing off from her. When he suddenly announced he needed to go off to train against some technique Ryouga had discovered, she knew he was lying but didn't say anything. Two months after that, he returned and things almost went back to normal. Only, she felt there was something off with her errant iinazuke.

When she discovered him missing one night, she confronted him. That only led to a flattened Ranma. A few nights later, she again found him missing. She had considered going to uncle Saotome about this, but couldn't for some reason.

She had tried to follow him a couple of times, but following a fast moving, Ranma was just on this side of impossible. With a heavy sigh, Akane did what she always did on the nights she found him missing. She went downstairs to raid the ice-cream.

"Why me?" Akane thought aloud. "When did it become so easy to blame everything on him?" She knew most of it wasn't his fault. 'Not that he really helps things, but it didn't always start out as his fault,' she thought ruefully to herself.

Her life had always been filled with chaos. From getting lost in Ryugenzawa to having most of the boys at school attack her every morning for over a month and a half. If anything, Ranma had brought a little stability into her life. Sure, she still got kidnapped more than the average daughter of a wealthy tycoon in a movie, but Ranma was always there to save her. "And how do I repay him?' she said her thought out loud in a mere whisper.

'_Maybe if he had come before that mess started at school.'_ Akane frowned.

She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Playing the 'What If' game. She had, had her temper before high school and still had her thoughts on the differences between boys and men... But she hadn't had to face the endless nightmare that was to become her morning routine.

No one had listened. No one had even cared. Nothing she said got through to those perverts. And they didn't even care about the pain she handed out each morning either. There she was, attacked by a mindless mob of hormones crazed boys every morning, and it would seem everyone acted like it was her fault.

Most of the girls were upset with her for 'stealing' all the boys' attention. The teachers were only upset that she had trouble making it to class on time. Her own sister merely timed how long the fights lasted not once attempting to put a stop to the chaos.

She remembered wondering how they would react if she had ever lost. Imagining the shouts of encouragement as the boys, heady with their victory, would rip her clothes off. Oh, the stated terms of victory were "permission to date her," but she had no illusions about a group of boys that had decided that "no" meant all they needed to do was beat her into saying "Yes."

As it became clear they weren't going to stop, she channeled that fear into a more comfortable emotion, anger. If they won, she knew, having her at the disadvantage they would have no reason to just stop there. And it was painfully obvious that no one from the school would even try to stop them. Everyone would probably just be happy it was over.

Akane wiped at her tears that had started to form. She had tried to put all of that behind her, but it still hurt her too deeply. Coming home to Kasumi, who would chastise her for fighting in school hadn't helped things at all. She knew Kasumi didn't know all of the details, but it still felt like she was betrayed by her family.

_'Yeah,'_ she thought, _'I was just primed to meet my iinazuke.'_ _'_

_Both of my sisters just pushing him on me was of no help. Being a boy that had just seen me naked hadn't been the best start. Nor did it help that he had already demonstrated that he could do anything to me, and there wasn't a thing I could do to stop him. Maybe I could have handled it better if he had let me think I at least had a chance.'_ She shook her head going on to think. _'No, probably not.'_

Thinking back over all the times he had come to her aid or fought over her. Even when his pride made him claim to be other reasons when pressed, she always knew he really came for her. She thought back to the ice skating match. The reason he claimed for fighting was to pay the jerk back for kissing him. Yet he was already going to fight so she could get p-chan back, and he hated p-chan.

Yet she couldn't get that night out of her head. It was more of a nightmare to her. Waking up only to find Ranma practically pinning her to her bed. Akane shivered. She, of course, promptly tossed the pervert out the window. That she was able to do so didn't help her agitation at all. She felt he was just toying with her. There was no way she could have really stopped him.

Akane's eyes narrowed as memories of the next day returned. Instead of kicking them out of the house, her own father and Ranma's had given him their blessings for trying that. She didn't sleep a wink the next few nights out of fear that he would return. His attempts to sidestep the issue, saying there was no way he'd want to do anything like that with her were laughable at best. Especially since he couldn't give her any other reason for him to have been in her room.

_'Still, he hadn't tried that again since.'_ She shook away the slight feeling of disappointment that thought elicited. There was no way she wanted him to sneak into her bed again.

With a wistful sigh, Akane put her empty bowl in the sink and headed back to bed. She was not going to get any answers tonight. Ranma just confused her too much. She wished they could talk, but knew that wasn't about to happen anytime soon. If only he would talk to her. But he was far too stubborn for that.

* * *

Notes: So I did some research and I don't plan to change anything with exception of formatting and typo/gram issues which I may still have some mistakes even I missed or made however if you read the word: _iinazuke _(It stands for Illegitament wife)


	4. Chapter 4 Truth and Consequences

**Notes: Okay so here is chapter:4 as promised.**

**I am going to take a small break to complete some FFXIV quests and level my Dark Knight for a bit then I will get started on vamping Chapter:5**

**I take no real credit for writing this story since I am but cleaning up things and posting a story that hasn't seen the light of day in eight years, I do hope you all are enjoying the story thus far as much as I am.**

**When I first received this story from its original Author I skimmed over it the first time and tossed it in my archives meaning to get to it as soon as possible I told the original Author to keep the story up until I was ready to vamp it and relaunch it but she didn't wait so I apologize to the original readers for waiting so long to get things done.**

**As you all are undoubtedly sure of. I have a lot on my plate and well this adds more to the plate so to speak, but a burden I promised to bear and bear it I will for the sake of the story and you the readers. -Zeltronica**

* * *

**Ranma 1/2: Torn** **Chapter 4: **

**Truth and Consequences**

As most students made their way to their favorite lunchtime spots, Yuka ran around the school searching for Ranma. Just after the teacher had dismissed the class for lunch, Daisuke jumped up and tripped over his desk. This caused him to spill his drink over Ranma's head. Onna-Ranma responded by cursing the poor boy out in front of the entire class, punctuating the end by planting her right fist into the wall behind him missing his left ear by about two centimeters.

A flash of red helped her to find the neo-girl sulking in the light grove behind the school. "Ranma," Yuka prompted timidly.

Ranma jerked toward Yuka and took a half step back. Yuka couldn't help but to flinch at the sudden movement. "Ya shouldn't be here," Ranma mumbled.

"I thought you might like this," Yuka replied, holding up her thermos.

"Tea?" the red-head queried "No, hot water, dummy," Yuka said. She winced at her own unintended Akane-ism.

"Oh, U'm thanks," Ranma replied as she accepted taking the thermos in hand.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Yuka asked as Ranma returned to his true gender. "I hate my life," Ranma said in a mere whisper.

Before Yuka could respond to that Akane came storming up. "Just what do you think you were doing, Ranma!" Akane demanded of her raven-haired fiancee.

"What makes you think a tomboy like you would ever understand!" Ranma returned vehemently.

"This is the thanks I get for trying to help you!"

"I don't need or want any help from a sexless uncute..."

Yuka watched the shock and hurt cross Akane's face like a slap. Akane's form trembled for the second and a half it took for her to boil over. "Ranma! You jerk!" Akane cried out as she slammed her fist into Ranma's jaw sending the poor boy sky high and out of sight. "Akane!" Yuka exclaimed. "Just what do you think you're doing?!"

"H-he deserved it!" Akane proclaimed. She was still shaking and looked like she couldn't decide whether to break down crying or storm off looking for things to break.

"No, he didn't!"

"Oh please! He's been begging for that all day. I'm more surprised I didn't nail him during class!"

"Well, considering what he's going through right now, I'm not surprised!"

"And just what's he going through, right now?" Akane angrily shot back. Yuka slapped both her hands over mouth as her brain finally caught up to what she was saying.

"I guess you two are getting rather cozy," Sayuri interjected. "If Ranma can tell you stuff he can't tell his iinazuke."

Yuka could feel the blood drain from her face as she realized Sayuri had also approached. She knew the other girl wouldn't let this go. "So you're the one," Akane hissed and took a menacing step toward Yuka.

"I can't tell, I promised," Yuka whimpered. 'How did I get myself into this mess?' she wondered to herself.

"Fine." Akane's eyes narrowed, causing Yuka to take an involuntary step back. "I guess I'll have to beat it out of him!"

"No please! You don't have to do that," Yuka pleaded. _'This is getting way out of control!'_

"Then talk." Akane crossed her arms over her chest while tilting her head slightly forward. That seemed only to add to the weight of the accusation and hurt in Akane's eyes. Except for her eyes, Sayuri's face was completely devoid of emotion or expression. Her eyes, though, reflected Akane's look of betrayal. Things were becoming incredibly complicated.

Yuka had promised not to tell. She had promised because Ranma thought it would only make things worse. Closing her eyes, Yuka tried to gather her thoughts. She wasn't a martial artist, but she knew how much Ranma's promises meant.

If she told, she would be breaking a trust. If she didn't, then everything Ranma hoped to achieve by not telling would get blown to kingdom come. She knew Akane would never get the truth from him. That would drive a deeper wedge between the two. A wedge that she was beginning to doubt could ever be crossed. Ranma didn't want Akane to think any worse of him. By not telling, Yuka would be implying much worse things.

"Come on, Akane," Sayuri broke into Yuka's thoughts. "She isn't going to tell us anything."

"Wait!" Yuka held up a hand to stop them.

Yuka looked between Akane and Sayuri. The look on Sayuri's face told her she wasn't about to leave. Taking a deep breath, Yuka decided the only thing she could do was to try to honor the spirit of the promise, if not the promise itself. "Promise me you will not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." The irony of that statement wasn't lost on Yuka.

"We promise," Akane answered. Akane and Sayuri looked at her expectantly. "Remember Saturday night?" Yuka asked rhetorically. "The reason Ranma was hiding in the bathroom wasn't because of the clothes she brought..."

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

"Nabiki," Sayuri called out. The school was just letting out. "Yes?" Nabiki replied in one of her more playful tones. She was very happy.

"Did Myako talk to you about the pictures she took this weekend?" "Yes, I believe she mentioned something about them. Why do you ask?" Nabiki smirked. "Are you interested in a print?" She asked while patting her book bag.

"No!" Sayuri almost growled. "Of course not."

"Uh huh."

"Anyway," Sayuri started again. "I was wondering if we could talk about reducing my debt?"

"Oh, I think I might have some time." Nabiki smiled inwardly. Today, Myako had come to her with pictures of a Ranma-chan that she wouldn't have recognized without being told who it was. Today, her aid and best friend had found the first real lead to where Dr. Tofu moved. Now, Sayuri came to her to pay off her debt. 'Oh yes, this is a good day,' she thought to herself.

_'And I haven't even had to do anything yet.'_

**XXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXX**

"I'm home!" Ranma called out. _'This is not my week,'_ he thought grumpily. The school was out, but he hadn't returned after his impromptu dip in the pool. His thoughts still revolved around his reaction to Daisuke spilled his drink on him at lunch. While he had always found it annoying, he hadn't blown up like that since he first stepped out of the pool in Jusenkyo. He was losing it, and he knew it.

Yet another unwanted surprise that he would have to learn to deal with. _'I hate this curse,'_ he hissed in his thoughts.

"Oh, Ranma!" Nabiki cheerfully called out. Ranma cringed when he heard the tone she used. It meant he was about to lose another pocket full of money. "We need to talk," she added.

"Uh, what about?"

"Follow me." Nabiki shot him a catty smirk while her eyes glinted with raw hunger. Ranma shivered briefly until she turned toward the stairs. He just knew he wasn't going to like this. Against his better judgment, he followed. Nabiki headed straight for her room. He hesitated at the open door. Nabiki quickly snatched something off of her bed and threw it at him. Before he knew it, his hands shot out and deftly caught the items.

"Change and put those on," Nabiki ordered. She picked up her camera and began checking it.

"What?" Ranma replied more than asked. "No," he declared once he saw what the items were.

"Why do you always have to do things the hard way?" Nabiki asked in a teasingly rhetorical way.

"There is no way you're gettin' me into this!" Ranma barked as he held up the lacy feminine garments. Nabiki in response "Well, of course not," Ranma blinked then smiled at the perceived victory.

"Those won't fit you. You'll have to change first."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

"You had better hurry if you want to be through before Akane sees you in those."

"I said there is no way you're gettin' me into that, and that's final!" Ranma turned to leave. "Oh, I wonder if Kasumi has started dinner yet? Because I'm sure she'd like to make something extra nice for your special day, Ranma." Ranma had the door open and one foot out in the hall when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Every part of him was screaming to run and not listen to Nabiki, but he stood rooted in his spot. "Wha- what do you mean?" He didn't turn around. "Why, you're blooming into womanhood, of course!" Nabiki exclaimed far too cheerfully. She stepped forward and scooped up the discarded unmentionables.

"Uuuhhhh," Ranma responded meaninglessly. He racked his brain for a way out of this, but he was cornered. Mentally, he cursed Yuka.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

"And one more," Nabiki announced, just before another flash covered Ranma-chan blinding her, she breathed a sigh of relief. It was over.

"Here, now put this on." Nabiki handed the smaller neo-girl some white cloth.

"What?! You said that was the last one!"

"No, I said one more of what you're wearing. Now change quickly." Ranma unfolded said garment. It was a one-piece white bathing suit. It even looked a little more decent than what she had worn to the beach before. She spun toward the door to go change. She might not have been happy posing for Nabiki's pictures, but if she wanted Nabiki to lighten up, she wasn't going to give Nabiki a chance to change her mind.

"Why don't you change here?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you do want to get this over with, don't you? You're already a girl, so it isn't like you don't have anything I haven't already seen." Ranma hesitated.

"Well, if you want to waste time running up and down the hall, that's fine with me, but do you really want to risk someone seeing you like that?" With a sigh, Ranma turned around and draped the suit across Nabiki's bed. She just wanted to get this over with before Akane came home, and she was already on borrowed time. She stretched her arms behind her, trying to reach the clasp to unhook the bra.

Just as the clasp came undone, a flash went off from the side. "That's it!" Ranma shouted while shooting a glare at Nabiki. "Calm down, Saotome," Nabiki soothed. "Here, I'll even put the camera here on my desk." She reached over and set her pride and joy down lightly on her desk. The lens rotated slightly and a red light blinked, but nothing more seemed to come from the camera.

Ranma looked at her uncertainly. Nabiki smiled and moved further away from the camera. Ranma stood there for a before deciding to just get it over and done with. Dropping the bra to the floor, she reached down to grab the waistband of her panties. As she pushed them to just below her knees, the flash went off again. She shot a quick panicked glare at the camera, but it was still sitting on the desk looking quite harmless.

"Oh my! How did that happen?" Nabiki stated with a knowing smirk. She looked up, but only saw the after image from Ranma's speedy departure. "Oh well, guess the bathing suit will have to wait till next time."

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX **

"Ranma," Kasumi inquired as the aforementioned boy walked into the living room.

"Wha-!" Ranma exclaimed, momentarily surprised. "Have you seen Akane?"

"Naw, haven't seen her since she kicked me outta school for no reason," Ranma huffed. Though he was more upset about Yuka betraying him and what had just happened upstairs.

"Well, could you go look for her? Dinner is almost ready."

Ranma looked up at Kasumi, the denial already on his tongue. If their fathers had heard and jumped in, it would have been easy to protest, but turning down the elder Tendou girl was not an easy thing to do. _'Besides,'_ he thought to himself. _'you don't really wanna be here right now anyway.'_

"Sure, Kasumi." Ranma turned to march off. "Oh, and Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah?" "I have another letter..." Kasumi trailed off. "Sure," Ranma answered with a bright smile since he looked forward to delivering said letter.


	5. Chapter 5 Lost and Found

**Notes: Chapter 5 as promised I will be working on chapter six just after the launch of this chapter.**

**Forgive the fact I am not fluffing the content as much as I would one of my stories, any fluffing that may get added will be in the chapters I add after the 19th chapter and no sooner. To change the original content too much would be disrespectful to my friend and I do not wish to honor her memory that way so as said before I plan to keep most the original writings intact only adding detail where I believe the readers might be confused. -Zeltronica**

* * *

**Ranma 1/2: Torn** **Chapter 5: **

**Lost and Found**

**By Kit'ari**

"Ranma!" a voice yelled from behind said, boy.

He turned around and spotted Yuka waving. His eyes narrowed as feelings of anger and humiliation flashed through him. Abruptly, he spun back around and marched on. While he wasn't in the mood to talk to her at the moment, part of him wanted to know why she did it. "Ranma! Wait up!" He tensed, ready to take to the high road.

"Wait! Please, Ranma!" He closed his eyes. He thought of all the trouble she was going through. The fight with her mother and her friends. Yet, she had told Nabiki. "Thanks for waiting up, Ranma," Yuka huffed, as she tried to catch her breath. "I thought you were going to take off there for a second."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why'd ya do it, Yuka?" Ranma asked as he finally spun around to face the girl. "Do what?" Yuka responded, truly puzzled.

"Tell Nabiki about me," Ranma sniped, though the pain was clear in his voice and eyes.

"I didn't tell... Sayuri," Yuka growled. Her expression darkened.

"What does Sayuri have to do with it?"

"She must have told Nabiki."

"And how did she find out!" Yuka turned slightly away, suddenly no longer able to meet his gaze.

"I-I kind of told her."

"What!" he yelled.

"I had to, or Akane would've..."

"You told Akane to!"

"I didn't have a choice!"

"Who else ya been blabberin' to?"

"It wasn't like that!"

"Then what was it like?" "Sayuri made it sound like you were cheating on Akane with me." Ranma continued to stare at her. "Look, you were acting off all day. You need to talk to someone about what you're going through."

"So, that means ya gotta tell the whole school?" "No," Yuka answered. "Sayuri figured out I knew something, and when I wouldn't tell them, she made it sound worse than it was."

"Worse? How can it get any worse?"

"If I didn't say anything, would you have when Akane came up demanding to know what was going on?"

"Of course not!"

"Akane knew I knew something, and with Sayuri implying something going on between us, how do you think that would've looked?"

"There ain't nothin' goin' on between us."

"I know that, but it wouldn't have looked like that."

"Not like she'd believe me anyway."

"Well, you are hiding things from her."

"Nothin' she needs ta know about."

"She's your iinazuke."

"That's our folk's idea."

"So you don't care what she thinks?"

"Of course I..." Ranma looked away. "Anyway, it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters, Ranma."

"She ain't never gonna trust me."

"Ranma, Akane trusts you a lot." Ranma snorted. "She trusts you with her life." Yuka stepped up to him and, with a soft gentle touch, turned his head so they were looking eye to eye. "But how can you expect her to trust you with her heart when you lie and keep secrets from her?" Ranma flinched at the girl's words knowing full well they held a certain truth.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

"Hey, Ken! How's the arm?" one heavy-set youth asked of his lanky companion. "Ryu!" Ken responded with a smile. "It's still a little stiff," he said as he flexed his right arm.

"To bad about your knife."

"That's okay, I got something better now." Ken's smile changed into a decided evil smirk. "Really, what is it?" Ryu begged to know.

"I was thinking of heading to the park later, you feel like coming?" Ken asked as he produced a black plastic box about the size and shape of an older cell phone, only this had grooved finger grips, a thumb switch, and two sets of silver probes sticking out the top.

"Sure!" Ryu responded cheerfully.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

Ranma looked up at the darkening sky. It was going to rain some time tonight. With his luck, he'd probably still be out in it, looking for his wayward iinazuke.

He glanced back at Yuka. They were heading back to the Tendo house, hoping that Akane had already returned for dinner. 'I should be so lucky,' he thought to himself. Yuka wanted to talk to Akane, but he hadn't asked what for. After learning Akane knew his latest secret, he wasn't as eager to find her.

"Hey, Yuka?" Ranma prompted, attempting to get his mind off of things. "Yes, Ranma?' "'Bout Saturday, what happened?" Behind him, he heard Yuka give a big sigh. "What do you want to know?"

"It was me, right? I mean, that your mom was upset about." "Well, kind of," Yuka responded hesitantly.

"What did I do?"

"It wasn't any one thing you did, Ranma," she responded with resignation. "It was a lot of little things that, well... that added up badly."

"Oh."

"She thinks you're a delinquent and is afraid that you'll be a bad influence on me."

"Hey!" Ranma countered spinning to face the girl. "I'm not a delinquent!" Flashes of Miss Hinako charging after him ran through his head.

"Ranma, you skip class whenever you feel like, you haven't worn the school uniform once since you got here, you flagrantly violate the school's rules and policies," Yuka counted off as she marched a slow circle around the pig-tailed youth.

"Not my problem if the principal makes up dumb rules," Ranma asserted as he spun to follow her movement. Yuka stopped her march to glare at Ranma. "So that makes it all right to sleep through class, or make fun of the teachers," Yuka finished with a huff. She leaned slightly forward, with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Ranma, you are a delinquent."

Ranma flinched then looked away. He really couldn't deny anything she had said, he just really hadn't thought of it that way before.

"Do you even realize how much Akane's grades have dropped since you showed up?"

Ranma winced again.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"If she's not careful, she's gonna fall in," Ranma responded. "Huh," Yuka returned confused.

He pointed toward a lone figure standing on the bridge rail, overlooking the canal. The winds had picked up and he could see her clothes snapping in the open air. Now that he was paying attention, he could hear the water pounding against the embankment as it flowed from somewhere up North, where the rain had already started to fall.

"That's Shiori!" Yuka gasped.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

The sweet smells and sounds of food preparation wafted into the family room were Nabiki sat in indecision. While the soft clack of shoji tiles in the background seemed to punctuate her mood. Two months ago, a certain Doctor had the tenacity to simply up and vanish. So unexpected was this event, that she didn't have a clue where to start looking.

While some things were obviously packed up and moved, most of the clinic's equipment had been left behind. While it might have looked like he planned to return, it was highly irregular for him to just up and vanish like that without informing any of his regular patients. And she had checked with all of them.

He hadn't left any forwarding address with the post office, but neither did he receive anything more than junk mail.

As it turned out that the Ono family owned the clinic, so there wasn't even a rent trail. But now she held in her brief the fruition of two months worth of work. Dr. Tofu's new address. He hadn't even moved that far away. Looking toward her elder sister's domain, she considered her options. Part of her wanted to wait until Akane and Ranma were home, then suggest they and Kasumi go for a walk, and then they could "happen" upon Dr. Tofu.

With both her sisters and Ranma there, she was sure she could get the good doctor to fess up to whatever was keeping him away. While that sounded good, she didn't yet know what the answers to those questions were. Until she knew what he would say, why he had left, and if he still even cared about her older sister; she didn't need to run off half-cocked. That was her sister and Ranma's job. She smiled a little at that thought, then it faded as she returned to the problem at hand. No, she would have to go talk to him herself.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

"Shiori?" Yuka called out tentatively as she struggled to get her breathing back under control. The run-up here combined with her fear for her friend, making that rather difficult.

Shiori turned slightly at their approach, her hair flapped messily in the wind, as did the long skirt of her uniform. The dark blue of her school's colors seemed almost black under the poor illumination of the street lamp. "Yuka?" she pronounced, just barely audible over the roaring water below. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Yuka replied, forcing a friendly smile to her face. "Nothing important," Shiori answered and swept a gaze over the edge again before returning her look to the both Yuka and Ranma.

Yuka had put her hand in front of Ranma, hoping that would be enough to keep him in place. He seemed to hold his place, at least for the moment.

"Why don't you come down here?"

Shiori took a hesitant step back as she shook her head. A sob escaped her and she almost seemed to collapse in on herself. She went to wipe at her face and stumbled.

"Shiori!" Yuka shouted as her friend disappeared from view.

* * *

**Notes: I am going to say this part hits home with me in some ways...**

**Coming soon chapter:6**


	6. Chapter 6 A Girls' Story

**Notes: Chapter six as promised. **

**I would like to say my views on the subject matter are as follows and don't try to change my mind either****. I am pro-choice when it comes to whether a woman should or shouldn't keep her baby. ****No woman should be forced to carry her rapist's baby, nor should they be forced to raise them unless it is they're choice and only their choice alone.**

**I also do not ever believe suicide is the answer since it is the easy way out and only leave pain in its wake for years to come for family and friends that are close to you. **

**I myself have battled depression most my life and I almost checked out of life at fifteen years of age cause my family life was pure hell. I never knew peace since life was Hell for me at both home and school if I wasn't fighting bullies, I was fighting myself every time I looked to a knife and a gun but I somehow made it through. I celebrated my 36th birthday last year I will be 37 come this next October assuming my health holds up. **

**With all that said on with the story...**

**Ranma 1/2: ****Torn** **Chapter 6: **

**A Girls' Story**

**By Kit'ari**

Briefly, time stood on its end. The sweet scent of country air mixed with mud, oil, and car exhaust weighted heavily upon the moment. Over the open long straight of the channel, the wind gave icy fangs to the cold night air. The roar of thousands of liters of water rushing drummed mightily on its way to Tokyo Harbor.

Against this instant in time, a young girl with long dark hair, hazel eyes, and a dark blue fuku teeters. Her eyes growing ever wider and frantic as she waves her arms as if to invoke the power of flight. And then the moment passes and she is gone.

"Shiori!" Yuka screamed as her voice finally returned. She rushed to the bridge's stone rail. Her momentum almost taking her over in her haste to catch sight of her friend.

Beneath her lay only inky black waters churning angrily against their colorless confinement. _'No,'_ Yuka's thoughts bellowed, not wanting to believe her eyes. 'She can't be.' As the tears welled up in her eyes, a flash of color against the dark grays grabbed her attention. "Ranma?" Yuka questioned softly. Looking behind her, she found herself alone.

Looking back, a flash of red leaps from the embankment over the fence to safety on the other side. Yuka looked behind her once again, then to where the figures landed.

Relief and confusion tore at her until she decided to take a page from her friend's book and go over to give the two of them a piece of her mind.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

"Hey, Ryu. You see what I see," Ken said as he gestured with his chin.

Ahead of them and on the opposite side of the street, a young woman walked. She was dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans with a golden blouse that hung off her bare shoulders. Her short hair swayed evenly, almost keeping time with her confident strides. Both boys followed, watching her with hungry eyes.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

"Here we are," Ranma announced.

"A shrine?" Yuka asked.

"You think some prayer charm is going to help me?" Shiori asked with a pain in her voice.

"No. I told'ya, I wanted ya to meet someone," Ranma responded, then proceeded to knock on the door. After a moment, the door opened to reveal a young woman dressed in the traditional robes of a temple priestess. "Hello, welcome to the Itsukyoukai Shrine," the priestess began. "Hey, Kurumi-chan, Doc in?" Ranma interrupted.

"Have we met?" Kurumi asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Ahh," Ranma replied.

"Ranma? Is that you?" a male voice called from inside. "Hey, Doc!" Ranma called back.

"Ranma?" Kurumi repeated as Dr. Tofu appeared behind her in the doorway. "You brought some friends, I see," Tofu replied in a strange tone of voice.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Ranma asked, perplexed at Tofu's strained greeting. "No, I'm just surprised, that's all. Why don't the four of you come in before it starts raining."

"Four?" Ranma replied, confused as he turned to look at the girls following him. "Gaah!" he shouted, prompting Shiori and Yuka to turn. "N-Nabiki," Yuka stated.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Nabiki asked neutrally while she gave Ranma a look that said he had a lot of explaining to do.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

Nabiki trailed behind the procession. She didn't know where they were going, or why. In fact, there were a lot of things she didn't know, and that was burning her up inside. Her head was filled with questions. So many questions she didn't know where to begin. Thus, for the moment, she had decided to watch and wait for the moment to jump in. She was here to find Dr. Tofu, and find him she did.

She just didn't count on Ranma or anyone else showing up. According to Kasumi, Ranma was out looking for Akane. Did that mean Akane knew too? Yuka and the other girl, Shiori Nabiki thought, didn't appear to know why they were here or expect to see Dr. Tofu. Ranma had obviously been here before, but that Kurumi girl didn't appear to recognize him.

_'What is going on?'_ Nabiki asked herself for the hundredth time.

Quickly they all seemed to spill into a somewhat modest looking room. Across from the doorway, sat a medium sized desk, littered with books and papers. Another door, perhaps a closet, sat near that. A futon lay rolled up in an empty corner while a sturdy looking bassinet sat against the inner wall. Ranma headed straight for the bassinet.

"Dr. Tofu?" Kurumi whispered questioningly.

"It's all right," Tofu responded, but Nabiki didn't think his tone was completely certain. As Ranma reached in, Shiori and Yuka stepped closer. Nabiki stepped up when the two girls gasped. Ranma was cradling a baby gently in his arms.

"Shiori?" Ranma spoke after a moment. Both Nabiki and Yuka glanced over at the girl.

"Yes?" Shiori returned timidly.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Uh," Shiori responded, looking very unsure of what to do or how to answer. Ranma smiled before gently handing the infant over. Shiori just stood there holding the young child uncertainly for a moment. Slowly a smile worked its way onto her face as she gazed at the bundle of cuteness in her arms. "What's -um," she began.

"Himiko. She's a girl," Ranma informed her.

Nabiki raised an inquisitive eyebrow but still didn't say anything yet. "Oh yea', before I forget." Ranma began rummaging through his pockets before producing a white envelope. "Here ya go," Ranma announced as he handed over said item to Dr. Tofu.

"What's that, Ranma?" Nabiki found herself asking. "Uh," Ranma sputtered, suddenly looking lost. He glanced over at Dr. Tofu. "It's okay, Ranma. It was bound to get out sooner or later," Dr. Tofu said with a hint of a sigh. "Ranma's been helping me with... well..."

"That's a letter from Kasumi," Ranma added with a slight frown. "Kasumi?" Nabiki repeated.

"Yes," Dr. Tofu began, "Ranma has been passing letters back and forth between Kasumi and myself."

"Oh really," Nabiki replied in her monotone voice while staring at Ranma. The whole purpose behind this trip and all those months of work had just been turned on its ear. Nabiki wanted answers.

"But I'm guessing this isn't your only reason for visiting now, is it, Ranma?" Dr. Tofu asked as he glanced over at Yuka and Shiori, who were, in turn, watching them.

"Oh no, please go ahead," Shiori responded, slightly nervously.

Nabiki decided to let Dr. Tofu off the hook for now, until she got the whole story from Ranma. Unlike Akane, she didn't like having family squabbles in front of strangers.

Ranma walked over to Shiori and glance down at the little girl she still held. Shiori giggled nervously. "So, is she yours?" Shiori asked, throwing a glance toward Ranma.

Yuka and Kurumi shot a glare at Ranma at the same moment Nabiki turned to give him one of her own.

"Wha-" Ranma stuttered. He gained that same fish-out-of-water look he always got when confronted by something he didn't know how to handle.

Nabiki's eyes narrowed. "Are you her father?" Ranma withstood the combined glare for a moment before he closed his eyes. A soft yet mirthless chuckle escaped his lips before he responded. "That would have solved all my problems wouldn't it?" Ranma answered cryptically.

"Ranma?" Dr. Tofu spoke into the awkward silence that ensued. Ranma held up a hand, then walked over to the window. That was when Nabiki noticed it had started to rain.

"Well, Shiori, are you going to do what you came to do?" Ranma asked as he gazed out the window. "Huh?" she responded as everyone in the room, save Ranma looked toward her. "Go ahead, kill her."

"WHAT!" everyone shouted.

"What are you talking about?!" the priestess yelled as she tried to get over to Shiori. Yuka looked like she couldn't believe that Ranma had just said that, for her part, Nabiki couldn't believe it either.

Shiori looked like she had been slapped. Little Himiko began to cry and fussing about in Shiori's arms. Nabiki didn't see Tofu's response.

"Well, isn't that what you tried to do just a bit ago?" Ranma continued evenly. "No," came Shiori's timid reply as everyone else just stood there gaping. Shiori looked like she was about to breakdown before Dr. Tofu finally reached over to relieve her of the now fussing girl.

"What's this all about?" Dr. Tofu asked as he tried to calm Himiko. "So what Yuka said earlier was wrong? You just like standing on bridges during storms?" Ranma accused. His back still turned toward the room. Nabiki turned to watch Shiori.

"You don't understand," Shiori pleaded. She looked pale as both her hands reflexively covered her belly.

"Don't understand what?" Ranma taunted.

"Now is not the time, Ranma," Yuka jumped in and pleaded. Ranma ignored her and pressed on. "Her mother abandoned her," Ranma spat with a wave toward the girl in Tofu's arms.

"You have no right to talk about that!" the priestess countered. Ranma turned to glare at Kurumi. "She jus' tried to jump off a bridge," he stated flatly. He turned his intent gaze back to Shiori as he finished, "takin' her child with her."

Nabiki jerked. From all around her she heard several gasps. "You don't understand," Shiori repeated, tears in her eyes this time.

"Tell me!" Ranma demanded. "What's so hard, you have ta kill yourself and your kid."

"My family! My Friends! When they find out..." she trailed off.

Ranma snorted, then turned back to face the window. Slowly he reached up and released the latch. "I'm engaged to a chick that hates my guts," Ranma began softly. "My old man only thinks of me as his free meal ticket. My own mother," Ranma's voice broke, forcing him to take a deep breath. "An I'll have ta commit seppuku," Ranma stated as he slid the window open. A blast of cold wet air swirled around the room for a moment. "Once my mother finds out I can't be a real man," Ranma-chan finished in a sad soprano.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

Four girls set out from the temple. Even though it had stopped raining shortly before they decided to leave, between the puddles and water-laden overhangs, Ranma had decided not to bother changing back until they reached home. Currently, they were all headed to the Tendo home.

Yuka wanted to talk to Akane. Shiori was still shaken and didn't want to return home. Yuka insisted she stay the night with her. For her part, Nabiki was relieved to have the company. Not that she gave any indication of that. On her way to see Dr. Tofu, she had thought she was being followed.

Putting the unpleasant thoughts from her mind, she tried to sort out what had just happened. Everyone had talked to Shiori after Ranma's little rant, but Nabiki hadn't really paid much attention after that. Her attention had solely been directed at Ranma. He, or rather, she hadn't said anything more afterward. All she did was just stand watching Shiori.

For once, Nabiki couldn't even guess at what was running through the part-time girl's mind. At first, she had wondered if there might be something between Shiori and Ranma. She, however, dismissed that thought as almost as preposterous as the thought that Himiko was Ranma's child.

She shook her head ruefully that she had even considered that. Ranma would have had to get with some girl right when he first arrived. She knew for a fact he didn't have that in him.

Ahead of her, Ranma-chan uttered a harsh curse under her breath and slipped into a defensive stance.


	7. Chapter 7 A Waking Nightmare

**Notes: This was hard for me to get through, but get through it I did fixing things where I could find them. **

**As promised chapter:7 the same day as 5 and 6 I am on a roll! Now I believe I will take a small break chapter:8 will launch sometimes tonight or tomorrow no promises but it will be out definitely by tomorrow. -Zeltronica**

* * *

**Ranma 1/2: Torn**

**Chapter 7: A Waking Nightmare**

**By Kit'ari**

**(Warning: This chapter is a little dark. )**

Dark moods were matched by the nearly black sky. Rain puddles and chilly air offered only slight distractions to regretful thoughts. A short cut through the park offered solace from traffic and promised hedges and trees to cut the wind; however, broken pedestrian lamps gave way to long dark shadows and even deeper brooding.

Ranma-chan uttered a harsh curse under her breath and slipped into a defensive stance. The three girls stopped to see what had gotten to her now. "Ran-" Yuka started.

"Get ready to run," Ranma hissed back.

Nabiki swore silently to herself. She recognized the trap they had just haplessly walked right into. While Tokyo was far from the most dangerous place to walk about at night, she more than anyone knew the increasing dangers that had been mounting in Nerima ever since Ranma first arrived. Shampoo and Ukyo had only added to the mix.

"Howdy, girls. Out looking for a good time?" an almost polite voice called from one side.

Ranma shifted to face the spokesman while Yuka and Shiori moved closer to Nabiki and Ranma.

Nabiki had tried to keep up-to-date on most of the gang activity in the area, especially after one of her friends, and assistant had been accosted.

"Not in particular. We're not in a real festive mood right now," Nabiki answered neutrally. Ranma tensed as she interrupted, but seemed willing to let her take the lead for now.

While they had mostly been into small-time stuff, with the sudden increase of martial artists and their sense of honor, it seems they had started having worse luck than Ranma. Almost every time enough of the punks got together to attempt anything, one of the local martial artists would wander by and give them the thrashing they deserved.

"Bet 'teen all of us, we could cheer you all right up."

Nabiki could hear the smirk in his voice. "Tempting, but I don't think so, Jiro-kun," Nabiki responded.

Unfortunately, she recognized that voice, but she wasn't too surprised. With their pride continuously kicked into the dirt, many of the local clicks had started to band together. Jiro had been gathering the largest of the male following. Last she had heard, he had somewhere between ten to twenty in his camp. She had guessed that there were at least that many around them, but it was too dark here to get a better guess.

"Nabiki, Nabiki, Nabiki," Jiro responded. Times like this, she deeply regretted her reputation. "I don't think you or your red-headed friend there really appreciate your problematic situation yet."

_'This is a problem,'_ Nabiki thought to herself. Not only did they know who she was, but knew Ranma was with them. Since most of them were drop-outs or from other schools, they didn't know or believe in the curses. Thus they thought male and female Ranma where two different people. The problem there was that Ranma, being the water magnet he was, was usually a girl when he interrupted their little parties.

Ryoga wasn't around enough to really be noticed. And Mouse was usually too busy looking for Shampoo or Ranma. So, while the guys had contributed their share, it was mostly the girls that had been sweeping the floors with them. And, as if to prove that Kuno wasn't the biggest idiot in Nerima, they apparently thought that the girls were all part of the same gang.

They even thought they all took their orders from Akane, who was trying to muscle her way into everyone else's territory. This meant they had planned this out. For the chance to get at one of Akane's lackeys as well as her sister there were definitely going to be a lot more than just ten to twenty.

"Naw, I don't think you understand your problem here," Ranma-chan called out all of a sudden. Ranma shifted her head and cracked her knuckles. An unconscious signal Nabiki had been waiting for; Ranma had a plan or was at least as ready as she was going to get. From all around them, soft laughter was heard.

_'A lot more than ten or twenty,'_ Nabiki thought absently.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Jiro fake-quivered. "We just got a little something for you to take back to that whore, Nabi-chan calls a sister."

"Nobody insults my Akane or her sister," Ranma-chan growled. Nabiki sighed. _'Does he even realize that he's a girl right now?'_

"Ya know, I had heard the rumors," Jiro laughed out. "What a shame, I always thought. But I bet me and the boys here can show you what it really means to be a woman."

"Close your eyes," Nabiki hissed to Yuka and Shiori as Ranma's hands flew up before her. "Moko Takabisha!" Ranma roared. Jiro fell to the ground screaming out in pain. His pants singed. "Now!" Ranma signaled for the girls to run.

Even before Ranma's shout, Nabiki had grabbed both Yuka and Shiori's hands. She took off dragging the two behind her. Ranma leaped high into the air and spun in the direction the girls ran off in. Already figures were moving to grab the girls. "Moko Takabisha!" Ranma pounded one in the back. Several more, unable to stop, tripped over him. Gravity began to reassert its hold over the defiant martial artist.

She didn't even bother to shout her second attack. Something hit her left leg, wrapped itself around and bit into her flesh as energy raced toward the group approaching them on the other side. A quick glance revealed the barbed and weighted chain now entangled her leg. While the chain cast off her balance enough to make her second attack miss its mark, it still succeeded in drawing attention her way.

The dark mass of would-be assailants blocked her view just before she touched the ground. Two were already bearing down on her. She hopped up as they reached for her and planted a foot into the temple of the first. Rolling over in mid-air, the dark ground rushed toward her face. At the last second, she thrust out, catching herself. Feet and arms lashed out violently, launching the second into a third.

Acting on instinct, she jerked her right leg in just as the tormenting chain bit deeply into her flesh, barely missing her left foot. The affronted leg was yanked away, throwing her onto her side before she had a chance to recover. A primal growl tore itself from her rage as she yanked her foot back. Anchored on the other end of the chain, a boy with one arm in a sling was yanked off his feet.

The barbs dug even deeper but she didn't allow herself time to worry about that. Another two more were moving in. She dropped below a high punch aimed for her head. Pain sang throughout her leg as she swept the shorter one off his feet. They shrieked as the barbs dragged across their legs. Clutching at the other figure, both tumbled to the ground.

Ranma rolled backward into another high jump.

The girls had made it through the ring surrounding her but several were still trailing right behind. She launched two more chi blasts at the girl's pursuers. This time both hit home. One took a direct shot and hit the ground with a thud Ranma could hear from where she was. Pain lanced through the neo-girl's right side just after she got the second blast off.

Almost everyone now had their attention directed at Ranma. She only made out two continuing after the girls as gravity and the faceless mob once again conspired to cut off her vision. The ground hit hard, causing a scream to rip itself out of her lungs. The hilt of a small throwing knife stuck out just above her hip. She didn't know or care how, but she was still standing.

All that mattered was that she could still fight. Grabbing the knife, she pulled it out and flung it as far away as she could. While normally, it might have been better to leave the knife in place to help control the bleeding, with the mobility she would be needing, leaving it in would cause more harm than good. Several shapes moved in to take advantage of her distraction.

Shifting her weight onto her injured leg, her right leg lashed out in a devastating axe kick. Pain flooded her senses, but she wasn't about to give up. Quickly analyzing her available targets, she selected the next biggest threat and moved in.

**XXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXX**

"Why does he always have to be such a jerk," Akane cried out in frustration. She pulled her gaze from the small lake back to her pet.

For his part, P-chan sat on the bench and bwee'd his assessment. "Everything's such a mess because of him. I mean Yuka's mom, Yuka not talking to me. The jerk ignoring me." Akane shook her head.

She felt P-chan put a hoof on her leg as if in sympathy. Akane sighed. "I mean, what's so bad about being a girl? I bet there are much worse curses than that. Just imagine the trouble Shampoo or Mouse must have." She really just wanted him to understand her better.

P-chan nodded enthusiastically. Suddenly they both heard screams coming from deep within the park. Akane jumped up and ran toward the source of the screams without even a pause for thought. P-chan followed along, trying his best not to lose sight of her. Ahead, she saw three figures running together, with two others giving chase. She was surprised when she heard Yuka shout, "There's Akane!"

She didn't slow as she ran past Yuka, Shiori, and her sister. Instead, she took her earlier frustrations and new anger directly to the people that dared attack her friends and family. Scant moments later, two boys were laid unconscious and Akane turned to the girls, all of whom were bent over heaving.

"What's going on, why were these 'boys' after you?" As always, the word boys rolled off Akane's tongue as the worst curse she could imagine.

"Ranma... after... they... attack..." Shiori and Yuka huffed confusingly.

"Ranma might have known." Akane's expression tightened. "Where is he, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!" Akane's anger returned full force. _'Imagine, getting my sister and friends into this type of trouble.' _she inwardly thought to herself.

"Akane," Nabiki started, having attempted to get better control over her breathing before trying to explain to her hot-headed little sister. "They attacked us... he... he's taking on the others... so we could get away."

"There's more of these perverts?" Akane practically growled.

Yuka nodded and pointed back the way they came. "Ranma's... taking care... them," Yuka painted out as Akane started back the way they came. Nabiki sighed and started to follow, although at a slower pace.

Yuka and Shiori looked at each other. Neither wanted to go back, but they didn't want to be alone right now either. With a quick nod, they ran to catch up with Nabiki.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

It was Akane's nightmare all over again. As she ran toward the black mass of fighters, she couldn't help but be reminded of her earlier Furinkan ordeal. Slowing as she approached, old insecurities played in her mind. She was nowhere near as good as Ranma or the others. She could guess how Ranma would react to her 'coming to the rescue.'

Her eyes narrowed and she frowned at that thought. He was always quick to come to her rescue. Besides she was a martial artist too. They had attacked her family and friends. With a final burst of speed, Akane was once again in the thick of things. A grin, not unlike her iinazuke's typical smirk grew on her face as she found the familiar rush returning.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

"Wish I could tell what was going on," Yuka whispered as if anything louder might bring unwanted attention their way. The three non-combatants had stopped much further back. Each tensed, if not quite fully ready, to run again should any break off to come their way. "It looks like Akane has attracted almost as much attention as Ranma. That blob over there is where I would guess Ranma is right now."

A figure flew out of the mass as if to confirm Nabiki's assessment. Getting her first good glimpse of the fight from the outside, Nabiki realized things were much worse than she originally thought. The moon was now peeking out from behind the cloud cover, but still, it was little better than blind fighting on the field. She started to get a really bad feeling about the fight but didn't understand what was gnawing on her mind.

"Hmmm. Akane may actually have the upper hand here," Nabiki said after a pause. "Why do you say that? Doesn't Ranma dance circles around Akane?" Yuka asked. "One on one, yes. But I don't know that I have seen Ranma take on more than three of four opponents before. Akane practiced for several months straight against a large group."

"Well yea, but Ranma's rivals and Akane's fights are in different leagues," Yuka responded.

"Maybe, but she fought the combined Kendo Club, Male Martial Gymnasts, Sumo Club, etc. as well as several of the boy's martial sports teams. All of whom are trained and ranked fighters. They may not be in Ranma's range, but there is one important difference," Nabiki responded, more thinking aloud than trying to answer Yuka's question.

"Yes?" Shiori prompted.

"Five-hundred yen," Nabiki replied out of habit.

"Nabiki!" Yuka hissed.

Nabiki continued to watch the fight. Her eyes narrowed as her mind analyzed the situation. After a few seconds, Yuka sighed and handed over the yen. Nabiki blinked as the five-hundred yen coin appeared in her hand then grinned. Making money was definitely becoming second nature to her.

"Unlike all of Ranma's rivals, they were all trained to work as a team. Over the weeks that stupid show went on, Akane wasn't the only one that got better. They learned each other's moves and worked somewhat together as a team. Even when Ranma's rivals try to work together, they fall apart because they are all too full of themselves to work effectively together. And even then, Ryoga, Mousse, and Kuno together can get the drop on Ranma."

"Oh," Yuka and Shiori said together.

"That's not what's really bothering me, I think."

"Oh?" Yuka said before she could stop herself. She wasn't sure she wanted or could afford to know. Nabiki started trying to put numbers to what she knew of the different gangs.

Yuka jumped and looked around for Kasumi as she heard someone exclaim, "Oh my!"

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

Ranma ignored the stinging sweat that dripped into her eyes. She was getting tired and she knew it. Far too much energy was spent dodging. She was ignoring her right side as much as she could, but the chain digging into her left leg continued to throw off her balance. Both her arms and back ached from the blows she had taken and her head was still ringing from a hit she took to her right eye.

She needed more time to make sure the girls made it out of the park, or at least to safety. If she took off now, they might catch up with them. With the loss of blood and ki energy, which she had been using like there was no tomorrow, she knew she was close to collapse. She had tried to lead them into the spiral, but there were too many.

Rather than follow, they fell back to let others surround her. She had tried to lead them away from the direction the girls had run, but they had started to break off. She knew the girls should be able to lose the few that she hadn't been able to stop, but any more and they would be in trouble. Kicking off the chest of one assailant she performed a handspring, launching herself into the next directly across.

Leaping to her feet, she spun for the next challenge. A large man suddenly appeared before her, begging to be taken down. She had thought she had put him down several times before. With a cry of "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken" Ranma lade into him with forty-two punches before the man was thrown back.

_'Far too slow,'_ Ranma thought, not realizing that the attack had taken less than a tenth of a second, and therefore much faster than she had ever managed before. Again, she spun to face what she now considered the biggest threat. This one was very fast. Usually launching the knives that had struck her side. While she hadn't taken another knife hit, the concentration to dodge or knock them out of the air was weighing on her.

The constant threat of those knives limited her ability to take to the air, where she had more mobility and her side hurt less. The pull from the chain kept her from launching herself at her target. She reached down and grabbed the chain with her left hand. With a nearly feral yell, she yanked the limp figure, who was tied to the other end, over to her.

He landed with a thud at her feet. Spinning just in time to dodge and weave out of the way, another set of knives passed by. '_He could give Ryouga a run for his money,'_ Ranma dizzily thought. Seeing the figure ready another volley, and that a leap now would put her almost in the hands of three others, she opted for one more ranged attack.

Calling forth from her energy reserves the tale-tale ball of light began to form between her hands. Her eyes suddenly opened wide.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

Akane was having the time of her life. A full strength forward jab to the stomach took care of that pervert. Akane grabbed the next one, who dared to try to punch her. Pulling his reach further, he took the next hit that would have landed on her chest. Akane's eyes narrowed. _'These guys are worse than perverts.'_ She snap kicked that one, launching him into two others.

They sprawled on the ground for a few seconds while Akane jumped over a poor attempt at a leg sweep. She reached out and caught the pipe someone was using to try to take her head off with. Then, using that gorilla strength that Ranma so liked to make fun of, she swung the poor sap into several others before he let go.

She flung the pipe in the opposite direction. Ducking a high kick, she grabbed hold of this one's leg and brought up her free arm, dislocating the knee. A step backward and Akane watched with a smirk as two idiots slammed into each other. She helped their heads along, sending them both swiftly into unconsciousness. Someone jumped onto her back.

She allowed their momentum to carry her forward into a roll while smashing her elbow into their sides as her weight shoved them into the ground. Continuing in the roll, she pulled herself into a stomach crunch. Between her attacker's legs, trapped momentarily under her, and the pull on their arms, as she pulled up, they were forced to let go rather than be pulled apart.

Springing to her feet, she thought of something very peculiar about that last attacker. Akane's eyes flashed wide open as the full meaning settled in. Her attention was jerked to one side as a chill went through every cell of her body.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

"What's wrong?" Shiori asked after Nabiki had started into a string of obscenities. "We need help fast!" Nabiki broke out of her cursing the idiotic jocks. Then almost slapped herself as she remembered that she carries a cell phone.

"They look like their doing okay," Yuka stated with uncertainty.

"That's not just Jiro's gang. Aoi's are out there too," Nabiki replied while hitting the speed dial for the first number.

"And that's bad?" Shiori asked.

"Yea, Boss?" the voice of her trusted second came over the line.

"Jiro and Aoi are together and in front of me right now. Call the police and tell them there's trouble in Sakura Park," Nabiki replied into the phone.

"Also, this is very important. That address you got me?"

"The temple west of the school?"

"Yea that one. Get word to Dr. Tofu to get to the park ASAP."

"Are things really as bad as we thought?" The only answer, as Nabiki dropped her phone, was an almost inhuman scream that seemed to reverberate off of everything.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

To hesitate in battle is to lose. Ranma Saotome hesitated.

The glow of her chi ball allowed for only a slight illumination, light not really being its purpose, but it was enough. It allowed her to see her intended target. The girl wasn't particularly pretty, especially compared to all the girls Ranma had chasing after her. All in all, not someone Ranma would have noticed in any other place in any other circumstance.

She was about to all-out attack a girl of all people. A girl that was trying to kill her, but a girl none-the-less. Idly, she wondered how many of the others she had hit, full force, were really girls. She knew she had little choice at the moment. It came down to her or her honor. There really was no choice.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

Ken couldn't believe his luck. He had got the little red-headed dyke at the beginning of the fight with his chain and thought it was over. Then his world turned upside down. That was no girl; she had to be an oni or something. The entire fight, he had been thrown around by this girl like some kind of rag doll. Now, here she was delivered to his feet. Well actually he had been delivered to her feet, but she was now standing directly over him while completely ignoring him. He knew he had only one chance. Slowly, he slipped out his trusty taser.

Then, with a quick jab straight up, he snarled "Take this, you..." His last words were lost, as Ranma loosed a scream to wake the dead. Her concentration completely lost from the unexpected vicious attack released her un-directed chi in a backlash.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

Dr. Tofu arrived just after the first police car pulled up. Being much faster than any of the police, he bound past them, hurrying into the park. Bodies were everywhere, and there was the distinctive feel of chi being recently expended permeating the are.

Quickly looking around, it looked as if whoever had gone full out, holding nothing back. No one was dead, but most of them looked as if they would be in the hospital for a long time. Finally, he caught sight of three figures standing off to the side.

"What happened here, Nabiki?" he inquired.

The seriousness of the situation colored his expression.

Not trusting her voice just yet, Nabiki turned toward a pair sitting on the ground a little ways off.

Walking over, he found Akane sitting down murmuring softly to a female Ranma who was curled up in her lap. Akane didn't even look up as he approached. One hand held Ranma to her, the other clutched over a dark spot on Ranma's hip.

Akane continued to attempt to comfort Ranma-chan clutching her tightly while the poor neo-girl was babbling incoherently.

"N. o... p. l. e. a. s. e.. s. t. o. p.. M. a. k. e.. t. h. e. m.. s. t. o. p.. I. t.. h. u. r. t. s... P. l. e. a. s. e... I.. t. r. i. e. d.. t. o.. s. t. o. p.. t. h. e. m.. I. m.. s. o.. s. o. r. r. y.. I. t.. h. u. r. t. s.. s. o.. m. u. c. h... I.. t. r. i. e. d.. b. u. t... I.. c. o. u. l. d. n. t... N. o... S. t. o. p.. i. t... P. l. e. a. s. e.."


	8. Chapter 8 Hopes and Fears

**Notes: Okay so I lied sue me here is chapter 8 earlier than promised.**

* * *

**Ranma 1/2: Torn**

**Chapter 8: ****Hopes and Fears**

**By Kit'ari**

Never had a panda looked more prideful or more afraid as the one currently running into the clearing. Taking in his surroundings as he ran, he reflected on what fine training this was. He continued down the worn path that edged a cliff heading to the cover of the woods on the other side.

Two days straight they had been running without a break. That time was taking its toll on him, to be sure; however, that his son had been able to keep up made it worth it. Not that he was about to stop before his pursuer came back to their senses.

Ahead of him, he saw someone walking down the path, or he may have just been standing there. At this point, he wasn't paying that much attention. Without the immediate need to dodge and cover through the trees, his body was becoming acutely aware of the stress he had been placing on it. He was deaf from the pounding in his head. His arms were numb from all the thin branches he ran through in an attempt to lose his pursuer.

Not to mention, he hadn't had a chance to eat in all that time. As he passed the traveler, he forced the figure into the path he knew his pursuer would take. Just then, a lithe figure burst high from the tree-line onto the path. The brazen red-head saw nothing but her prey. There was nothing but the panda that would have to pay. He just had to come to China, even though he didn't speak a word of Chinese.

Quite suddenly, she found herself having to maneuver to avoid and jump off of a flying obstacle. Landing expertly on her feet, her momentum carried her several steps beyond. Her mind, despite the heavy pounding, processed several things at once. First, her prey had made it to the tree line. If she didn't put on a burst of speed right now, he might just finally get away.

Second, that had been a person she had just kicked. Some random observation she had made also pointed out that they were running along a cliff. There was a chance that a person might be seriously hurt.

The third thing that reached her brain was her body informing her of its intent to do a complete shutdown. Pain bloomed in her over-used legs as she came crashing hard to the ground. The world began to spin around her. Idly, she wondered when the world took on that particular shade of red and purple. Though the sheer force of will, she remained conscious.

That baka panda had long since escaped. There was still that person she needed to check on. With grim determination, she tried to force herself up onto her hands and knees, but her body fought and protested like never before. Her Ki reserves were practically nonexistent, from over-exertion to carry her this far, and she was feeling every step of it.

A shadow moved over her. Ranma-chan bolted up right.

A sheen of sweat covered her whole body. Her breath came in hard quiet gasps as she tried to take in everything. She wasn't in the clearing. She wasn't in her room. She was in bed. There was an arm around her waist. She jumped to the far side of the room. After another moment, she realized she was in Akane's room.

Akane murmured something but didn't appear to wake up. _'I am so dead,'_ ran through Ranma's head. Followed by, _'What am I doing in Akane's room?'_ Then she noticed that she was wearing some kind of pajamas. Ones she had seen Akane wear. She was relieved to note, that was the only feminine article she was wearing. Coming down from the adrenaline shock of waking up in a compromising position next to her iinazuke, her body began to inform her of the pain that ran through every nerve in her body, especially down... Ranma went white as a sheet.

The fight. Trying to buy time for the girls. Pain. A lot of pain. She couldn't remember everything, but she was pretty sure she didn't win. She wouldn't hurt...

_'Not good enough,' _she thought as tears formed at the edge of her eyes._ 'Still not good enough.'_ She took in a deep breath. As she released it, her whole body shuddered under her physical and emotional pain. Her entire body felt like it was bathed in a cold flame, dampening her senses to all but her pain. Her right eye was puffy, both of her arms wore giant bruises all over them.

Half of Nerima must have danced across her back while she slept. Her left leg had been given to some wolf as a chew toy. A white-hot fire burned deep in her right hip. But all of that was nothing next to her other pain. Ranma-chan shut her eyes tightly as a pain induced dizziness overcame her. A soft whimper escaped before she could quash it. She wanted to break down right there, but she couldn't. She didn't dare.

She looked over at Akane. The morning light streamed lightly through the curtains, bathing the short-haired girl in its warm glow. A lock of hair had drifted across her peaceful face. It was hard to believe that this angel and the angry overly aggressive tomboy were one and the same. A lump formed in her throat. Silently, she moved over to the bed. She pulled the covers, disturbed by her quick exit, over the sleeping girl.

Brushing aside the stray lock, she stared longingly into the girl's face. 'If only...' she thought sadly but knew otherwise. Pulling back, she felt at the bandage at her side and on her leg. Drawing into herself, she left the room. Down the hall, she opened the door to her room and spotted her father's cursed form, silhouetted by the early morning sun coming through the window. She could smell the sake on his breath from here. She no longer felt like sleeping.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

The quiet rattle of pans and the soft defined pitter-patter of domestic movement echoed emptily to the sole occupant of the kitchen. Where normally, a light song would accompany her heart and warm her soul, a cold fear had moved in without warning. Kasumi was halfway through her breakfast preparations though she still hadn't decided why she was doing this.

At best, she thought, it would only be her and Nabiki this morning. She wasn't even sure Nabiki would be up anytime soon. Her thoughts fluttered all around last night. Akane and Ranma were still having their little tiff, but she was sure it was almost over. That both of them had managed to stay upset this long had surprised her. She had given Ranma her letter to Tofu, hoping they would talk and maybe Ranma would open up to him.

She had noticed something building up between Ranma and her sister but felt helpless to do anything about it. There was something more going on than whatever had happened Saturday night. The image of Akane standing in the living room, holding an unconscious Ranma-chan returned unbidden to her. Akane had looked at her and instantly, Kasumi was a nine-year-old girl all over again.

She wanted to run and hide in her bed. She wanted to scream. She wanted to burst out in tears. Fear as pure as only a child could feel washed over her and froze her where she stood. The fear she felt paled to what she saw in Akane's eyes. Akane was looking at her, but she did not see her. Pain and endless fear where the only things her sister's eyes reflected. A little girl lost and alone in her own house.

At that moment, she had been sure that Ranma was dead. The whistle of the tea kettle brought her back to herself. A cold shiver ran up and down her back. He wasn't dead, thankfully. But the sight of his wounds still scared her. "Need any help, Kasumi?" a familiar voice timidly asked. Kasumi nearly jumped out of her skin. Turning to look, she found Ranma-chan standing in the doorway, dressed in her usual outfit.

Red is such a childish color. She often wondered why Ranma would choose to wear it like a badge. As if it was some declaration to the world that he refused to grow up. Her eyes flittered to the younger girl's side and leg. She saw again Tofu cutting and pulling back Ranma's shirt and pants. Blood. So much blood.

"Are you okay?" Kasumi found herself asking softly. "Yeah, I'm fine," Ranma-chan returned with her usual cocky smirk; however, her eyes held a frown.

"If you want to rinse off the rice, I would appreciate it," Kasumi offered, returning to her preparations. She attempted a smile, while she pushed her fear back down. She stared at all of the food stuffs sitting on the counter and tried desperately to remember what to do next. The past ten years seemed to evaporate from her.

"Uh, Kasumi? Isn't that vinegar?" a soft soprano asked from her right. "Oh my, I believe you're right," she responded and set the bottle down as far away from her as she could.

Ranma slowly blinked large innocent eyes before returning to the sink, strainer in hand. "That must have been some fight you and Akane got into last night," Kasumi remarked. She wanted to put her near mistake out of her thoughts and thus grabbed the only other thing she could think of. She glanced at Ranma and noted how stiffly the girl was standing and moving.

"You had us worried," the eldest Tendou girl continued.

"Us?" Ranma managed not to squeak out, but it sounded close. "Akane, Dr. Tofu, and I," Kasumi counted off.

Their fathers had thought the two had gone out on a date and gone out to celebrate. "We were very concerned," Kasumi explained brushing the vegetables she had chopped into a bowl, then went to retrieve a few things from the refrigerator. Ranma set the rice on the counter and turned the water off.

"Akane had to carry you home," Kasumi added when Ranma didn't respond immediately. "Akane carried me home?"

"And put you to bed after Dr. Tofu said what you needed most was some rest." Kasumi returned to the counter and began to pour the rice into the cooker. "She collapsed almost before you hit the mattress. I thought it a little improper. But Dr. Tofu seemed to think it was for the best." Ranma just stopped what she was doing and looked at Kasumi.

"That nice detective that stopped by was quite surprised that just the two of you were able to defeat so many of those bullies." Kasumi brought out two tea kettles and started to fill the first. "He didn't seem to believe Nabiki though when she tried to explain Akane's chi attack." Ranma stared at Kasumi with her jaw hanging open. "He said not to worry, that once they got out of the hospital they would all be facing charges," Kasumi continued with her recap of last night.

Setting the first kettle on the stove, she started filling the second. Kasumi knew she was rambling now, but couldn't help herself. Whenever she felt overwhelmed, she always found it helpful to restate what she had observed putting as positive a spin on it as she could. Only she was having a hard time finding anything remotely good to say.

"I-I think I'm gonna go set the table now."

"Thank you, Ranma," Kasumi said with a smile, though it wavered as Ranma left.

_'Just what did I miss last night?!'_ Ranma thought to herself as she left to the dining area.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

Breakfast that morning was the usual fare. Usual, that is if you discount Mr. Saotome's slower battle tactics over their food. That tends to happen when the pounding of chopstick strikes against the plates and each other travels straight up your arm to sound relentlessly against your head.

Nabiki's knowing smirk; whom unlike their fathers, who came in after the evening mess, knew where the couple spent last night; was probably fairly usual. Even if it did seem more hollow than usual. Akane's worried glances at her iinazuke could almost have been normal. Although, that both of their fathers were too hung-over to notice might have rated up there as unusual.

That neither patriarch noticed the unusual stiffness exhibited by the younger Saotome, nor the dark angry bruise covering his right eye might have been unusual if one took into account that neither were berating him for allowing himself to be so beaten in a fight. However, through it all, Kasumi's serene smile and calm nature ensured that everything was all right.

Thus, there was nothing out of the ordinary to be worried over. Which meant that there was no need for the head of the household, Soun Tendou, to venture away from his morning paper. Thus, breakfast that morning was the usual fare.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

"Why, Sayuri! What brings you by?" Yuka's mother said. "I, uh, we," Sayuri began with a quick glance at Hiroshi, who was standing off to the side failing to look inconspicuous, "noticed Yuka wasn't in class today and were a little worried about her."

Yuka, Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki had all missed that day of school. Sayuri couldn't think of a single reason for all four to miss school. Although there had been talking going on about some large fight last night, she couldn't imagine Yuka getting involved in something like that.

"She wasn't feeling well this morning, but I bet you could cheer her up. She's in her room."

"Thanks!" Sayuri cheered, then hesitated for a second. "It's okay if he comes along, right?" Sayuri asked while waving at Hiroshi. Hiroshi smiled nervously and waved.

Yuka's mother looked uncertain, then nodded. "I guess it would be okay, just this once."

"Good. Come on Hiroshi," Sayuri called and led the way toward Yuka's room.

**XXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXX**

Yuka laid on her bed facing the wall. It was a nice wall, white with just a hint of yellow. Last night, the police had brought her home. That sparked an all-out shouting match between her and her mother. That woman just couldn't hear reason. She hadn't left her room yet, choosing to skip breakfast and lunch rather than face her mother. She blinked away the tears and frustration.

Last night she discovered an old friend was pregnant and didn't have anyone to talk to, they had all been attacked, and Ranma had been hurt trying to protect them. If Ranma hadn't been with them if they hadn't found Akane when they did, if...

Yuka covered her ears and shook her head trying to block out the memory of that scream. She curled up into a ball as she failed to block out the images of violence that had played out before her. She had always been a sensitive girl. She hadn't even been able to watch Akane's morning fights with the other students and had been overjoyed when Ranma had put an end to them.

"Yuka, I'm coming in!" a voice called jarring her from her thoughts. Behind her, she heard the door open. Confused, she turned over. Surely her mother hadn't let anyone visit.

"Hey, you decent?" Sayuri called as she poked her head in. "What are you doing here?" Yuka rebuffed.

"Is that any way to greet a worried friend?"

"Come on in, I guess," Yuka responded, flushing a little in embarrassment.

"Um, hi," a masculine voice said. Yuka jerked her head up to see Hiroshi standing in her room. A boy was in her room. She was still dressed in her pajamas. "Sayuri!" Yuka wailed as she jerked her covers up over her body. "What? I asked if you were decent," Sayuri responded with a smirk.

"I didn't think you'd bring a boy in here!" Yuka replied somewhat scandalized. Not even when Ranma had come over had he entered her room. "Your mother knows, blame her," Sayuri said with a shrug.

"You don't have to talk about me while I'm standing right here," Hiroshi responded in a light tone. "Your right," Sayuri responded. "Have a seat," she finished while plopping down in the only chair in the room.

Hiroshi glanced around for a place to sit. When he looked at the corner of the bed, Yuka glared a warning not to even think about it.

"Yuka, Hiroshi's here because he's worried too, you know," Sayuri admonished when Hiroshi gulped and tried to give an innocent smile.

Yuka snorted and turned away, but she scooted her legs up further leaving room for him to sit.

"I think I'll just..."

"Sit!" Sayuri commanded, cutting Hiroshi off. Hiroshi dropped into the proffered seat. Yuka stifled a giggle at his deer-in-headlights look.

"How are you feeling?" Sayuri asked, turning her attention back to Yuka. Yuka shrugged while studying her covers.

"You don't look sick," Hiroshi offered.

"Why would I look sick?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you missed school today?" Sayuri responded, just a little teasingly. "Oh, no. I'm not sick or anything," Yuka responded softly, her thoughts briefly returning to last night.

"Then how did little-miss-perfect get out of going to school today?"

Yuka shot Sayuri a glare. "Why didn't you just ask Nabiki?"

"Because she wasn't at school today," Hiroshi answered. "Neither where Akane or Ranma." "Oh," Yuka responded. She wasn't really surprised, but for some reason it made her feel better thinking that last night could even get to Nabiki.

"What happened?" Sayuri demanded with both frustration and concern in her voice.

"I- I don't want to talk about it."

"Did Ranma do something to you?" Sayuri asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, something had to have happened yesterday." Yuka looked away while mumbling "as if you care."

"Of course I care! You're my friend," Sayuri replied, jumping up from her seat. She came over and knelt down in front of Yuka.

"What do you have against him?" Yuka asked quietly, still not facing her friend.

"I just don't trust that pervert."

After a moment, Yuka turned to look at her friend. "Why? What did he ever do to you?"

"Come on, Yuka. Open your eyes for once."

"I don't understand."

"How many times have we seen 'him' playing some guy for food or extra scoops of ice-cream?"

Yuka shrugged. "I don't know. A couple of times, I guess."

"What kind of a guy does things like that, huh? I'll tell you, a pervert!"

"I think you're reading more into that than there really is," Yuka countered, more just to be countering than any real conviction.

"Yeah, Me an' Dai may tease Ranma about that, but trust me, he's not interested in guys," Hiroshi added.

"And what makes you think that?" Sayuri said, turning her attention against the only boy in the room.

"Uh, well, uh..."

"See!"

"Hey, give me a second," Hiroshi responded. "It's mostly just a feeling, not anything I've really thought about, okay?"

"Just cause a girl doesn't show an interest in you, doesn't mean she doesn't like guys," Sayuri shot back. Yuka winced at Hiroshi's hurt look.

"Ranma only gets tongue-tied around girls, whether he's in his guy-form or girl-form, not guys." Hiroshi smiled, looking proud of his argument.

"So, you think even as a girl, he's interested in girls?" Sayuri summarized.

"Well, yeah. Isn't it obvious?"

"There, you see, Yuka!" Sayuri spun back toward the girl on the bed.

"See what?"

"I bet Ranma's been pushing his girl side on Akane all this time."

"What?" Yuka replied, completely confused by her friend's sudden turn.

"Remember last week? Akane didn't want to tell us what perverted things Ranma was always doing."

"She couldn't think of anything!"

"Anything she'd want to admit in public, sure!" Sayuri shouted as she jumped up from the floor and began pacing back and forth.

"Ranma isn't like that!"

"They're all like that!" Sayuri ranted while throwing her arms up in the air. "What are you talking about?" Yuka looked over to Hiroshi. He shook his head while giving a shrug.

"So, you don't like Ranma's girl form flirting with guys, because she's really a guy. But you also don't like Ranma with Akane because he's part of the time a girl?"

"Exactly!"

"So what! I actually think it's kind of romantic," Yuka replied with a slight smile on her face.

"K-kk," Sayuri coughed out. "Kind of romantic?!"

"Yes, love conquering all."

"Don't you remember how much all those rumors hurt Akane at the beginning of the year? Now that she's engaged to a boy that turns into a girl..."

"Hey, not everyone at school believes that!" Hiroshi interrupted. "Outside of our class, I don't think anyone really believes in the curse."

"And you'd still think that pervert would be satisfied with those other two perverts, but oh no."

"Now what are you talking about?"

"That one that dresses up like a boy. You know, most of the girls still think she's a boy! And let's not forget about that gaijin bimbo. I bet she'd do anything that pervert asked."

"Who, Ukyo?" Yuka asked.

"I bet all three of them get together every chance they get."

"Sayuri!" Yuka exclaimed. Throwing her covers back, she hopped up to face the nearly hysterical girl. "You don't know what they're like!" Yuka slapped Sayuri across the face. "Get a hold of yourself!" Yuka shouted into Sayuri's face. Sayuri stood there stunned for a moment. Tears, previously unnoticed, trailed down her face.

"Sayuri," Yuka began.

"Don't!" Sayuri shouted.

"But..."

"I said, 'don't'." Sayuri turned away, trembling. "You'll see I was right. I just hope it isn't too late."

Yuka stood frozen, as she watched her longtime friend run out the door. Spinning toward her bed, she dashed right into Hiroshi's arms. His arms flew around her as they crashed onto her bed. She had forgotten he was even in the room, but she didn't care at that moment. "Wa- was it always... always this... bad?" she asked between her sobs, but Hiroshi didn't have an answer for her.

"You don't think... that Ranma has... what Sayuri was saying, do you?" she asked a few minutes later.

"No, I don't," Hiroshi responded, rubbing his hands soothingly across her back. "Trust me, there's no way." Yuka just nodded, her tears had stopped with his reassurance. He sounded so confident and she needed to believe that.

He knew Ranma much better than she did. Slowly, a thought began to work its way into her trembling thoughts. She was alone with a boy. She was alone with a boy in her room. She was alone with a boy in her room, in her bed. She was being held by a boy. His arms around her felt so warm and comforting. She felt strength in them that she had never noticed before.

As his hands worked their way across her back, the heat from his hands flooded into her, lending her strength, and something more. She could hear his heart beating in his chest, and began to wonder if hers was as loud. Yuka began to wonder why her mother hadn't come in yet. Sayuri said she knew Hiroshi was here. Did her mother think he left with Sayuri? Did her mother even know he was here? She didn't know what to think.

She could feel him pressing into her thigh, and knew he was thinking naughty thoughts about her. She was more use to Akane getting all the attention. Did that mean that he liked her? Or was it just that he was alone in bed with a girl? She also began to wonder just what naughty things he might be thinking about.

Hiroshi, for his part, was cursing himself. Here he was with Yuka. What she needed most now, was a friend. He couldn't keep his mind off of how soft and warm she felt in his arms or the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. He was praying she wouldn't notice his arousal. She wanted a friend right now, not a pervert. He really didn't want to blow this. He knew of several guys that would kill to be where he was right this instant.

However he was the one here in this situation, and the last thing he was going to do was ruin this moment. Nope, he was going to stop thinking about what it would be like to run his hands under her shirt. He was not even going to consider just how much he wanted to kiss her. Hiroshi leaned forward slightly, to whisper into her ear.

"He would never do anything to really hurt her."

Yuka hummed an affirmative that sent little electric waves up and down his spine. Oh, how much he wanted to kiss her right there and then.

* * *

**I will be working on chapter: 9 soon I hope you all are having a wonderful day and thank you for reading. -Zeltronica**


	9. Chapter 9 A House of Cards

**Notes: This chapter is deep... As promised chapter:9 a little early but sometimes Christmas comes early.**

* * *

**Ranma 1/2: Torn** **Chapter 9: **

**A House of Cards**

**By Kit'ari**

A quiet yawn emerged from Nabiki's morning lassitude.

She watched as the two so-called adults retired to their shogi board. It hadn't even occurred to them that anything was amiss. They hadn't cared that none of their wards had any intention of going to school. They hadn't noticed anything was off with Ranma this morning. They hadn't even realized something serious might have happened last night while they were off drinking.

Not that she expected them to notice or react. All things considered, it was probably best that way. That, however, did not mean she didn't feel disappointed. Just once, it might have been nice to have a real adult around.

With a shake of her head, Nabiki dismissed those thoughts. Although she knew last night was over, there were a great many things she needed to think about. Pieces of the puzzle she hadn't even suspected before. Ranma and Akane had quietly begun gathering the dishes with Kasumi. Grabbing her things, she decided to follow the procession into the kitchen.

First off, Ranma. He, Nabiki reasoned, would probably mope for days about that fight. After all, there wasn't an opponent for him to return and triumph over. She hadn't returned home until after Akane and Ranma were asleep, but she was sure he would bounce back no problem. Ranma always bounced back she reasoned to herself.

She had to remember to confront him later about Dr. Tofu. Akane. Her little sister was still troubled, but that should only last until the first insult was thrown. That it hadn't happened yet, she felt, was due to the fact their fathers hadn't butted in yet. Part of her hoped this might last a little, giving them a chance to open up to each other. Another part just wanted things to get back to normal.

"Thank you," Kasumi spoke as everyone set their dishes in the sink. _'Kasumi,'_ Nabiki thought to herself. If breakfast this morning was any indication, Kasumi was still very shaken up. She didn't know what to do about that.

"No prob, Kasumi," Ranma replied with a brief smile. Then, as they watched, he grabbed one of the cups, filled it from the tap, and dumped it over his head.

Nabiki glanced at Akane while Ranma-chan readjusted her bandages. She had thought being hit by the stun gun was the worst Ranma took. Akane looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't know what.

"I'll be out in the dojo," Ranma announced. The now petit girl didn't wait for a response before stalking off. Nabiki felt a twinge of something. It was the same feeling that prompted her to take Kasumi's suggestion and stay home today with Akane and Ranma, only stronger.

Nabiki didn't miss school lightly, she wanted to get into a good university.

"You should go talk to him, Akane," Kasumi quietly suggested after a moment. "I'm the last person he'll talk to," Akane replied angrily. Wither the anger was at Ranma or herself, she probably didn't even know.

"Come on," Nabiki said, grabbing her sister's arm.

"B-but..."

"No but's. Come on." Nabiki didn't feel like arguing. To Nabiki, knowledge was power, and there was something going on that she didn't know. After everything yesterday, she didn't think whatever this was, was something these two should drag out any further. Akane didn't really offer any resistance as she was dragged off.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

In the Dojo, they found Ranma moving through a beginner's kata. One that stressed form and accuracy without the high leaps and dodges that marked Ranma's signature. Nabiki cast glances at Akane while they both watched the neo-girl. Ranma seemed to have noticeable difficulty, even with what should be a relatively easy set. Akane winced at every turn and strike.

After a torture filled eternity, Ranma returned to the starting position. The small girl stood still, save for a small tremble or slight waver. Her pig-tail heavy with sweat hung limply down her back. Her breathing sounded halting. Nabiki knew that small exercise couldn't have tired her out. 'Just how badly was she hurt?' she wondered to herself. Just as Nabiki decided to break the silence, Ranma interrupted. "What happened last night?"

Akane opened her mouth like she wanted to speak, but nothing came out. Giving up, she turned to Nabiki, her eyes pleading for help. "Dr. Tofu thinks you lost control of your ki attack when one of them managed to hit you with a stun gun."

"A stun gun?" Ranma-chan replied emotionless, still facing away. "Yes," Nabiki continued, "a fun little device designed to short circuit a person's nervous system."

Nabiki noticed Ranma seemed to tense a little while Akane glared at her. Not understanding why, she continued, mostly just to fill the silence. "They're supposed to disorient as well as rapidly cycling the targeted muscles. It's made to stop a person by quickly overworking the targets muscles rather than rely on pain or anything," Nabiki lectured.

"Although I guess after a second, it might feel like you went a few rounds with Ryouga," Nabiki added as an afterthought.

Akane paled significantly. Nabiki shot her younger sister a questioning look, but the youngest Tendo was staring wide-eyed at Ranma.

"Luckily, we had already found Akane. She was able to finish off everyone you left," Nabiki continued. Nabiki wished she had had a video camera to record the fight. Not that it would have done much good in the available lighting. She probably wouldn't have thought to use it at the time anyway, but she didn't dwell on that. She knew that tape would have made a bundle.

Still, she would have to see later if Akane could remember how to throw any more of those ki blasts. _'I guess she has learned a few things from Ranma,'_ Nabiki thought to herself. Shaking herself, Nabiki pressed on in the silence her quick thoughts left. "The police and Dr. Tofu arrived shortly thereafter. They already took Yuka, Shiori, and my statement, but they'll probably still want to talk to the both of you," Nabiki concluded.

She noticed how Akane was watching Ranma and could tell how much she wanted to talk to him. "So, I'll just let you two be." As she turned to leave, she whispered to her sister, "good luck." Neither moved as Nabiki's steps echoed out of the training hall.

"Ranma?" Akane attempted once they were alone.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Please."

"I'm fine, so just go."

"Look at me and say that!"

"Fine," Ranma barked while turning to face her. "Leave me alone!" Akane winced. "Do you hate me that much?" she begged.

"Wha-" Ranma sputtered.

"Why can't you tell me the truth for once?"

"Tell you the truth? You never listen anyway. So why bother?!" Ranma returned, angrily. The two stood there staring at the floor.

The silence cutting deep into Akane. "I promise to listen now," Akane said. "Humph." Ranma turned away. Akane's hand shot up to beat some sense into the jerk, but she held herself back. She had always told herself that she wished they could talk. It was quite clear that Ranma needed to talk. Losing her temper now would destroy any chance she had of that.

Recalling the image of Ranma laying in her lap after the fight helped to calm her down a lot. "Please, Ranma," she almost whispered.

"I've been sneaking off at night to see a girl." Neither reacted for a long moment. "I know," Akane spoke softly. She had said she wanted the truth. The pain in her chest felt like her heart was being ripped asunder. She remembered the nights she found his futon empty. She had hoped it wasn't another woman.

"You knew?" Ranma said turning to face her iinazuke. She winced at the pain in Akane's expression. "I woke up one night, and... you were gone."

"You were checking on me?" Ranma asked in a monotone. "I-I," Akane began, then just nodded. "Is she pretty?" she continued after a moment.

"Huh, oh yeah. She is the cutest little thing I have ever met," Ranma replied softly.

"D-do I know her?" Akane wanted nothing more than to run away as fast as she could, but didn't seem able to stop herself. Each answer stabbing a little deeper. Yet, each question forced its way morbidly out of her.

"No. You've never met."

"Oh." Akane shut her eyes. She tried willing the tears to stop, but they wouldn't listen.

"Do- do you love her?" The words just kept scratching their way up her throat.

"I-I tried hard not to," Ranma-chan began. Akane didn't need to hear the rest, but she said it anyway. "But yes, I love her."

"I'd like to meet her."

"What, so you could hit her with the nearest table?" Ranma regretted her words even as they were coming out. "I-I-I promise I won't." Akane wiped at the tears freely flowing down her face. Ranma spun and walked over to one corner, shaking. For a moment, only the sounds of labored breathing covered the soul-wrenching sounds of a heartbreaking.

"When I got cursed, I chased pops all over that place," Ranma-chan began hesitantly. "I was so..."

Akane took a few steps toward Ranma, then stopped herself. She had never wanted to hold him as much as she did at that moment, but she could only think on how she had lost that privilege. "I thought my life was over. I wanted... I don't know..." Ranma threw her hands up in the air, then let them drop lamely by her side.

"Anyway, at some point... I don't 'member how long we'd been at it. Pops pushed someone in my way." Ranma-chan reached up and began to fiddle with her pig-tail. "I kinda' bumped into him. Jumped off of him, really..."

"What happened to him?" Akane prompted as Ranma had paused there. "Pops got away from me. I-I wanted to go back... to check on 'em, ya know." Akane laid a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. Ranma jumped and spun to face the taller girl, her eyes wide for a moment before she caught her breath.

"Ranma?" Akane said worriedly. She had never seen Ranma look this vulnerable before. Ranma looked down at the floor, unable to meet Akane's eyes.

"I-I was too spent. I tried to get up, but my body wouldn't listen."

Akane nodded, wiping her face with her sleeve again. Her heart was aching. She had lost him. She forced herself to listen and not dwell on the other things until she could get to her room and start smashing everything.

"Then these two naked girls showed up." "Ranma, you don't have to tell me this if you don't want to." She really didn't need to hear any more tales of Ranma's involvement with other women. "I-I tried to tell them about the other guy, the one by the cliff. But my mouth was so dry. I hadn't ate or drank nothin' in so long." Ranma forced herself to stop playing with her hair.

"One of 'em picked up some kinda' waterskin. She poured it over herself an'." Ranma swallowed loudly. "An' turned into a guy." "She was cursed?" "I-I d-didn't know how the curses worked then. I thought... I thought they had my cure." Ranma choked a little. Her small frame began to tremble as she fought to keep what little control she still possessed.

"Himiko, the girl I've been seeing. She's my daughter."

"Ho- What?!" Akane asked. 'He's been seeing someone else the whole time?' Akane shouted in her own head. Though there was something terribly wrong with that thought.

"I'd been havin' some dizziness and other... stuff for a couple o' months. At first, I'd thought it'd just go away. But it didn't." Akane felt the blood drain from her. Lightheaded, she barely focused on what Ranma was saying.

"At first, it was only when I was a girl. No problem. I'd just stay a guy as much as I could. Then it started effectin' me as a guy to." "Right..." Ranma took a deep breath. "Right before Dr. Tofu took off, I finally asked him about it. He said..." The entire time, she never once looked up. "He said I was eight months pregnant."

"H-how do you get to be that pregnant and not know it?" Akane asked incredulously.

"How was I sup'osed to know what bein' pregnant's like? Besides my guy-side hid it. And my clothes are loose fitting when I'm a girl."

"B-b-but..."

"I just thought I my girl-side was gettin' fat from all the ice-cream and stuff."

Akane opened her mouth to retort to that when the full implication slammed into her like one of Ryoga's punches. "They raped you?"

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

Outside side the door, Nabiki had stopped to listen, in case she needed to stop her sister from beating on Ranma. She was currently sitting against the wall, one hand over her mouth while she hugged herself with the other. How could he have kept such a secret from them, all this time? She hadn't even suspected. Sure, he seemed a little scared of intimacy, but he also didn't seem to care about his girl form.

How many times had he played up against some guy like it didn't matter? Sometimes it was like he could care less what others thought of his girl body. Although she knew that wasn't really the case. Ranma was terrible self-conscious when she tricked him into picture shoots. The simple act of even kissing had been too much for him to deal with. She had always thought it was just the way he had been brought up.

_'He hated, despised being a girl. And who wouldn't? Turned into a girl, then bam. Someone comes along and- and...'_ Nabiki shook her head. She thought back to that first day. When she had found out he was a girl, she had felt him up. She remembered him asking her to stop, but he had made no move to stop her. He just sat there. Nothing of the arrogant jerk they had come to know and love.

It wasn't until after he was a he again that he began to act like the macho martial artist he was. That wasn't quite true either. It wasn't until Akane started yelling at him, really. He hid. Underneath a mask of pride and confidence, he hid. He always was there to help, even his enemies. Was it because of his honor, or was it because he wanted, needed to feel worthy.

He wouldn't even let their fathers take advantage of the old lecher when he was weak. There was no real mistaking, that honor was a big part of who Ranma is. But there had always been other motives underneath. Ranma was a lot more complex than she ever took the time to look at. Shaking, she got up and made all of two steps before she couldn't hold back any longer and took off running to her room.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

On the other side of the dojo, a piglet stared up at one of the windows. Ryoga had been hit by someone dumping their dishwater out the window without looking. Another thing to blame on Ranma. Then he heard barking and noticed a large dog baring down on him. The chase had been short. Leaving him on top of a stone wall. Walking along the wall, hoping to spot his pack from his vantage point, he spotted Akane and Ranma through an open window in the dojo.

It was obvious they were having another argument. As he thought of the things he knew Ranma would be saying to Akane, he leaped for the window sill. Unfortunately, he misjudged the distance slightly and his little hooves just didn't have the grab he needed not to slip. He backed up, getting ready to jump again when he heard Ranma talking about Jusenkyo.

Anger, depression, fear, and curiosity froze him in place as Ranma continued. When Ranma admitted to Akane about knocking him off the cliff, he felt himself grow cold. Ranma was going to tell her about his curse. He knew this day would come. He knew Ranma thought he held some sort of promise to him, not to tell. But Ryouga had always thought it was just another way Ranma used to tease him.

He knew if the tables were turned, he would tell Akane. All the same, he had come to rely on Ranma keeping his secret. He closed his eyes and waited. When Ranma said he had tried to go check on him, he had scoffed. Then he heard the rest. Ryouga refused to believe it. Then Akane asked that question. Ranma didn't deny it. Painfully, Ryouga thought back to that day.

He had been angry at Ranma and himself for getting so far out into the middle of nowhere. Then came the panda followed by, whom he later learned was none other than, Ranma. He remembered landing on the edge. He remembered the sinking dread as the edge gave way, and he was still too off balance from his landing to spring away. The fall took forever in his thoughts.

Yet all too soon, he landed in that pool. He remembered being trapped in his clothes. The struggle just to make it to the surface. The relief as he was lifted out of the water. The horror as he realized he was a small pig. Being carried away by a large panda. He couldn't remember at that moment whether pandas were meat eaters or not. Then he remembered the scream.

It had sounded distant, how far he couldn't tell. He wasn't even sure what it really was. But he thought it had sounded like a girl. He remembered renewing his struggle to get free. To try to find and help whoever it might have been. The panda just turned and started carrying him away. How utterly helpless he felt, being carried away like that. For that first month, every time he had to sleep as a pig, he awoke from that scream in his dreams.

The feeling of utter helplessness always overwhelming him. That was when his anger at Ranma bloomed into the hatred he felt for the pig-tailed boy. Convincing himself that it had been some strange bird that he had heard, he had thought to put the nightmares if not the feelings away. Ryouga wanted to deny everything he had just heard.

_'It couldn't have happened,'_ part of him cried out in his thoughts. _'No one could do that to Ranma. It has to be a trick.'_ Yet that thought rang empty for the first time. There had been moments during some of their fights when his thoughts weren't so clouded in anger and Ranma had been in female form. Times when Ryouga had momentarily held the upper hand. Ranma would seem to panic, if just for a second.

A certain flash in her eyes or maybe her body would just freeze. Even times Ranma would turn and run. He had always dismissed it as part of Ranma's taunting during their fights. He opened his eyes and again stared at the window. He still thought he had the worse of the two curses. But maybe Ranma hadn't had it as easy as he always thought. His eyes narrowed as he spotted a duck slip out the window and quietly glide off. He wasn't the only one who heard.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

Inside the dojo, Akane watched the trembling red-head as a maelstrom of emotions played out across her face. Her head was slightly down. Her eyes tightly shut. Hands, forced to her side, were now balled into tight little fists. Her breathing shallow and erratic. Akane couldn't take it anymore and stepped forward pulling Ranma into her embrace.

The petite girl stiffened like Ryoga's sword belt. Akane felt a tightening in her chest while the images of all the times she caught Ranma in the arms of the other iinazuke's flickered across her mind. Although Ranma would sometimes dodge, it had seemed far more likely that he would stand there and just let them. Then, if she didn't deliver him into unconsciousness, he would begin rubbing himself like a pervert all up against their bodies.

By the look on her face, she knew Shampoo enjoyed that. With new eyes, she began to imagine the panic he must have felt as they rushed to grab him. Then saw the struggle... the need to get away. _'But why girls?'_ She could understand if he was afraid of males. _'After all, her attacker had been in male form...'_ Akane trailed off at that thought.

He as a she, violated by a he, that had just been a she. _'How could a woman do that to another woman?'_ When Akane thought about how exhausted Ranma must have been, pictured him... her struggling just to get off the ground. All of his training, all of his skill useless when she needed them most. She had lived... was living Akane's worst nightmare. And Akane had always left her to it. Abandoning her in the worst way.

Akane started to let go of the smaller girl in her arms; when, without warning, Ranma fell limply into her. She had to quickly tighten her hold or risk dropping the smaller girl. Thinking that the red-head had fainted from the emotional stress, she took a step back and adjusted her hold so she could lay the girl down. Ranma tightened her hold on Akane and began shaking.

It took another moment for Akane to realize that Ranma was crying into her shoulder. Again, adjusting her hold, she began stroking Ranma's back while swaying gently back-and-forth and whispering calming sounds into her iinazuke's ear. Using skills she had unconsciously picked up from Kasumi all those years ago when her older sister would try to comfort her after their mother had died.

Two children, both in pain, one having to be strong for the other when all she wanted to do was cry herself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 A House of Glass

**Notes: Okay sorry for the delay a lot going on, and well I was releasing some story chapters of my own for some of my other long list of stories since they are in need of being worked on.**

* * *

**Ranma 1/2: Torn**

**Chapter 10: A House of Glass**

**By Kit'ari**

"Mousse! Where you be all morning?! Shampoo have to make ready all herself," Shampoo called once he returned, in his natural form.

"Shampoo, not now. I need to think." Mousse plopped down in one of the booths. A pan could be heard striking the floor from within the kitchen. Shampoo just stared at him. He had slipped out earlier that morning to watch Ranma practice. Hoping that he might find some idea of how to beat Ranma so he couldn't take away his Shampoo. He had fallen asleep in the rafters by the time Ranma finally came to the dojo to practice.

When he awoke, he knew something was off with Ranma and wavered between trying to take advantage of his apparent moment of weakness and learning the cause, in case he could make use of it in the future. Then Akane and Nabiki came in and, for once, he decided to listen.

"You're late, Mr. Part Time. Now get to work, before I decide on duck for the afternoon special." Cologne bopped him on the head for good measure. He turned to look at them both, well he actually looked at a plant and a chair but his intent was to look at them both and sighed. "He was never yours, Shampoo," Mouse said as he took off his glasses and began to clean them with his robe.

"Mousse no know what he talk about. Law says Ranma is Shampoo's!" Cologne's eyes narrowed as Mousse closed his eyes, a pained expression across his face. She had seen similar expressions on his face all the time. He was as bad at hiding what he felt just as bad as her son-in-law. But there was something different this time. _'Maybe he's finally giving up?'_ she wondered.

"What you do to Airlen?" Shampoo growled cutely.

"I didn't do..." Mouse trailed off, all color leaving his face. "By my ancestors!" Mousse turned and stared straight into Shampoo's eyes. "Please Honored Elder! I didn't know! Believe me, I never would have... if I had known..." Mouse began blabbering. Which earned him another knock on the head.

"What are you talking about, Mousse? And this time I want a straight answer!"

"You had to have known! How could you not have?" Mousse replied, still shaken. "Known what?!" Both Cologne and Shampoo called.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

In her room, Nabiki sat on her bed, her legs pulled tight against her. In her hands, she held a camera that occupied her unfocused stare. In her mind's eye, she saw every picture and every time she took advantage of him. From charging him for water while Shampoo chased 'girl-type Ranma' to kill to all the pictures she sold Kuno and the rest of the school of the 'pig-tailed girl,' she relived them all.

It had always been in fun. A way to tease him, like she teased her sister. The thought of Kuno and all those boys paying to look at pictures of another boy had always seemed a perfect irony. Also, there had been his seeming playboy ways. He had, after all, slipped into her sister's room after everyone had gone to bed. That was not the type of boy Akane needed.

Of course, not that Akane had ever appreciated what a catch she had. Here was just about the perfect specimen of raw maleness. Too caring and honorable for his own good. And because of his curse, able to understand girls in a way no other male could. Was it that she was jealous of Akane? Then, there was the fact that she had always been cursed with a nearly insatiable curiosity.

A desire, almost a need to know the secrets of others. Maybe that was part of it. She was jealous of the fact that he held the answers to questions that nobody else could answer, and he resented it. What had made her do those things, she didn't know anymore. If she ever knew. Setting her camera down on her desk, she rolled over onto her side and began crying all over again.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

"How may I help you?" Kurumi, the temple priestess asked of the detective standing at her door. "Does a Tofu Ono reside here?" the detective asked uncertainly, but straight to the point. When he had realized the address given to him was a temple, he had thought that he may have been given a false address.

"This is about last night?" Kurumi asked. The detective nodded, looking somewhat assured. He had more than enough evidence against the boys involved, but there were still some loose ends he needed to tie up before he could formally close the case. "He's should be returning shortly. Please, won't you come in?"

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

"Hey Tendo, how about a little spar in the dojo for old times sake?" Genma called to his old friend after having lost ten times in a row at their regular shogi match. He had missed his son at their morning workout and thought Soun could use a little exercise, not to mention a chance to wait out this luck he was having.

"Sounds like a great idea, Saotome," Soun responded, feeling lucky enough to show his old friend some new tricks.

"Uh, I just saw Ranma and Akane walking toward the park!" Nabiki called out from the top of the stairs, having overheard the two fathers.

"You hear that Tendo!"

"Our families will be joined!"

"I think I heard that they were renting boats out for the lake at half-price today," Nabiki tossed in. "Half-price!" "Quick Tendo, that would be perfect! If we can get that son of mine to take Akane out on the lake."

"I'm not so sure..." Soun began, thinking of his daughter's tendency to sink and Ranma's affinity to water, but was dragged off to the park by his eager friend. Nabiki let out a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding.

"That wasn't very nice, Nabiki. You know they are both still in the dojo." "Kasumi, we need to talk. This is an emergency that we can't let our fathers know about yet." Kasumi frowned slightly at her younger sister, not liking the idea of keeping things from their father, even if it was necessary at times. "Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed once she noticed that Nabiki had been obviously crying for some time.

"Oh my doesn't begin to cover it," Nabiki responded.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

"NO!" Shampoo yelled. "Mousse lie!" Mousse just continued to sit there and receive her verbal abuse. He had just finished his tale.

"If you're telling the truth, you know what this means do you not?," Cologne pushed, trying to call his bluff. Shampoo stopped to look at her great-grandmother. Cologne's expression was grave. Mousse answered with a solemn nod. Shampoo gasped, as she began to fully appreciate just what was going on.

"Shampoo is in no trouble since neither Ranma nor the father stepped forward at the contest. However, Mousse, since your attacks on Ranma have been questionable at best, it probably means certain death should you ever return to the village."

"Y-you're going to let me live?" Mousse quivered. As soon as he had realized his situation, he knew he had only two options. He could have run right then, and let Shampoo continue to dishonor herself, or reveal the truth and save her, at the cost of his own life.

"There are many problems and issues that will have to be addressed. And you showed great courage to own up to your actions. Perhaps son-in..." Cologne trailed off. "No, for now, Ranma... Perhaps Ranma has rubbed off on you some." Mousse frowned at the thought of becoming like Ranma but the seriousness of the situation held his tongue.

"Mousse no wants Shampoo to have Ranma so much, he gives life?" Shampoo tried, her eyes pleading with him. She didn't really believe that, but the alternative was just so... "Shampoo, put up the closed sign, we will not be opening today. I shall go have a chat with Ranma to verify Mousse's story." Cologne stopped at the door but didn't turn back. "Perhaps, Mousse, it would be good that I do not see you again until this is resolved."

"Y-yes, Honored Elder." They both left, Cologne for the Tendo home, Mousse for his room to collect his belongings, leaving Shampoo alone in the dining area to think about this new direction her life was taking.

"Lunch is almost ready," Nabiki called to the pair still in the dojo. Akane was now seated against the back wall while Ranma, still female, was resting in her lap. Ranma's head rested against Akane's shoulder, while red bangs conspired to hide the profile of her face. "We're not hungry, right now," Akane responded softly. She had glanced up as Nabiki entered then returned to looking at her charge.

"Our fathers are out at the moment, and probably won't be back until dinner."

"Thanks," Akane answered simply.

"I-I told Kasumi that Ranma was having some problems with the fight, but nothing else yet." Nabiki searched for something else to say, but couldn't come up with anything. Akane looked up at Nabiki. The middle Tendo felt a little self-conscious of her sister's gaze. Her eyes still felt puffy and dry from her lapse of emotion. "You heard, didn't you," Akane stated after a moment.

It hadn't been a question nor had it sounded like an accusation. It was just a statement of fact. Even so, Nabiki felt the need to respond. "I-I waited just outside. I thought maybe..." Nabiki drifted off. She had had a reason. She always had her reasons. That hadn't made it right.

"What are we going to do?" Akane suddenly pleaded. Nabiki could see the need in Akane's eyes to be told that everything would be all right. They were all in unfamiliar waters, and her little sister looked like she was drowning. The year difference in age between the two had never felt so small to the middle Tendo. _ "_How did Kasumi manage it all those years ago?"

"I don't know," Nabiki replied. After standing there for a while longer she had to ask, "Do you love him?"

Akane almost began her automatic response but held her tongue. Looking again at her iinazuke, she calmed down. "Sis, I can't imagine not having him in my life anymore. I-I... Yes, I love him."

"How about her?"

"If she is half as adorable as Ranma says, how could I not?" Nabiki nodded, already knowing how much Akane loved children. Considering the strength of the youngest Tendo sister's nesting instinct toward p-chan, she seriously doubted Akane would consider any other options.

"That's good, but not what I meant. How do you feel about his curse?"

"Nabiki..." Akane trailed then took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I know how much he hates his curse... And if given the chance at a cure... I could never ask him not to..." Akane ran her fingers through the crimson waves of Ranma-chan's hair. "But this is how I first met Ranma. I've never known him without his curse. I-I..."

"It's okay, Akane. I understand." Nabiki smiled at the two of them.

"I love her just as much as I do him," Akane pushed on. "They're the same person to me, but it sometimes seems she's more willing to open up sometimes than he is."

"Just make sure he knows that when she wakes up." Nabiki turned and left, knowing just how much it took her sister to admit that. "Why?" came the soft voice after Nabiki's steps had faded in the distance.

"Huh?" Akane's eyes widened as Ranma's opened to look up at her. The pain in those blue eyes was almost overwhelming, yet she could see a pleading, maybe even hope there.

"You weren't just saying that? You really love me?" Ranma's trembling voice was so soft, it almost wasn't there. Akane bit her lip, a fresh blush covering her face at being caught. Then she nodded. "Yes," she added. Blushing even more at the thought of admitting it to Ranma while he was female before admitting it while he was male, as she always thought it would be.

"Why?" Ranma asked. Akane blinked, that hadn't been the response she had expected either.

"You could get out of your engagement with me. No more perverted iinazuke to put up with." Unconsciously, Akane clutched her a little closer. "Do you want out of the engagement?" Akane asked. She could almost feel the blood draining from her face. Ranma clutched Akane closer and buried her head into the larger girl's shoulder.

"No," came the muffled reply. Akane relaxed a bit. "Do you love me?" Akane whispered in Ranma's ear after no further response came from the bundle in her arms. Ranma-chan pulled back out and looked at her incredulously. "How can you ask that?" Ranma began. Akane felt her emotions twisting in confusion.

"The way everybody's always going on about it, I figured it must be written on my forehead or somethin'."

Akane blinked. "Of course I love you. I-I think I have ever since..."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought you hated me." Ranma looked down as she said this.

"Whatever..." Akane trailed off. All their fights and arguments coming back to her. She hadn't always started it, but she had been the one that really started it. "No," she began softly, "I never hated you."

"I-I'm not even outta school yet, and I'm a mother, a bad one too, and..." Ranma tried to curl up into her self in Akane's lap.

"Shush," Akane whispered in her ear. "You're not a bad parent..." Akane attempted, trying to calm the red-head. "But I abandoned her!" Ranma whaled into Akane's shoulder. "My own child!" With the floodgates now open, she couldn't stop herself from venting all the stress she had been hiding the past few months... the past year.

"Stop that!" Akane barked at her. She never thought she would ever see Ranma like this. "I know you've gone to see her at least once a week. Probably more than that. You haven't just abandoned her."

"But I wanted to. I tried to put her up for adoption, but Dr. Tofu wouldn't let me." Ranma choked out.

Akane silently thanked Dr. Tofu. She didn't want to imagine what not being able to see her daughter would have done to Ranma. "Dr. Tofu's been taking care of her?" Akane's tone was only half questioningly. Ranma nodded. That answered some of Akane's questions. "So you can still make it up to her." Akane felt Ranma's body stiffen slightly.

"How... what do you mean?" "You can still bring her here." Ranma violently shook her head no.

"Ranma, listen to me."

"What about our dads?! Not to mention mom. I-I couldn't do that to Kasumi either." Ranma seemed to shrink, huddling against Akane. "Not to mention Ukyou, Shampoo, K-Kodachi..." she trailed off, shivering.

"You leave our folks to us. My dad will probably be more upset you hid this from us. And I don't think your mother is about to take her granddaughter's mother away from her." Akane began stroking her fingers through Ranma's hair. Ranma looked back up at her.

"Ukyou's your best friend, right? I'm sure she would want to help." Akane sighed. "And if anyone does try anything, would you rather she be here with you, or across town?" Akane didn't think Shampoo would do anything to hurt a child and Kodachi probably wouldn't care anything about 'that red-headed harlot's' child, but she didn't think she could keep the confidence in her voice if she said anything about them.

"I-I don't know." "Besides, I want to meet this... Himiko, did you say?" Ranma nodded. "That's my mother's name."

"I know." Ranma smiled. "At the time, I-I didn't know my mom's name... and I needed to think of something quick." Akane smiled at this listening. "I thought of calling her Akane, but I didn't want her to grow up to be a tomboy." Red fiery hair streamed over and framed rich blue eyes, still slightly puffy and red themselves. Slowly, cute lips spread into a challenging smirk. Ranma-chan's whole body slowly tensed.

"Why you!" Akane shouted. Her smile belied the forcefulness behind her words. "I'll show you, tomboy!" With that, she began tickling the smaller girl helplessly. Ranma yelped and gave a valiant attempt to defend and return. The Tendou School of Anything Goes Tickle Wars, brought about by years of practice from her two older sisters, combined with Ranma-chan's surprising number of ticklish vulnerabilities, soon left the red-head begging for mercy.

Silently, Nabiki closed the doors that lead to the covered walkway.

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

"Akane said they're not hungry right now and..." Nabiki trailed off at the sight of her older sister serving tea to Cologne. "Cologne-san came by to visit. Isn't that nice?" Kasumi responded, sweetly as ever. Nabiki ground her teeth. Now was definitely not the time for this.

"What brings you by, Elder?" Nabiki attempted, shifting into business mode. Cologne raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Nabiki. The sudden cool expression hadn't done anything to hide the mercenary girl's redden eyes. "I think you already know," Cologne replied sagely.

"Oh?" Nabiki replied coyly. _'This is not good,'_ she thought internally. "Yes, it seems Mousse hoped to learn something from watching Ranma spare this morning." Nabiki's eyes narrowed. "Oh really," she replied flatly. _'No, not good at all.'_

"Did they get into a fight this morning?" Kasumi asked innocently. Both turned to look at her. "She doesn't know?" Cologne asked of Nabiki.

"What are you doing here!" Akane demanded from the doorway. "What'd you want, Ol' ghoul?" Ranma-chan said at almost the same instant. "Why, I'm just here to pay a social call, Ranma," Cologne leaned back and sipped her tea. "For the last time, I'm not..." Ranma stopped and narrowed her eyes. She hadn't called her son-in-law.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I have things to attend to," Cologne said as she took upon her staff.

"That's all right. It's always a pleasure to have you," Kasumi beamed.

"So that's it? You just came by for tea?" Ranma inquired uncertainly. Things never went that easy for her.

"That and to let you know that Shampoo and myself shall be leaving for China."

"Really? For how long?" Ranma sniped. "Ranma," Akane hissed warningly at Ranma's rudeness, though she was curious herself.

"Just wonderin' how much peace I can hope for," Ranma-chan replied to her iinazuke. Cologne chuckled. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that anymore. You are no longer Shampoo's husband and I have called off her kiss of death." There was a slight sadness in her eyes as she informed the two, but it disappeared quickly.

"Just like that?" Ranma whispered. The surprised tone in her voice competed with the look on her face to express her shock. Akane forgot to breathe for a few heartbeats while her mind took a blind reversed triple axle high dive with all the grace and poise that she always had around Ranma. It looked like the emotional ride they were on today was not finished with them yet.


	11. Chapter 11 Falling down

**Notes: So I managed to clean up another chapter for this story to get it posted. Also, this chapter was a six-page chapter originally I decided to combine two chapters into one to make this a bit longer.**

**I have several more chapters worth of content for this story waiting in the wings its just a matter of having the time between my various projects to get it all released so I am quite backed up with a lot on my plate so to speak.**

**With all that said on with the show! -Zeltronica**

* * *

**Ranma 1/2: Torn**

**Chapter 11: Falling Down**

**By Kit'ari**

Ranma-chan felt a presence move up behind her. It stopped a few steps shy of her position.

It was evening now. Ranma it had not been long since he had recently changed back after Cologne had left, but a spilled drink after dinner had ushered the return of her feminine form.

Their fathers returned shortly after lunch, which had upset Oyaji. Taunting her panda-bear father had actually helped cheer her up a little or at least forget for that while.

By unspoken agreement, none of the Tendo sisters nor Ranma had informed the two men of Cologne's visit. That would have started the two on planning the wedding. She was in no mood to deal with that right now.

She gazed deeply into the koi pond. Although her father had taught her from an early age how to meditate on her fights and sparing sessions, deep thinking was not something she had regularly practiced.

Akane had been extremely apologetic all afternoon. She had made sure Ranma knew she was always nearby. Their fathers had even started whispering between themselves and it didn't take an information broker to guess what they were talking about.

After dinner, Ranma had finally had enough and made it clear she wanted some time alone. So here she stood out by the koi pond, trying to think.

She had completely lost it earlier, in the dojo. She hadn't meant to say all of that to Akane. She certainly didn't want to breakdown like that. She hated herself for needing to be held by Akane.

Everything had just become so overwhelming. It had felt so good, being held, being told she was loved. But it didn't make any sense to her. She was a guy, a man. Men don't need that stuff. She certainly didn't deserve it.

Though Had she pushed Akane away enough she inwardly wondered to herself with a slight breath before exhaling.

"Ranma-kun?" Kasumi questioned from somewhere behind her.

Ranma took a deep breath and let it out slowly, inquiring over her shoulder.

"Kasumi?"

Kasumi then proceeded to speak "I wanted to apologize for how I treated you when you first got here."

"Huh?" Ranma blinked. "What'd ya mean?" she questioned.

Kasumi hesitated. "You know,"

Ranma could almost hear the blush in her voice. She turned to face the older girl.

Kasumi then explained "When you first got here, I didn't know what to think. So I helped push you off on my little sister."

"It's okay, Kasumi." Ranma smiled half-heartedly as he said it, but still felt confused why the elder girl was doing this now.

Kasumi then continued further explaining, "And when Shampoo first showed up, I told father that she was your girlfriend from China even though I was there and knew you were as confused as the rest of us."

"Well, it did look bad," Ranma admitted.

"Yes, but you were expecting her 'Kiss of Death'," Kasumi said as she looked straight into Ranma's eyes. "And there were other little things I did."

Ranma shrugged her shoulders, speaking up in question. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Ranma," Kasumi began, then paused. "I want you to know that I have come to love you like a little brother."

The small curvy pig-tailed girl blinked. She didn't feel very brotherly at the moment.

"I don't know what's wrong, but I want you to know that I'm here if you need someone to talk to." Kasumi offered with genuine concern.

"Thanks," Ranma answered softly, unsure how she should respond to that. A soft cry broke from the house, grabbing both of their attentions.

"That sounds like a baby," Kasumi noted with a curious brow raised.

Ranma turned a shade of pale, as both she and Kasumi headed for the house.

The crying died down just as the two entered the living room. From the opposite side of the room, Akane lead Dr. Tofu into the room. She was cooing at a bundle of blankets held in her arms. Both of the fathers were sitting off to the side where they were playing shoji.

Ranma could feel the blood draining from her face. Slowly, she began shaking her head, trying to deny the sight before her.

"So, Tofu-sensei, here to check up on Akane and Ranma?" Mr. Tendo asked.

The good doctor began. "Well, sort of..." trailing off as the Saotome Patriarch posed a question of his own aimed at the blue-haired Tendo, "Akane, is that a baby in your arms?" Mr. Saotome asked.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Nabiki opened her door and trudged out of her room. She had been trying to think of how to reunite a certain mother and child without too much trouble. She needed to do something to make up for the way she had treated Ranma since he arrived.

"Akane, is that a baby in your arms?" Nabiki heard Ranma's worthless father inquire.

'When it rains, it pours,' Nabiki thought as she approached the top of the stairs. She thought she had heard a baby crying and though she couldn't hear it now, she just knew who it had to be downstairs.

"Well, she is part of the reason I came," Tofu-sensei began.

Tendo with a curious brow raised "Yes, go on,"

"You see, Himiko here, was left at the temple I have been staying at for some time now." Doctor Tofu explained finding himself interrupted.

"Abandoned you say?" Soun inquired.

Nabiki was now at the top of the stairs. She could see Tofu and Akane near the hall entrance. Akane appeared to be holding the child in question.

"K-Ka-Kasumi," Tofu said.

Ranma-chan popped into view around the wall at the base of the stairs from the other side of the room.

"Um, yes," Tofu said, apparently getting a hold of himself.

Ranma stopped in what Nabiki guessed would be about the center of the room. The middle Tendo wondered just what Tofu was up to or why he'd bring Himiko here now.

"We, the temple priest, priestess, and I, have been taking care of her since."

"Go on, Dr. Tofu," Soun said from outside of Nabiki's view.

"Well, Ranma has been helping me by passing letters between your daughter, Kasumi, and myself."

"Is that true, Boy?" came Genma's gruff reply, also outside of Nabiki's view.

"Maybe." Ranma shrugged non-noncommittally. "What's it to ya, old man?" Ranma had already lapsed into her normally slouched stance and was glaring a dare at her father.

Nabiki needed to stop this before something bad happened. She took the first step down, her mind working in overdrive to come up with something to say.

"Listen here, Boy..." Genma began.

"What does that have to do with the baby?" Kasumi asked.

Nabiki flinched. So did Ranma and Akane. Nabiki suddenly deeply regretted the decision not to tell her. She quickly took the next step.

The Tendo Patriarch then seconded "Yes, please tell us,"

"Well, two detectives stopped by to ask me a few more questions, regarding the other night. Little Himiko began to cry, and her story just sort of came out."

Ranma whirled to face the good doctor, her eyes narrowed and calculating.

"They wanted us to take her to child services." Tofu explained.

"What!" Ranma and Akane both cried out. Akane clutched the little girl protectively to herself.

Soun then sagely pointed out, "Well, they would be able to care for her, and maybe even find her a nice home,"

"Well, from Ranma's visits, I know he has- that is I believe he has become somewhat attached to her. I was hoping maybe..." Tofu trailed off.

Both Ranma and Akane stared wide-eyed at the doctor. Nabiki rolled her eyes. He was a worse liar than Ranma. He hadn't even technically lied yet and she could tell he was avoiding looking at everyone.

_'But the plan has merit,'_ Nabiki conceded. Taking on the girl without their parents becoming any the wiser. 'At least until we're ready to tell them.' She took the next couple of step while quickly trying to plan how best to help.

"Absolutely not!" Genma said.

Ranma spun again to face her father.

"What!" Akane called out.

"Saotome, old friend, let's think about this for a minute."

'Oh no,' ran through Nabiki's head as she skipped the next step in her hurry to get down there and stop this.

"If Ranma is as taken by the girl as Tofu-sensei says, and it looks like Akane has become quite taken with the girl," Soun began to whisper loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Ranma began to glower at the two fathers.

"She might just be what we need to get those two together," Soun finished with a flourish.

"No! I will not allow you two to use my daughter as a pawn in your little fantasies!" Ranma yelled at the top of her lungs. Her eyes narrowed to little slivers as she gazed at her father, as if to dare him to say something.

Nabiki panicked. This wasn't the way things were supposed to go. She missed the next step in her haste. After a painful tumble, she landed rather unceremoniously at the bottom, giving her a front-row seat to what she could only think of as a train wrecking in slow motion.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

"Your daughter?!" Genma demanded, his head swirling with possibilities.

"Yes! My daughter!" His son, turned daughter, challenged. Her eyes flashed with a dangerous flame. The Boy obviously wasn't thinking clearly.

Genma Bellowing "And just what makes you think she's your daughter?" He knew the Boy had too much honor to ever cheat on his iinazuke.

"I carried her for almost ten months! What do you think?!" the Boy turned girl yelled right back.

Genma furiously bellowed "What!"

"You heard me, old man!" Ranma exclaimed, gritting her teeth glaring at her father.

The Boy leaned back into a defensive stance. She kept up the glare, but Genma could see the pain behind that anger. Something in the Boy's expression seemed to beg at him to stop this before it became too late.

"And just who's the father?!" Genma returned to his own horror. This could not really be happening. "That boy you let sleep with your iinazuke? Maybe that boy that plays with sticks?"

Ranma looked as if she had been slapped.

"Well? Perhaps it was that waitperson of Ukyo's?" Genma questioned.

Shaking her head negatively Ranma said "N-no." Something in his son's voice stabbed deeply in his heart.

"Well then, tell us? I'm sure everyone here would like to know just who you decided to spread your legs for!" Genma questioned feeling betrayed and though he wanted to he just couldn't stop himself.

His son turned daughter replied "I- I don't know." she couldn't even look at him when she said that.

Genma felt his right hand fly up.

_'Somebody stop me please!'_ he inwardly yelled in his head. A mallet, a punch in the gut, he would even take a firm word from Kasumi, however no one moved.

Genma's hand went flying toward his cursed son. He closed his eyes, but that couldn't block out the sound or sting as he backhanded his son as hard as he could.

"Have there been so many you can't remember?! I know I didn't raise my son to be a slut!" he bellowed righteously.

"I-it wasn't like that," Ranma stuttered out,

Genma opened his eyes. His son lay across the room where she landed. Her eyes filled with tears as they met his. He could see the pain and hurt there. His son's betrayal by his own hand. There was something more there.

"Well, what was it like then, Boy?!" Genma challenged._ 'Are we the only two left in the room? Why isn't someone stopping me?!' _he inwardly cried wishing someone would stop him.

Ranma looked away. She still hadn't gotten up from where she landed. Suddenly and horrifyingly he got it.

"Don't try to tell me someone took advantage of you!" Genma bellowed shaking his head negatively in disbelief at what he was starting to grasp.

Ranma visibly flinched.

"That's a woman's excuse! I know for a fact you are better than that!" Genma shouted since he had thought for sure nothing of the sort could happen to his son.

Oh, there were other voices now, but he couldn't make them out. Once, a long time ago, they were as close as father and son could be. However, Genma had ruined it all. He knew just when it all fell apart. It was the day he decided it was time to complete the Nekoken training.

Not since that first day had he held his son. No longer did they talk about life or where snow came from. Never again had he asked about his mother. He had lost his son that day, and he never realized it until just this moment. Was he upset for that loss?

Did he blame this female curse for what he did? His son had become the man he never could, did he hate him for that too? Or was this all just the inevitable end between the two of them? Was he locked into the role he had taken for himself? He didn't know.

He did know what he was about to do. Even if there was some way he might have been forgiven for everything before, there would be no forgiveness in what he did next. He wanted to stop, but couldn't. Silently, he prayed that someone or something would strike him down before it was too late, but divine help had never been very close for the Saotome's.

He was committed to a path and could not change what was about to happen any more than he could take back every pain he had caused his son.

"You are no son of mine," he almost whispered; his throat felt like sandpaper. The room instantly quieted around him. "No son of mine would have allowed such a thing to pass. I hereby cast you out. You are no longer my son. You are no longer a Saotome. My son is dead to me."

With that, Genma turned and left the house. There would be no forgiveness from anyone that was there, least of all from himself. He would not stay. His only hope, was that they would find it in their hearts to care for and love Ranma as he should have all these years.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

_'This is not my house,'_ Nabiki thought to herself. _'It can't be.' _She felt nothing. Maybe it was surreal of this nightmare. Maybe she had played the part of a heartless money-grubbing girl too long. Maybe she was just in shock.

She looked over at her father who stood, not in tears, but glaring at the place his old friend had just been.

Off to the side, her sister, Kasumi, broke down into tears. Not the fountains of tears one would expect of their father, but those of deep heart-wrenching sobs, almost as if she were making up for years worth.

Tofu Ono practically jumped across the room to pull her in his arms. Hardly the gibbering laughing manic he should have been in her presence.

Ranma-chan jumped up and tore off, past her, and up the stairs. Behind her she heard the slam of a door, followed by the tinkle of a wooden duck bouncing against its perch.

'It's a good thing he ran to Akane's room,' she thought out of the blue. _'Sliding doors just aren't as satisfying to slam.'_

Akane appeared in front of her. "Here, will you watch over Himiko?" her younger sister asked.

Nabiki barely nodded before she found the little girl in her lap. Behind her, she heard Akane bound up the stairs and into her room.

'No, this is not my house. I don't know anyone here,' Nabiki thought. 'Any minute now, I'm going to wake up. Akane is going to be yelling at Ranma for something or other. Kasumi will have breakfast ready. Father will be playing shoji with the panda. And everything will be all right.'

Himiko began to squirm in her arms. She looked down into twin pools of brightness. Nabiki couldn't help but try to smile for the girl.

"Somehow, I don't know how yet, but somehow everything will turn out all right. You'll see," Nabiki promised; for herself or for Himiko she wasn't sure.

XXXX

XXXX

In her room, Akane found Ranma-chan sobbing on her bed. After closing the door, she moved to her iinazuke's side. As she got closer, she could hear Ranma mumbling, "Not going cry, not going cry," between sobs.

"Ranma?" Akane questioned as she placed a hand on the trembling girl's back. "No!" Ranma screeched. Suddenly the red-head was curled up in a tight ball on the opposite side of the bed. "Go away! Leave me alone."

"Ranma," Akane tried again, softer than she had the first time. "I want to help."

Ranma half screamed out "I'm a ronin! Worse than that, I'm just trash to be thrown out when every body's done." her heart feeling as if it was being squeezed tight by an unseen force.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Akane asked; her heart leaped up into her throat as she was genuinely worried about her iinazuke.

Ranma then returned in a muffled reply, "Pops sure dropped me fast enough,"

"Don't you dare listen to that fat lazy..." Akane trailed as her iinazuke continued

"And the Amazons?" Ranma interrupted. "You heard Nabiki. Mouse told 'em everything an' they certainly didn't want me anymore." she sniffled, not quite crying now, but Akane didn't think she could hold it back much longer.

"We care!" Akane countered. "I care."

Ranma then continued with "Any minute now, your father's gonna come up an' kick me out."

"No he isn't!" Akane assured her iinazuke.

Ranma shook her head negatively saying, "Like he's gonna wanna keep a ronin slut under his roof."

Akane pounced on Ranma. It wasn't the brightest thing she could do, but it was the only thing she could think of at the moment. The smaller girl shrieked under her and began wiggling trying to getaway.

"Listen to me Ranma! Listen to me!" Akane hissed into Ranma's ears. "You're not a slut! You're not any of the things your father said downstairs. He didn't know! He doesn't know!" she pleaded. "And no one is going to take you away from me, Ranma Saotome. I don't care what anyone else says." she proclaimed.

Ranma calmed down, uncurled enough to clutch onto Akane's shirt, and continued sobbing onto her shoulder.

"I love you," Akane cooed in Ranma's ear. "Don't you ever forget that," she assured.

XXXX

XXXX

Akane awoke with a yawn and snuggled closer to...

Akane's eyes snapped open as she bolted upright in her bed. Ranma was laying next to her, in her bed, in her room. Akane felt a moment of panic; then, quickly her anger rushed in like an inferno, burning away that moment of helplessness.

She reached back to pound the invader to her private sanctum when suddenly, the previous night came crashing through her thoughts like a megaton hammer.

Akane sat there staring at the lithe form of her iinazuke. It was almost impossible to believe this girl could smash through stone walls and bend metal bars with her bare hands. How could this small girl change into the man that both terrified her and made her feel safe all at the same time?

Akane's eyes searched the slumbering figure, seeking answers to questions she couldn't voice yet. There was only a slight hint of the ugly bruise around Ranma's right eye from the night before. Easy to overlook, if one didn't know what to look for. The bruises along her forearms also seemed to be fading quickly.

Softly, Akane reached over and brushed her hand along Ranma's side. Under the silky red shirt, she could feel the bandage that covered her right hip. Akane's eyes glanced down where she knew another bandage covered a ragged leg. She wondered how much of a scar would remain or if the only scars left would be of the invisible kind.

Ranma had always been a quick healer. It was so easy to believe that as long as he looked okay, there was nothing wrong with him. As long as he was a rude sexist pervert, there couldn't be anything wrong with him, right?

She brushed a lock of hair away from the slumbering girl's face.

Akane thought back to the first time she saw this face. She had hoped for friendship, then tossed it back in his face not half an hour later.

She closed her eyes as unwanted emotions bubbled up at the stirring of those memories.

She was just standing there - naked, in front of a boy.

She had entered, wanting to befriend this girl, only to be confronted by something from her worst nightmares.

He was nude - standing there - in her furo – an uninvited intruder staring at her. There shouldn't have been a boy standing in her furo. There shouldn't be a boy anywhere in the house. Daddy was the only male around besides Genma or so she had thought.

Part of her wanted to disbelieve what her eyes told her.

She looked down and saw his thing. He was definitely nude. She had never seen a naked boy before. The first and only coherent thought up to that point had been to intellectually point out what that thing was used for. It looked huge; thoughts of that thing getting anywhere near her sent waves of mind-numbing panic throughout her being.

Slowly, she stepped back out of the furo and slid the door closed. She reached for her gi top and mechanically slid it on. She stepped out into the hallway and slid the outer door shut.

Then what just happened broke through her shock. The morning fights. She told them no. The boys responded by trying to force her. She didn't want to date any of them.

They felt they had the right to beat her into agreeing. The only reason she could imagine for a strange boy to be naked in her furo was that he must have been apart of the hentai horde of the boys from school; he must not be content to wait for the morning beatings. He obviously planned to force himself onto her in her own home.

He invaded her home - invaded her private world - seen her naked. Never before had she felt so violated.

She screamed her head off as she ran to her family.

As she ran down the hall, it occurred to her 'what if it had been Nabiki or Kasumi who had decided to wash up at that time?' There was no way any boy could have known she would be bathing then. With those thoughts, anger burned in her anew, fueling her strength as she hefted the table, fully intent on killing the would-be rapist.

Akane blinked her eyes open. She could feel the tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Suddenly, Ranma's body stiffened and several expressions passed through her face, too quick to identify.

XXXX

XXXX

"Good morning, Akane," a voice greeted Akane on her way into the dining room.

Akane glanced up to find Dr. Tofu setting at the table with Himiko. He cradled her with one arm while the other held a plastic bottle used for feeding. She didn't seem interested at the moment.

"Good morning, Dr. Tofu," Akane returned after a moment. She was still feeling emotionally raw from last night and this morning. The sight of Himiko brought on even more emotions that she just wasn't prepared to deal with yet.

"You're planning on going to school today?"

Akane blinked a couple of times before looking more closely at the good doctor. She couldn't tell from his tone whether he approved or not. Truthfully, she didn't know. She only grabbed her uniform from as much habit as to a reason to escape the site from her room.

"Akane," a surprised tone drifted from the kitchen doorway. "Would you see if Ranma and Nabiki are going to be up for breakfast?" Kasumi finished with a tired voice.

"Uh," Akane responded. "Sure." Inside, she felt her chest clench.

She turned toward the stairs in trepidation. She didn't even know why she felt the way she did. Each step churned her stomach in unpleasant ways.

The first door she came to was Ranma's. She knew he came here when she left for the furo.

She knocked on the sliding door but received no answer; though she could hear movement within.

"Ranma?" she probed, as she slid the door open.

Inside, Akane found that Ranma had yet to change forms or clothes. Instead, she seemed to be playing with her pack.

"Going somewhere?" Akane asked, a whole new fear coming over her.

"Just gettin' ready for when Pop comes back," Ranma replied, keeping her back to the door and Akane.

"You think he might return?" Akane responded. At the thought of Genma returning, anger washed over her apprehension.

"Sure," Ranma replied with certainty. "He's always leavin' me alone when everybody gets upset at him. But he always comes back for me. Sometimes takes a couple o' nights, but he'll pop back in and we'll both be off ta train some more."

"Don't you want to stay?" Akane responded, hurt. "What about Himiko? What about me?" she asked in a small voice.

Ranma looked down. "Akane..." trailing off, she stood up, but still didn't look at her. "I think breakfast is ready."

Akane gasped, as Ranma spun and walked past.

Pain, fear, hurt, anger, guilt, and many more emotions stormed within Akane's soul. She spun around and found herself staring at a stone-faced Nabiki.

"Does nothing ever affect you!" Akane screamed with the full force of the maelstrom raging within her.

Not waiting for an answer, Akane turned and marched back downstairs.

Nabiki remained behind, silently shaking from the force of her own emotional tempest.

XXXX

XXXX

As Soun Tendou contemplated the last of breakfast, he cast an unusually observant eye over the table.

Akane sat on his left and Nabiki on his right, both dressed for school. He didn't know what to think about that. Should he insist they stay home for the day? He knew they had skipped yesterday; and Akane really couldn't afford to miss much more. He watched their stolen glances of his friend's son and wondered at Akane seemingly ignoring his middle daughter.

Kasumi sat on the other side of Nabiki. At a glance, she appeared as happy and carefree as one expected of his eldest child; however, there seemed a definite weariness about her that he wished he could honestly say didn't belong.

Guiltily, he wondered whether it really was something new or something that may have been growing for some time. The quiet loving-awe on her face whenever she cast a glance toward her right only further emphasized that fatigue he now observed.

A tired Dr. Tofu feeding Himiko the last of her bottle was the target of Kasumi's glances. Mr. Tendou more than understood those feelings. He couldn't help remembering better times, when it was him holding Kasumi, Nabiki, or Akane. The memories that washed over him, left him feeling warm, yet paradoxically empty. He wanted to be there for each of his daughters; but in his grief, he missed out on so much of their lives.

_'No wonder my little baby girl resents the engagement so,'_ Mr. Tendo thought sadly. He truly thought he was doing what was best. Now he was not so sure.

Opposite the good doctor, lay an empty space that embodied much anger and pain._ 'How could you, old friend?'_

Ranma sat, as was the custom, next to Akane; though, with or because of Genma's absence, he sat further away than normal. He was dressed in his everyday wears that left no real indication of his plans for the day. He sat there slurping up the last of his meal, apparently oblivious to the pain around him.

He fought down a wave of anger. His family - his girls were hurting, and he wanted to punish someone for that. Ranma just sat there, like nothing was wrong. He knew that was not true. He knew the boy was hurting.

Mr. Tendou took a slow deep breath. He was well aware of just whom Akane received her quick judgment. Himiko, his Himiko, had always been a paragon of patience and understanding; while he was always quick to jump to conclusions with little or no evidence. And he knew well just how much that could hurt someone.

He never told anyone of that last day with his wife. Sick and weak in the hospital, she needed to be sponge bathed each day. When he learned of that, he accused her of cheating on him. He said many angry hate-filled words.

Doctors told him she was terminal, that there was nothing they could do for her. Those words meant nothing to him. She lived weeks longer than the doctors said. To him, she was a fighter who would have beaten the odds. Instead, she died before he could apologize. She died with those words between them; and to him, he was responsible for her death.

Last night, he helplessly watched that scene unfold again, this time between a father and son.

"Hey, it's time for school!" Ranma announced, breaking into Soun's thoughts.

"Before you go, I would have a word with you," Mr. Tendo said.

"All right," Ranma responded with a puzzled expression.

His daughters looked at him with questions in their eyes. Dr. Tofu stood up with little Himiko.

"Stay, everyone," Mr. Tendou said. At first, being a family matter, he thought of asking Dr. Tofu to leave. However, considering how much he had done for their family and Ranma, Soun couldn't bring himself to alienate the good doctor, especially if what he said last was true.

"Ranma, I would like to adopt you into the Tendou clan," Mr. Tendou stated formally.

Ranma stood there for a moment, surprise clearly written across his face.

"I, uh, that's, um, I mean, thanks for the offer and all," Ranma said, trailing off.

Mr. Tendo then insisted "I mean it, Ranma,"

"Ya don't have to trouble yourself," Ranma responded.

Quickly Mr. Tendo replied, "It wouldn't be any trouble, Ranma," This really wasn't going the way he imagined.

"No; really," Ranma insisted. "It's not a problem," Ranma said, slightly more forceful. "You'll see."

Ranma hopped over the dining table, grabbed his books, and started for the door. Akane followed him a moment later, worry and anger warring plainly on her face.

Mr. Tendo looked toward his eldest daughter, wondering what he had done wrong.


	12. Chapter 12 Another day

**Author Note: Just another chapter launch while I haven't lost steam for the night.**

* * *

**Ranma 1/2: Torn**

**Chapter 12: Just Another Day**

**By Kit'ari**

A sea of Furinkan uniform blue swept away under the lunchtime tide, occasionally breaking as flows separated toward the school lunch counters, vending machines, and outside freedom. One girl who deftly maneuvered the rapids found herself envious of a certain martial artist who habitually took his quicker route. She would never call jumping from the third floor the easier route.

At the bottom of the stairs, she felt a hand brush her bottom. On her next step, she went up on the toes of her right foot and immediately spun to her left.

Before the idiot boy realized what was happening, she captured his wrist in her right hand and twisted it away from his body, just as she had been taught. The boy let out a yelp while his eyes widened in panic.

"I- I- I-," the boy sputtered.

"Just what makes you think any girl appreciates being groped!?" Yuka exclaimed as she glared at him contemptuously.

The boy just sat there as the crowd around them snickered at his predicament.

Yuka opened her mouth to say something more but drew a blank. Humiliation and anger raged within her. She just didn't use to being in this type of situation. Finally, she shook her head at the pitiful boy and just walked off.

Once upon a time, Yuka despaired of ever finding a boyfriend as the boys were too afraid to approach her; now they felt they could just freely grope her in the halls. Just because she and Akane weren't talking.

The boys seemed to think that meant open season. She may not hold the same interest in martial arts as Akane, but that didn't mean she hadn't learned a thing or two.

Speaking of Akane, Yuka thought something seemed off today between her and Ranma. Granted, it was only a day after that night, so she might have been reading more into it than there was, but she wasn't sure.

Yuka reached the main schoolyard and looked around for someplace to eat. Her usual spot was out, because of how things were between Akane, Sayuri, and herself. She noticed that Akane and Sayuri seemed to be avoiding each other this morning, but she didn't know what to make of that.

Her life felt like it was turning into some manga story. She just wasn't sure which kind of manga yet. She could certainly sympathize with Akane more, she thought with a wary smile.

Ahead, she spotted Hiroshi with Ranma and Daisuke walking off somewhere. A large thump beat within her chest while her stomach twisted into knots. After she caught her breath but before she thought her actions through, she ran to catch up, hoping to join them for lunch.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

"Nabiki-sempai?" a timid voice broached into the said girl's lunchtime discussions.

"Yes?" Nabiki said slowly, as she sized up the girl now standing before her.

The girl stood about average height and build. Like most girls, she wore little cute baubles from the obvious yet not too conspicuous locations of her school uniform. The usual attempt to set herself apart by copying everyone else.

Nabiki noticed a smudge of red on her collar that others might have mistaken for some lured lesbian making-out, but the middle Tendo girl knew better. Myako, member of the acting club and the most gifted make-up artist in the school.

"Uh, I heard that you stopped selling pictures this morning," Myako said hesitantly.

Wincing internally Nabiki answered "That's right," due in part She had simply forgotten about that.

"I thought we had a deal," Myako stated weakly.

"We did," Nabiki responded. "And still do."

"Sir?" Junko, the girl Nabiki was speaking with and trusted second, asked.

Nabiki took a deep breath, then slowly released it. She glanced around, despite knowing nobody dared approach them during lunch unless they needed something.

"Have a seat, Myako," Nabiki said, pointing to the nearby chair.

Myako paled a little but took the proffered seat.

Nabiki glanced at Junko, who immediately started watching for anyone who might approach, before turning her gaze fully on now very frightened girl.

"You came to me because you trusted my judgment and ability to get what you wanted, right?" Nabiki inquired of the girl sitting before her.

Myako nodded.

"I know the quality, as well as understand the market here. I know how much everyone would be willing to pay, and just how to get the most out of my products." Nabiki paused.

She then continued "You have a very good product. Although, a full shot of Ranma in that white shirt would have paired very well with your close-ups."

Myako's eyes flickered away while Junko glanced curiously at Nabiki before returning to her vigil.

"So trust me when I say it is not in your best interests to not sell these or any other photos right now," Nabiki concluded.

"Why?" Myako replied somewhat hotly, her unspoken accusation in her eyes.

Nabiki resented the implication that she wasn't being honest in her opinion.

"Before you go off on your own, you should know just what you are getting yourself into," Nabiki replied, equally hotly.

"A threat?" Myako sneered but quickly bit it back.

Nabiki ignored her and went on.

"First off, you're going to have to deal with Kuno before you can sell any of your pictures, or he'll go ballistic trust me."

Myako blinked, that wasn't the response she expected from Nabiki.

"Second, after you sell, you'll have to put up with every one of them when they come back for more, and trust me, they won't believe you if say you don't have any."

Nabiki leaned toward Myako going on to say, "I hope you have some shots of Ranma's male side to appease all his iinazuke. They won't like someone taking advantage of him, but you might survive if you have something to offer them, and they prefer his male side."

Nabiki watched as Myako became even whiter.

"Both Ranma and Akane know who took these pictures, right?" she inquired.

Nabiki watched the girl's trapped-in-a-corner look until she was sure she had the girl's attention again.

"You heard about the fight the other night?" Nabiki asked.

Myako gave a blank look at the apparent change of subject.

"Ranma once stopped a boy named Kenji when he attempted to mug your mother," Nabiki pointedly stated.

"Yes," Myako said, still obviously off balance.

"He was there, along with several dozen of his friends if I recall correctly," Nabiki said, her typical IceQeen mask in place.

"You're not saying..."

"No, but Ranma, Akane, and the others have helped a lot of people. Enough so, they sought to take it out on a certain pig-tailed girl."

Myako sat back while her eyes lost focus.

"Ranma was not alone," Nabiki stated, then paused while Myako asked the question with her eyes.

"He, or rather she, was escorting a couple of girls home that night."

Myako's eyes fluttered before she closed them. Opening them once again, she asked, "Was anyone hurt?"

Nabiki winced. She walked right into that question.

"The only ones that I know of that went to the hospital were those that deserved it," Nabiki stated in a cold tone.

She then continued "Now, while they may be tied up for a while, I don't think it would be appropriate to release yours, or any other pictures at this time for your own safety."

Myako nodded slowly.

"Those who don't know about Ranma's curse would just be more bothersome. Those that do know, and still ignore Ranma's ranting about being a guy, regardless of form would look at those pictures as proof that they were right all along."

Myako twitched.

Nabiki leaned back, purposely taking a less aggressive stance.

"What was more important to you: the money or your portfolio?"

Myako started incredulously at that question.

"My portfolio."

"Then I might have an alternative solution."

"Oh?"

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

"Is sorry, but no can take order today," Shampoo repeated for the thirty-second time that day. "Is closed and no open again."

The young warrior closed her eyes while counting slowly to ten.

"Yes, is very-very sorry, but..."

Shampoo turned and slammed the phone down, cracking the handle but not quite breaking it.

Most of the callers had been polite and understanding, but she was at the end of her patience, and that jerk was neither.

Before the phone could ring again, she disconnected the cord. The Cat Cafe had closed their doors for the last time, so answering the phone didn't much matter anymore.

Listlessly, Shampoo walked over and sank down into one of the booths. Upstairs, her great-grandmother was busy packing. Which is where she should have been, but the phone ringing had offered a distraction that she welcomed at first.

The proud teen cast a wondering gaze across empty the room.

Over by the door, memories of greeting Ranma danced across her vision: herself pressed against his warm strong chest; his tight muscles flexing silkily against her embracing arms; his hot breath flowing across her ear and neck; Akane standing behind them, glowering with jealousy.

A shiver of pleasure worked its way up until she was shaking her head against the memory.

She took a deep calming breath, then wiped away a tear. She couldn't do that anymore. Ranma was beyond her reach, but that didn't stop her heart from aching.

She turned her thoughts back to home. She missed the stars and clean air. She missed her friends and fun times. Soon, she would she the forests and mountains that she grew up with, but not just yet.

Her thoughts turned back to Akane, her one time rival. She could not leave now. There was too much she needed to do.

"Shampoo, catch."

Shampoo startled out of her thoughts and obediently caught the small object.

"It's called a soul stone," Cologne said in answer to her great-granddaughter's questioning look.

"What it do?" Shampoo asked while examining the small tear-shaped object.

At the wide end, a bright violet seemed to flow across the stone blending into a light blue.

"Hmm, just like your mother, I see," Cologne replied teasingly as she gazed at the stone.

"What mean? Shampoo no understand," Shampoo replied.

"The two colors represent your parents. If you had been intimate with anyone, it would have disrupted the pattern," Cologne explained.

Shampoo blinked then blushed.

"Oh," Shampoo stated. "What great-grandmother need with a stone?"

"With that stone, I can prove ancestry," Cologne said.

"Shampoo thought great-grandmother already believe ai- Ranma," Shampoo replied as she closed her fingers around the stone.

"I know the boy, but the rest of the council does not. Besides, you never know how such knowledge could come in handy," Cologne said, as she pogoed over Shampoo.

"Great-grandmother know who the father is?" Shampoo asked. She could feel the apprehension and anger flow from her, but couldn't keep it out of her voice.

"I have a thought, as do you,' Cologne stated, locking eyes with Shampoo. "But no, I don't know. And without proof, neither do you."

Shampoo nodded.

She then continued "Ranma did not give a description when Mousse was listening, and I did not ask."

"Why?" Shampoo returned.

Cologne continued "This is a delicate situation, and you know that. If it is who we think it is..."

Shampoo interjected, "Then Shampoo..."

"Will do nothing," Cologne finished for her.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Akane grabbed hold of the boy's arm with a vice-like grip and yanked downward until she felt the sickening crack of bone.

The awful-awful wail died away leaving behind a terrible empty silence.

Everything faded to the background as the petite feminine figure collapsed bonelessly into her arms. It took Akane a moment to register her burden.

Cold. The body in her arms was very cold.

"Wake up," she whispered. "Please wake up."

There was no response.

Gently, she laid the unresponsive girl upon the ground. When Akane pulled away, she found something wet and sticky covering her hands. It was too dark to make out the color, but the unmistakable smell assaulted her senses: blood.

A great emptiness flooded her soul: no thought, no feeling, nothing.

All around her voices laughed, mocked, and sneered. Dark primal shapes circled, slowing spiraling inward like a pack of wild animals.

Stoically, Akane stood up and faced the circling mob. This wasn't the Furinkan schoolyard, this wasn't a group of horny idiots engaging in a never-ending battle, and she was no longer that same doe-eyed girl. Cold fire coursed through her veins, yet she felt strangely distanced from herself. The world encompassing her tarried; like a movie running in slow speed.

The coppery tinge hung in the air, calling to the emptiness within her. No thought.

A feral smile spread across her face. No feeling.

Akane lifted her right arm lazily, palm down until it was level before her. Her fingers curved naturally downward cupping a bright golden-red light that danced alluringly in her palm like fire in zero gravity.

There was a moment of silence, one last moment of peace. Nothing. "Tenbatsu," Akane whispered powerfully into the night, releasing her 'Heaven's Wrath.' With a simple flick of her wrist, the fight had begun.

"Two," Akane stated next in a dead voice, as her fist planted someone into a tree.

"Three" was a foot planted in the abdomen of another behind her

.

"Tenbatsu" took care of the fourth, and so forth.

Akane's voice never reached the screams she was well known for. The entirety of her fear and anger was solely directed through her attacks. Punches, kicks, and living fire each delivered with the force of a jackhammer. Each hit punctuated with a face, some cast in shadow others grotesquely illuminated masks of pain and fear.

Akane's eyes sprung open. Faces of people she didn't know fell away to the darkness of her room. She wanted to panic, but the numbness she felt in her dream was only now beginning to fade. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, though the emotions behind them felt distant.

Ranma was alive! Ranma had a child! Ranma loved her! Ranma had been..! Akane clutched her head as she fought against the emotional whiplash.

Slowly, after nearly passing out from holding her breath, she regained herself.

Sitting up, Akane took a few deep breaths. Her lungs burned while the room slowly spun. She raised a fist high above her, needing to punch - to hit something.

As she cast wildly about for something to vent upon, her tightly balled fist caught her attention. A memory from her dream flashed in her mind's eye.

She looked at her hand, poised to lash out. Looking at it like she had never noticed it before, she brought it gently down to her lap. Other thoughts and emotions began swirling around her still aching head. Memories of defending herself and of striking out flashed before her.

Picking one, she bowled both of her hands, as she had seen Ranma do countless times. Akane tried to will the light from her dream into existence.

Nothing happened.

After several more seconds of trying, she gave up.

'It was just a dream,' Akane thought with a mix of relief and disappointment. She could not remember much from that night, but she was not ready to deal with it either. She may have liked the thought of knowing a ki-attack, like Ranma; but, she was very afraid of the Akane in her dream.

_'Two thirty-seven in the morning,' _she thought with a glance at her clock. Slipping from her bed, she decided she needed a quick wash. Downstairs, she found the furo empty, so she decided to make do with just a cold wash and rinse.

Akane was glad the day was over. It was, in her opinion, the worst day ever, and nothing even happened.

Sayuri, Yuka, and she herself was not speaking with each other. She couldn't deal with Sayuri, nor did she know where she stood with Yuka. While she gained a lot of respect from the other girls since her engagement to Ranma ended the morning beatings.

She wasn't able to forget the animosity of the other girls during her ordeal. She forgave them, but only Yuka and Sayuri had earned the right to be called friends. Now even that seemed to be falling apart. She felt lost and just didn't know what to do.

At lunch, Ranma ran off with Hiroshi and Daisuke. She saw them later with Yuka, and Ukyo having okonomiyaki like everything was normal. She didn't know which was worse, that Ranma could ignore everything that happened and act normal or, that to him, it might just be normal.

Ranma and she may have admitted their feelings, but that didn't mean they suddenly knew how to deal with each other. She loved him and he loved her, but just what did that mean? Would he really leave her if his father came back? What about Himiko?

An uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. Something was coming, and she was not going to like it.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Light from the kitchen and soft murmuring attracted Akane's attention on her way back from the furo. Puzzled, she decided to take a quick peek to see who else was up at this time of night.

Inside the kitchen, Kasumi sat in a chair slumped over the kitchen table. Ranma-chan stood behind her, shirt open, holding Himiko against a bare breast.

Tentatively Akane queried "Ranma?"

"Uh, it's not what it looks like," Ranma-chan sputtered quickly. "I can explain, really!"

"It looks like your breast-feeding Himiko," Akane answered, still not quite believing what she was seeing.

"Oh," Ranma replied uncomfortably. "I, um, guess it sorta is what it looks like then," she finished sheepishly.

"How...," Akane trailed off, not knowing how, or even what, to ask.

Ranma rolled her eyes. "Well, ya see, when a person has a baby...," she began.

"I understand that part!" Akane interrupted.

Both teens froze as Kasumi moved a little and mumbled something at Akane's outburst. After that, she settled back down, still asleep.

"Usually, changin' several times a day kinda messes it all up," Ranma explained quietly. "But over a week, it can sometimes add up, I guess" Ranma trailed off, obviously embarrassed about the topic.

Akane, equally embarrassed, just nodded.

"Anyways, spendin' the last two nights as a girl really got me full," Ranma said. Her face looked almost sunburned by the time she finished.

Akane winced at Ranma's explanation, then blushed as she remembered where Ranma spent those nights. She was finding whole new levels of confusion regarding her emotions and her pig-tailed iinazuke.

Akane stood in the doorway for a moment just staring as Ranma continued nursing. Part of her wondered if this is what Ranma did on those nights she found a certain futon empty.

With that thought, Akane decided to continue with her part of the tradition and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard.

"Is that rocky-road?" Ranma asked as Akane proceeded to fill her bowl.

"Yeah, why? You want some?" Akane asked as she glanced sideways at her nursing iinazuke.

"Please?" Ranma asked cutely.

Akane glanced fully over at the half-naked arms-full red-head trying to act sickeningly cute.

While she had no doubt the half-naked part would get Ranma offers for more than just an extra scoop of ice-cream, she didn't think the whole picture worked quite the way Ranma expected.

Looking back at her bowl, she added a few more scoops before packing the ice-cream away.

Akane picked up her bowl and spoon, ignoring the pouting look Ranma was giving her and took her first agonizingly slow bite.

"Hey, that's no fair," Ranma complained, but with her arms full, there wasn't much she could do at the moment.

"Here you go, you big baby," Akane responded with a smile.

She held out the next bite for Ranma. She giggled a little at the combined astonished yet confused look on Ranma's face before the smaller girl gulped down the offered morsel.

"I just thought it'd be easier this way, rather than let yours melt while you took care of Himiko," Akane explained; though it sounded weak to her as she said it.

Ranma just nodded.

Once, Yuka described sharing one drink from two straws at the same time as an indirect kiss. Akane felt her face warm when she wondered what her friend would call this.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Akane quietly shut the door to Kasumi's room then took a deep breath. A pleasant warmth spread across her as she considered their brief role reversal. It was kind of nice taking care of her older sister for once.

Akane turned as Ranma-kun with Himiko topped the stairs. The sight of male Ranma holding Himiko gently in his arms sent all sorts of fluttery nameless feelings coursing through her being.

"So," Akane said, starting herself as much as Ranma.

"So," he repeated softly.

Himiko yawned, then grabbed a fist full of Ranma's shirt and giggled.

Akane then inquired "You're going to sleep with Himiko?"

"Yeah, I guess," he responded.

Ranma cast his gaze down, breaking the momentary spell. Akane wavered in the middle of the hallway as an emotional battle began within her. Now the image of Ranma's male form standing at his room holding Himiko brought other less pleasant things to mind.

Thoughts of Genma returning to steal Ranma in the night combined with all the overpowering emotions elicited by her earlier dream. She wanted him to hold her and chase away the shadows in her heart. She needed to feel his warmth promising that he would be there in the morning.

However, the alternative was just as frightening. What would everyone think? Sure they had already spent two nights together, but that was different. What would he think of her? Could she even handle it? The fights may have ended long ago, but the emotional scars were still there.

Months of fighting; listening to the boys talk about what they'd do to her once they won; boys imagining what she'd be like in bed; watching helplessly as they traded her pictures and measurements took its toll on her soul. She knew Ranma was vastly different from the other boys at school, but it didn't help when she always caught him acting like a pervert.

Since Ranma entered her life, he made a point of making her feel weak and inferior. Afraid of the next time he might decide to slip back into her room without an invite. He was better than her at everything, and he made sure she knew that. She couldn't help at times but to wish he would just go away. Those times she knew she would be better off without him.

Then there was her dream and the memory of life before Ranma. It wasn't exactly a bowl of cherries either. A girl with no dreams, no thoughts of the future, without hope. She was alone and drowning, and no one noticed or cared. It was only a matter of time before she lost in the morning fights, and she had already planned not to live past that day.

If by some dark miracle she survived this long, she knew her anger, hate, and fear would have consumed her. It was hard letting it go and she knew she still had a long way to go. She'd like to think she was a lot better than when a certain pigtailed boy appeared in her furo; her ancestors knew how trying Ranma could be. A life without him looked very bleak.

"Ra- Ranma?" Akane squeaked out.

"Uh, yeah?" Ranma replied as he looked up from the floor.

"Uh, do you want to - that is, um," Akane said as she looked everywhere but Ranma.

Himiko gave a fussy cry breaking into Akane's stuttering. Ranma smiled at Himiko while making soft cooing noises.

As Akane walked down the hall toward the two, she realized this was the first time she'd seen Ranma interacting with Himiko as a boy. The warmth she felt earlier returned at the almost sacred sight before her.

"Do you want to sleep with me?"

Ranma's eyes nearly jumped out of his head while Akane's words caught up with her.

"No! I mean wouldn't you rather be in my bed than your... no that's not right, I mean Himiko... Um, yeah, Himiko... she's used to sleeping with Kasumi, in a bed. She probably might get fussy if... well you know," Akane said trailing off. She gave serious thought to crawling under her bed and just dying.

After a moment of silence between the two, Akane took a step back toward her room.

"Uh, here you go," Ranma stated in a rush as he quickly crossed the distance between them.

Akane blinked, then found herself holding one small adorable little girl. Glancing quickly back at her iinazuke, she found him once again at his door.

"Ranma, wait!" Akane hissed as he opened his door only to disappear within before she could stop him.

Akane blinked slowly, as she was not quite sure what just happened.

Himiko made some soft bubbling sound and grabbed hold of Akane's chin. Akane turned her attention back to the precious bundle in her arms. Part of her couldn't help drawing parallels between just now and what would come to pass. Would she wake up one morning to find Ranma gone, leaving both of them.

She wanted to barge in there and drag him back out here, but after her faux pas, she just wasn't strong enough to do that. So she quietly slipped into her room.

She cooed and giggled with Himiko as she approached her bed. She tried not to wonder at the lonely darkness that flooded her room while she pulled back the covers and gently set Himiko in the center.

Himiko, for her part, began to fuss once Akane pulled away. "Now now, there's no need to fuss little one. I am coming, don't worry," Akane said as she adjusted the covers for Himiko.

Just as Akane climbed up on the bed, someone knocked on her door. Akane rolled her eyes and turned toward the door.

"Akane?" Ranma-chan whispered as she poked her head through the doorway.

"Ranma?" Akane queried just as quietly back.

"Uh, what you said earlier," Ranma began as she slipped fully into Akane's room.

"Yes, Ranma," Akane returned as she scooted closer to Himiko.

"Did ya mean it, that it's okay, I mean."

"You're not planning to try anything perverted, are you?" Akane hissed out before she could stop herself.

Ranma visibly winced in the shadows near Akane's door. A soft click and Ranma was again heading through the door.

"Ranma, wait!" Akane barked out as loudly as she dared.

When Ranma hesitated at the door she pushed on.

"I'm... Look... Please..." Akane stated as best as she could.

Ranma turned toward her, but his expression was lost in the darkness.

Himiko gave a half heartened cry, stealing Akane's attention.

"There there, little one. Everything will be all right," Akane said in her cute voice.

She heard the door shut, but did not look up until she felt weight added to the bed.

At this distance, she could plainly see the uncertainty and reluctance written across Ranma's face. She wanted to say something, but she could not find the words. There was just too much to say, and she was afraid one of them would invariably mess it up again.

In the end, she moved over so that Ranma had room to lay down such that Himiko was safely nestled between them.


	13. Chapter 13 Love, Law, and Lore

**Author note: Another chapter back into circulation. So while I am honoring my friend's story I am half tempted to clean up Shampu's word usage but I'll let it be for now since I guess it doesn't do harm.**

**I always thought I tended to add drama to some of my stories but this story has been the next level for me, quite an eye opening experience to be honest.**

**Well on with the show. -Zeltronica**

* * *

**Ranma 1/2: Torn**

**Chapter 13: Love, Law, and Lore**

**By Kit'ari**

"I'm home," called out Ranma-kun's distinctive masculine tenor.

Kasumi glanced up at the kitchen clock saying to herself aloud. "Today was Saturday, a half-day. Where did the week go?"

"Hey, Kasumi," Ranma said, poking his head into the kitchen.

"Welcome home," Kasumi said in greeting. "I didn't hear Nabiki or Akane, are they with you?"

"Nah, I didn't see 'em at all after the bell," Ranma answered as he seemed to glance around the kitchen nervously. "Uh, how was your day?"

"It's been good. I just put Himiko down for her nap, so I'd appreciate it if you could try to keep the noise level down."

Kasumi thought she might have seen a bit of relief cross his face, but that image was dispelled by the noncommittal shrug and bored almost annoyed look as he waved off her plea.

"Ah, you know me, Kasumi. Quiet as a mouse. Well, I'm headin' off ta wash up for lunch. Call me when it's ready, okay?" he called, and with that Ranma was gone.

Kasumi turned back to her lunchtime preparations with a troubled look.

For the first time in days, Kasumi regained her grip on herself. She had spent much of the day taking care of Himiko and thinking about everything that happened. She wasn't liking what she saw one bit.

Ranma had apparently had been assaulted.

Though she was hesitant to pass judgment, she found it hard to reconcile that thought with the energetic boisterous young man she had come to know. She knew that when in his girl form, Ranma certainly projected the kind of wild bad-girl image that might attract the wrong kind of attention.

Did he unknowingly send someone the wrong signals? Was it some part of the curse Ranma didn't want to admit to? Everything was speculation since she didn't even know the circumstances.

She knew she could get the answers if she asked, but she did not know how to even broach the subject. Such things were not exactly normal polite diner topics.

None of that mattered, anyway. Idle thoughts to push the guilt out of her mind. She couldn't help but feel she failed him and her little sister. It hurt knowing that no one trusted her.

Kasumi's thoughts turned to the little girl asleep upstairs and another guilt she was now harboring. Several months after her birth and no one suspected anything of the kind.

During the past three days that Himiko was here, the only contact Ranma shared with his daughter was the occasional feeding. True, the past two nights saw Ranma taking a more active role, but as that role put Ranma in her little sister's bed she was hard-pressed to see that as an improvement.

After Ranma rebuffed their father's offer Thursday morning, Nabiki explained that Ranma believed his father would return for him. As unbelievable as it sounded, Ranma's faith in his father's eventual return could not be denied. That worried Kasumi to no end.

Himiko was the real question in Kasumi's heart.

The thought of Genma raising the little girl sent chills up her spine. However, if he just took Ranma, then they would be forced to hand her over to child welfare. Himiko wasn't legally family.

Kasumi just couldn't stand to see her handed off like some unwanted toy to strangers.

Even if Genma never showed his face again, Ranma clearly was not ready for the responsibilities. Her little sister still had so much ahead of her.

Ranma might not be ready to be adopted into the Tendo family, but Himiko needed a family. Kasumi just wished she knew for certain that it was the right thing to do.

Kasumi thought of talking to Tofu, but she was still hurting from his part in everything. She understood doctor-patient confidentiality, but that only dulled the pain from discovering how he hid such a powerful secret from her.

To her mind, it went far beyond just Ranma's privacy. This was something that affected her whole family and left an innocent child homeless.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Akane sat rocking silently back and forth. All around her, the laughing giggling joyous sounds of children hard at play set her apart in a way distance never could.

This park held a lot of memories for the youngest Tendo. The shade of a lone shade tree upon a grassy hill where her mother liked to picnic, the sandbox where Nabiki and she once played, this swing set where she first met Yuka and Sayuri, everywhere she looked visions of happier times danced just out of reach.

Where did her childhood go?

When Ranma arrived was the easy answer, but it was just as wrong. Life had begun spiraling out of her control long before a certain pig-tailed iinazuke got dumped into the chaos that was her life.

"Akane?"

Akane looked up from her thoughts through blurry eyes. She hadn't even realized she'd started crying.

"Are you alright?" the blurry shape asked.

"Yuka?" Akane replied as she wiped at her tear-stained face.

"I was walking by, and I saw you sitting here," Yuka trailed off.

"Oh, Yuka!" Akane exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat and grabbed the other girl in a tight hug.

Yuka automatically put her arms around her now sobbing friend lending her the comfort she needed.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

"Nabiki?"

Nabiki jumped. Turning a quick glare on the offender. Junko stared back with questioning eyes.

"Clean-up ended two minutes ago," the brown-haired girl said.

Nabiki's gaze swept the room. They were, indeed, the only two present.

Nabiki turned back toward the window. Outside, the noon sun flooded the empty schoolyard. Saturday was only a half-day, thus the only students that would be left where either serving detention or attending practice and club meetings.

"One week," Nabiki mumbled softly to herself as Kunos, iinazukes, and panda rugs danced around in her head. Everything seemed so much easier when it was all just a game.

"What's wrong?" Junko asked as she placed a hand over Nabiki's.

Nabiki stiffened slightly at the comforting gesture. As one of Nabiki's closest friends, she was probably one of the few outside of the family, that would even attempt such a thing. That thought stung.

"Not right now," Nabiki somberly stated

Junko spoke softly, "You need to talk to someone."

Nabiki shook her head negatively.

"If the Nikkei Index drops thirty points because of this..." Junko trailed off in a lighthearted attempt at humor.

"I'm good, but not that good," Nabiki replied with a slight smile, in spite of herself.

With a curious brow raised Junko questioned once again, "Alright, then spill it. What's going on?"

Nabiki turned to face her friend. The honest concern was written across the girl's face almost broke her.

"I- I can't, Junko. This goes beyond just me," Nabiki said as she turned away.

Junko then inquired, "How long have we known each other?" As she plopped both hands-on Nabiki's shoulders. "You should know me better than that." She forced Nabiki to face her.

"This, whatever it is, is hurting you. You've always been there for me. Let me be there for you." she offered.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

"Akane?" Yuka asked once her friend seemed to pull herself together.

"I- I'm sorry, Yuka," Akane said as she looked away. "I just needed," she said, trailing off.

"Don't worry about it," Yuka answered. She couldn't believe how much she let the troubles with her mother, Shiori, the whole how-did-Hiroshima-feel-about-her thing, and their fight had come between them.

Akane just nodded.

Yuka frowned. Something must have happened, something big.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Oh, Yuka," Akane said as tears began to reform in her eyes.

"Violent girl, catch!" a voice called, breaking the moment.

Yuka shot a glare toward the bubbly purple-haired interruption just in time to see her lob something toward them.

"What do you want, Shampoo?" Akane growled as she plucked the stone out of the air.

Yuka took a cautious step back, in case there was trouble.

Shampoo smiled darkly as she locked eyes with Akane. who slipped into a defensive stance as the Amazon sauntered up to the pair. Yuka took another step back.

"Hmmm?" Shampoo purred as she let her eyes flick down at the stone Akane now gripped firmly.

"Aren't you suppose to be packing or something?" Akane asked grouchily.

"Akane is the same as Shampoo," the Amazon stated idly, apparently ignoring Akane's statement.

"We're nothing alike," Akane replied angrily. "I don't turn my back on friends and people I claim to love!"

"Shampoo no do that!" Shampoo yelled back. A flash of hurt crossed her face.

Yuka gaped openly. It sounded like Shampoo was giving up on Ranma and for some reason, Akane was upset about that; but that didn't make any sense.

"We are nothing alike," Akane repeated in a huff. Akane turned slightly away from her rival and appeared to release her stance.

"Akane no," Shampoo paused as an annoyed look crossed her face. "Akane waits for right man," Shampoo spoke at last. "Alike Shampoo."

Akane snorted at that.

"Please! After the way you practically throw yourself all over Ranma..."

"Is true!"

"Oh yeah! What about that time I caught you and Ranma in the Furo!" Akane shouted, bringing tears to her eyes.

"Um, guys," Yuka broke in. "I don't think this is really the place to be talking about such things," she finished as she glanced around at all the attention they were beginning to attract.

Shampoo openly gaped at Akane.

"What Violent Girl talking stupidness?" Shampoo replied puzzled.

"You don't remember?" Akane asked with obvious confusion.

"What? Oh, you mean that!" Shampoo quipped with a smirk.

"That? That?! Just how many times have you..." Akane trailed off from her rant as she finally noticed the glares they were receiving from the women and the obvious interest of the few men standing around.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

As the two friends started across the pedestrian bridge over the canal, Nabiki broke away toward the edge. Junko stopped somewhere behind her as she leaned against the rail. Closing her eyes against the wind as it whipped against her face, Nabiki sought for her center.

Talking about the past week was exhausting in its own way. After Nabiki finished, about a block and a half back, the two continued on in suffocating silence.

Normally Nabiki would have avoided stopping here as she hated the dirty mucky smells the canal's waters usually brought; however, the cool winds were a quite welcome relief from the hot sun. She tugged at the collar of her cotton uniform, attempting to dispel the humid reminder of Tuesday's rain and future storms.

"Wow," Junko said at last.

"'Wow' is all you have to say?" Nabiki asked without turning.

"It's a lot to take in, all at once," Junko replied with a shrug.

Nabiki felt her friend step up to her right but kept her eyes shut against the course wind and courser thoughts.

"It's a lot to take in in a week," Nabiki said softly. She hated feeling helpless. "I don't know what to do," she admitted in an even softer tone.

Junko stirred next to her. Nabiki turned to meet her friends' penetrating gaze.

"What?" Nabiki asked tartly.

Junko then offered an observation "You could stop venting your hatred of your father on Ranma."

"Wha-," Nabiki half-responded as she tried to comprehend the unexpected verbal slap. "What are you talking about?" she immediately demanded. "I Do Not Hate My Father!" she finished, coldly emphasizing each word.

"Of course you don't," Junko returned with a patronizing tone. She turned her eyes upon the distant skyline. "What traditional doting daughter could ever think negatively of her own father."

Nabiki snorted.

"I mean he's been there so much for each of you..." Junko offered.

Nabiki responded trailing at the end "Shut up! You have no idea..."

"And don't forget all he's done to provide for your family," Junko said, turning to look Nabiki in the eye.

"He loved our mom!" Nabiki replied as she attempted to meet Junko's stare.

Who countered, "What about his daughters?"

"He loved us!" Nabiki nearly shouted as her eyes began to sting against her will.

Once again Junko countered, "Why didn't Kasumi ever go to college? Didn't your parents set up a trust fund for each of you?"

"Shut up!" Nabiki shouted.

Once more Junko continued her rebuttal "The government subsidy for a dojo not to teach not enough anymore?"

"Stop it!" Nabiki begged of her friend.

Junko then pushed further, "What was he thinking when he sprung that whole engagement to a 'worthless vagabond',"

"Enough already." the mercenary girl stated.

Junko continued, "I bet you couldn't wait to sell those pictures of 'her' that first day!"

"You have no idea what he's put us through!" Nabiki hissed.

Junko pressed on, "Candid shots that would send most girls home in tears? His only friends not listening to a thing he says unless it's what they want to hear? The woman he loves denoun-"

"He never loved her!" Nabiki broke in with a shout. "The only thing he ever cared about was martial arts and that- that, idiotic Anything-Goes School invented by that disgusting old pervert. Nothing was ever good enough for him! The only thing he thinks about is himself and what he wants! What does it matter to him if his daughters grew up without him! And now he thinks he can just waltz back into our lives and play father!" Nabiki spun away with her fists clenched tight and her breath heavy.

Junko inquired "Ranma or your father?"

Nabiki spun back around with several scathing remarks at the tip of her tongue. A low growl was the only thing that managed to make it out as her right fist came up on its own and slammed into Junko knocking the girl off her feet and over onto her back.

"Leave me alone," Nabiki hissed and pleaded then took off running for home.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

"When this one returns from home, find Akane crying," Shampoo explained quietly.

The three were now sitting in an impromptu triangle within the shade of a large tree. Between the bushes and the lake, the area was set off from the main paths and hopefully private enough for their talk.

"Shampoo's too-too good cat ears hear Akane say Ranma kiss anyone." Shampoo's gaze seemed to dance along the ground between them, but they never seemed to focus on anything.

Akane nodded tersely. Anger and embarrassment heating her heart, especially after listening to the Amazon laugh all the way here. She remembered that day with a painful mixture of joy and betrayal and wished the Amazon would just get on with her story.

"Ranma kissed you?" Yuka asked, barely keeping the squeal of excitement from her voice.

"You were there," Akane quickly explained. "He did it in front of the whole school while he was in the Neko-ken."

"Uh, that's when he was acting like a cat, right?"

Akane nodded.

"Would he really have kissed anyone?" Yuka asked.

"No," Shampoo answered before Akane could say anything. "Shampoo not know Neko-ken then, but Neko-Ranma only like Akane," Shampoo said sadly. "Is show true heart," Shampoo added with a sigh.

"Then why..." Akane began to ask the question that plagued her heart every since that day. While she did secretly enjoy the fact that she seemed to be the only one to control him in that state, what was she supposed to make of that when his every non-Neko-ken action pointed the other way.

She loved him and he said as much in return, but the other girls were so much prettier and better at everything than she was.

"Shampoo go and follow Ranma. Shampoo at then know truth of Jusenkyo, but need to see Ranma real man or woman. Shampoo cat when follow into bathing room. Ranma see and run around, Shampoo not understand but not care, only wanted to get girl-type into hot water to see truth with own eyes."

Yuka nodded, while Akane just sat there listening.

"Ranma change to man and Shampoo change back to true self. Shampoo too too happy because she no have to kill."

"Wait a minute! If Ranma had been a girl, you would have tried to kill him again?" Akane demanded.

"Is law," Shampoo mumbled as her head fell even further.

"And you claim to love him!" Akane practically growled.

"Shampoo do love!" Shampoo returned just as heatedly. "Stupid girl too dumb to understand!"

"That's it!" Akane shouted as she jumped up into an aggressive stance.

Shampoo followed her up into her own stance.

"Wait please!" Yuka cried out. She jumped up and placed herself between the two.

The palpable fear in her friend's eyes stayed Akane's hand, and she backed into a more defensive stance.

With deep stuttering breaths, Yuka turned toward Shampoo. "Can you try to explain it to us then?"

Shampoo looked from Yuka's face to Akane's before relaxing her stance.

"It complicated," Shampoo muttered.

"Try us," Akane replied dryly as she relaxed her form.

Shampoo's eyes locked onto Akane's with an intensity usually reserved for battle. Akane almost flinched while she fought back the urge to raise her guard again. After a moment, the Amazon seemed satisfied with whatever she saw and dropped back into a seated position like a lead weight.

Akane swept her uniform skirt under her as she returned to her seat. Yuka did likewise but then clenched her fist over her heart as she attempted to regain control of her breath.

"Shampoo hate outsider law," she stated simply after a moment.

Akane and Yuka blinked in unison.

"Then why?" Akane began to ask.

Shampoo sat up straight, almost at sitting attention. Her eyes flashed sharply.

"In the event that a woman warrior is defeated by an outsider, if her opponent is a woman, she must give her the Kiss of Death and kill her," Shampoo said solemnly.

"Shampoo home is dangerous place; beautiful, but dangerous. To die in protection of tribe is great great honor. To lose fight to outsider is shame worse than death. If no can defend self, how can warrior be trusted to defend tribe? Before woman warrior trusted by tribe again, must prove can defend self. Must kill outsider or die, if die then too weak to protect home."

Akane and Yuka openly gapped. Akane remembered when Shampoo first arrived and Ranma's limited knowledge of that law, but that was nothing to the seriousness Shampoo gave it.

"However, if her opponent is a man, she must make him her husband," Shampoo continued.

"Oh, wow," Yuka softly exclaimed.

"Woman's who is defeated by man is," Shampoo trailed off for a moment here. While her posture remained proud, something flashed deep within her eyes.

Akane found herself riveted to the Amazon's words.

"Is disgrace. Tribe no trust such woman." Shampoo said, this time in more a monotone than the almost worshipful tone of earlier.

"To kill man too too easy. To prove honor and gain trust of sisters, must, must take man as husband," Shampoo finished with a look of distaste on her face.

Akane nodded her acknowledgment, she had heard everything Shampoo said. It almost made sense in some twisted sort of way. But that still didn't explain. . .

"Is stupid stupid law! Shampoo hate hate hate!" Shampoo voiced angrily.

Her eyes narrowed as she punched the ground around her.

"Shampoo?" Yuka said as she half rose, unsure what she should do.

"If you feel that way, then why were you so high and mighty to follow it!" Akane said, her voice rising with her anger and pain.

"Maybe to barbarian Japanese is okay to break law no like, but is not way of Amazon," Shampoo shot back with equal venom. "Shampoo one day take Great-grandmother's place on council, then Shampoo may change law. But who respect law Shampoo make, if Shampoo no respect law of her elders?"

Akane's next words died on her tongue. Her eyes, filled with equal parts accusation and hurt, teared as her thoughts thrashed about in her head for some way to respond.

"So you chased after Ranma because you had to, not because you actually liked him?" Yuka timidly asked into the tense air.

"Oh, Shampoo love Ranma, but no chase Ranma," Shampoo stated simply.

"Huh!? Then what do you call that, that, that," Akane stuttered feeling quite angered.

"Is all like in bathing room," Shampoo said. "Ranma better than Shampoo, but Shampoo still almost kill many times on way to Japan; only Shampoo heart no in attack. When see proof no have to kill, Shampoo happy and hug Ranma. When door open behind, Shampoo remember Akane no trust, so Shampoo make rub against Ranma. Hope Akane call off claim."

Akane and Yuka both sat back with their mouths wide open.

"Shampoo always makes sure and hug Airen where Akane see, but no work. Akane no stop engagement."

Akane sat there and stared disbelievingly as a maelstrom of images, thoughts, and accusations crashed through her head. Shampoo's smiling face or wagging tongue over Ranma's shoulder remembered from more times than she could count.

An equal number of times she had called off the engagement only to be ignored by their parents. Nearly unbearable rages of jealousy blinding her to so many truths in those actions. She never let Ranma explain, not that he could have.

Oh, she knew that if she had really gone to her father, told him things she had seen. Her father was as quick to jump to conclusions as she was. All she would have had to do was dump enough things at once, but she never did.

"If you still love him, why did you give up?" Yuka asked.

Akane cringed. As much as she wanted to know, she feared both the answer and that Shampoo might change her mind. Ranma had finally admitted his love for her, and she didn't think she could take losing him now.

"Again, is law. Ranma is Shampoo's Airen, but Shampoo no can marry even if Ranma wants. No womans may marry another woman," Shampoo answered sadly.

"Ranma's curse never stopped you before," Yuka pointed out. "Unless something happened to his curse that it can't be cured," she finished uncertainly.

Akane felt the color drain from her face.

"Shampoo's home near Jusenkyo springs, if all it take to be woman was jumping in spring, village no have mans," Shampoo explained. "Is ancient elder wisdom that only womans can give birth. It said, if child birth left to mans, there be no children."

"What does that have to do with," Yuka trailed off. Her thoughts flashing back to a night she wished she could forget. A night fight, almost losing her friend, seeing Dr. Tofu and Himiko, Ranma's odd angry speech. Yuka looked back and forth between Shampoo and Akane. She couldn't believe it. The thought of Ranma cheating on Akane with a guy no less just seemed wrong.

"In Shampoo's language, is no word for rape," Shampoo said suddenly. "To be defeated by outsider man is same meaning. Where Shampoo live is usually same thing. Is why Shampoo hate law. Law is for punish sisters. Amazon's no want believe it can happen to them, so they blame warrior. Say is her disgrace, her fault." Shampoo clenched and unclenched her fists.

"Warrior should stand by her sisters, not," she said as tears began to flow freely from her red eyes.

Yuka toppled over backward, as consciousness left her.

'Of all the idiotic things,' Akane cursed mentally. 'How could anyone be so stupid!' she ranted on to herself.

Then suddenly, an epiphany hit Akane. The months before Ranma came into her life was the absolute worst and loneliest time of her life. The morning beatings and likely eventual outcome was the scar on her soul only now beginning to heal.

She remembered how most of the other girls mocked her for the male attention she received. They seemed not to understand what she was going through.

Then, after Ranma came and the fights stopped, she magically became accepted by them. Now, they came to her for help with Kodachi; and when perverts struck, she was the one they rallied around.

_'Akane, help us!'_ _'Akane, we need your help!' _Was that why?

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Dr. Tofu Ono stood in the kitchen doorway watching Kasumi as she prepared lunch. She moved with quality and grace he normally found intoxicating. This time, however, he watched with a heavy heart.

It took so long for him to admit his feelings only to find something that seemed to have moved between them. He just wishes he knew what it was. For months they wrote back and forth, with Ranma as their confidential courier. Now that he returned, she seemed to have very little to say to him. To be fair, that night hadn't exactly been the way he wanted or planned.

He finally greeted her at last, "Hello, Kasumi,"

"Oh, Dr. Tofu," she replied with a smile before returning to her lunchtime preparations.

Tofu winced. In their letters, she had come to call him Tofu or Tofu-kun, now it was back to Dr. Tofu.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Tofu asked. Somehow, all those lectures on proper bedside manner never seemed to cover this situation.

"Shampoo!" an old gravelly voice called from the back yard.

"Cologne!" Kasumi called out suddenly in greeting. "Won't you have some tea," she went on to offer as she grabbed a kettle that had been warming on the stove.

"Thank you child, but I've just come to see what was taking my great-granddaughter so long," the Amazon Matriarch said as she hopped into the kitchen.

Kasumi replied to the elder woman, "I'm afraid she isn't here,"

"That's odd," Cologne replied.

Kasumi offered "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I'm home!" Nabiki called from the front door.

"When you see Ranma, would you tell him we need to talk to him?" Cologne queried.

"What did Ranma do now?" Nabiki asked as she poked her head past Tofu.

"It's nothing like that. Just," Cologne said, "something to help make the Kiss of Death and Kiss of Marriage officially void."

"Really now," Nabiki deadpanned.

Cologne just smiled back.

"That reminds me, I've been meaning to talk with you before you left," Tofu said.

"About Jusenkyo?" Cologne replied.

Tofu nodded.

"Shall we take this to the family room?" Nabiki broke in saying, her eyes glowed with anticipation.

Tofu glanced at Cologne, who nodded. With a shrug of his shoulders, he proceeded to follow Nabiki.

Once at the table, Nabiki sat down at the head. Cologne hopped over and sat with her back to the yard. Tofu sat across form her. Kasumi sat several cups down and proceeded to fill them then slipped quietly away into the kitchen.

"So," Tofu began, "How is it that the curse was able to," Tofu trailed off for a moment in thought. "I mean, I know that he turns into a female, but there was not even a hint of pregnancy while he was male."

"That is something I was hoping you could tell me," Cologne stated evenly.

Nabiki with some surprise to her features questioned, "You mean you don't know?"

"More or less," Cologne replied.

"Maybe the curse doesn't actually change his body but gives him a second form and water just switches the two," Nabiki theorized.

"No," Tofu said. "If that were true, Ranma's injuries would stay with whichever form he received them, but instead they remain regardless of the change."

"A child is a little different from some scratch," Nabiki returned.

"No, the doctor is right," Cologne interjected. "Usually changing results in tremendous pain and the loss of the child, occasionally the mother as well."

"This happens a lot then?" Nabiki asked.

"More in the past, but those times are thankfully gone," Cologne answered. "Jusenkyou is usually avoided. Also, there exist several artifacts for temporarily locking the curse. Some more effective than others."

"So you can cure Ranma?" Kasumi interrupted from the side.

Tofu looked over to where she stood just outside the kitchen before returning his attention to Cologne.

"No," Cologne answered simply. "Most 'cures', like the waterproof soap, are of extremely limited use and scope. The only artifact capable of permanently locking the form of those cursed at Jusenkyou is a special artifact of the Musk Dynasty."

"Well, who or what is the Musk, and could they cure Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

"The Musk Dynasty is said to be a tribe of fighting men who desired to master the Shokei Fist."

"The Shokei Fist?" Kasumi asked.

"A fighting style that incorporates the shapes and movement of animals," Tofu answered.

"What does that have to do with curing Ranma?" Nabiki asked.

"Let me finish," Cologne said as she bopped Nabiki lightly. "It is said these men went deep into the mountains to study and train, adding the special nature and strength of animals to their arts. When they came across Jusenkyo," Cologne paused here, allowing a frown to cross her face.

"After defeating a wild animal, the Musk would use the niannichuan to change it into a woman. Then they would take them as their brides. Thus ensuring their descendants would then inherited the traits of the animal," Cologne finished heavily.

Everyone sat back to digest what they heard.

"Then they were able to carry to full term without a problem?" Tofu asked.

"No, in the beginning, I imagine that the lives of many cursed women were lost. That is where the artifact, a simple looking ladle, comes in. With it, any water ladled out would make the cursed animals stay women forever."

"Stay women forever?" Nabiki and Kasumi whispered aloud.

"That still doesn't answer the question of how Ranma was able to carry to full term," Tofu said after a few minutes had passed.

"It is possible that, since Ranma's," Cologne began to say. "That since both of Himiko's parents were cursed and the conception took place at Jusenkyo itself, it may be that the combination of magic made it possible."

"Ha," the haughty voice of Shampoo sounded from the front room. "Himiko only alive because of Ranma! That," she said as she bounced into the room. Her eyes locked on to Cologne's for a moment before she sat down. "That other no responsible."

"Uh, I'm home," Akane called sheepishly from the doorway.

"Hi," Yuka said as she waved from her position next to Akane.

"Now Shampoo," Cologne said to her great-granddaughter.

"Ranma is true mother. No ever let harm come to the child. It Ranma that protect daughter," Shampoo declared proudly.

"But I didn't know about her, Shampoo," Ranma-chan stated from behind them.

Akane and Yuka jumped and spun around to face her.

"Ranma!" Yuka gasped at the sight of Ranma breast-feeding.

Shampoo smiled warmly at the sight.

"Ranma may no know here," Shampoo explained while indicating her head. "But Ranma know were important, here and here." Shampoo gestured to her belly and her heart.

Ranma turned her head down and away.

"Is true," Shampoo insisted quietly. "Airen in many fights, but still protect Himiko. Ranma take many hits Shampoo no understand before, but always become serious when child threatened." Shampoo glanced over at Akane. "Same as someone try hurt Akane."

Ranma glanced at Akane with a slight blush clinging to her cheeks. Turning guarded eyes back to Shampoo, she searched the girl's face for a long moment.

"Thanks," Ranma said simply.

"Would everyone like to stay for lunch?" Kasumi asked through an obvious thickness in her throat and the brightest smile she had worn in days.


End file.
